


Certeza Duvidosa

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [15]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 53,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Durante toda sua vida, Jimmy May carregou um sentimento dentro de si que reconhecia ser despertado por Rory Taylor, mas não sabia como classificá-lo. Quando se deu conta do que era, achava já ser tarde demais. A não ser por um despertamento que foi a vez de Rory sentir. (se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	1. Uma flor

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se configura primeiramente como uma obra de ficção, inspirada na vida e trabalho da banda Queen e seus membros, histórias e fatos que fizeram parte de sua trajetória, assim como a versão adaptada apresentada no filme "Bohemian Rhapsody".
> 
> "Certeza Duvidosa" faz parte do universo da história "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie" e são fundamentalmente pautadas na versão do filme e na sua versão fictícia dos membros do Queen, estruturando-se principalmente na linha narrativa do filme.
> 
> Entende-se que uma obra de ficção concede algumas liberdades criativas, e é usando de licença poética, e explorando situações hipotéticas que decidi modificar fatos reais para a história, a configurando como um universo alternativo.
> 
> No entanto, apesar das mudanças, entende-se que os personagens continuam fiéis ao que já foi estabelecido dentro de suas personalidades, mudando alguns aspectos e acontecimentos. Ainda assim, vale ressaltar, que mantenho o respeito com fatos que aconteceram com os membros do Queen na vida real, e cabe aos leitores, considerar a vida real como algo bem diferente desta obra de ficção. Mais uma vez destaco, a versão dos personagens da história é fictícia, não estando completamente relacionados às pessoas reais representadas.

O pai de Jimmy tinha definitivamente acordado decidido naquela manhã de sábado. Era comum ele encontrar o filho acordado um pouco depois dele e antes de sua mãe, mas nem sempre. Mas naquele dia, por sorte do sr. May, ou quem sabe era o destino, Jimmy estava de pé, tão disposto e animado como o pai. Brian ficou ainda mais feliz por isso, já que desejava que seu menino o acompanhasse até onde ele pretendia ir.

-Bom, meu garoto, sente um pouquinho pra esperar sua mãe e sua irmã - Brian instruiu enquanto Jimmy se ajeitava à mesa - logo a mamãe vai descer.

-Mas acho que a Lou deveria dormir mais - opinou o pequeno - já que ela é um bebê.

-Então acha que bebês só dormem? - Brian se interessou na conversa.

-E choram, e fazem barulhos, e outras coisas que... - o menino parou para coçar a cabeça, sem graça - não se falam delas no café da manhã.

-Sei exatamente do que está falando, Jimmy, e que bom que pensa assim - o pai acabou rindo dessa observação - mas aproveitando pra mudar de assunto, ontem eu conversei com a mamãe sobre fazermos um jardim no fundo de casa. Lembra quando você achou que o quintal estava muito vazio?

-Lembro? Lembro sim! - o menino se empolgou - vamos plantar muitas flores?

-Não muitas, muitas, mas algumas sim - Brian esclareceu - ah, e não esqueça da árvore!

-É, uma árvore! - concordou Jimmy, erguendo os braços.

-Olha como os meus amores estão tão animados! - Chrissie se juntou a eles na cozinha, trazendo Louisa em seu colo - bom dia!

-Bom dia - Brian respondeu e beijou a esposa, fazendo Jimmy virar o rosto por um instante.

-Estávamos falando do jardim, assim que terminar o café pretendo ir atrás de sementes e uma muda de árvore, na companhia do meu fiel ajudante - nisso Brian deu uma piscadela ao filho.

-Eu sou seu ajudante? - Jimmy ficou surpreso - que legal, então eu vou poder escolher que flores vamos plantar?

-É claro que vai, por isso mesmo que quero que você vá comigo - o pai se comoveu com a alegria do filho.

Depois de combinado o que fariam, Brian e sua família terminaram o café da manhã, e logo ele e Jimmy estavam prontos pra sair. De dentro do carro, eles acenaram para Louisa e Chrissie, se encaminhando para uma loja de jardinagem.

Assim que Brian e o filho passaram pela porta, tiveram alguns instantes sem que alguém o abordasse com algum "eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar" ou "Você é o Brian May do Queen!". Ele e Jimmy então viram o catálogo de flores, levando um bom punhado de sementes, de azaleias na sua maioria, e uma muda de macieira. Enquanto carregavam todas essas coisas até o carro, pai e filho conseguiam ter uma vaga ideia de como ficaria seu jardim.

Chegando em casa, sem perder tempo, Jimmy e Brian literalmente arregaçaram suas mangas e começaram a cavar. Para o menino, tudo parecia apenas mais uma brincadeira, mas para o pai, teimoso e determinado, era um trabalho duro. Cavar o buraco onde plantaria a árvore estava sendo uma tarefa árdua. Já um tanto fatigado, Brian fez uma pausa, sentando-se nos degraus da escada que dava para o quintal, retomando o fôlego. Jimmy, nem um pouco desanimado, sentou-se do lado do seu pai.

-Não vamos arrancar aquelas amarelas do cantinho, não é? - o pequeno quis ter certeza.

-Não, não vamos não - respondeu Brian, achando que isso não seria certo - acho que elas meio que fazem parte daqui já e vão continuar fazendo.

Ambos estavam olhando o caos que criaram por uma boa causa. O quintal estava esburacado, com montes de terra amontoados por todo canto, mas em breve, ele estaria bem diferente, só tinham que ser pacientes.

-Uau, cara! - Roger Taylor exclamou ao ver o estado do quintal, e sua aparição surpresa fez Brian e Jimmy pularem de susto.

-Roger, quase nos matou do coração! - Brian se virou para encarar o amigo - desde quando tá aí?

-Acabei de chegar - Taylor esclareceu - mas o que é que você tá aprontando dessa vez? Chrissie disse que eu ia te achar aqui no fundo, mas não te esperava ver desse jeito. Enlouqueceu, foi?

-Muito engraçado - Brian fez uma careta de irritação - eu e Jimmy estamos plantando um jardim, só isso.

-E não podia pagar alguém pra fazer isso? - Roger apontou o que achava ser o óbvio.

-Você sabe que eu detesto essas coisas, prefiro fazer tudo eu mesmo - May deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar seu acanhamento.

-Eu acho que é legal, papai - Rory sinalizou sua presença, dizendo sua opinião.

-Isso é porque a senhorita ama brincar com terra - justificou o pai dela, o que deu uma ideia a Jimmy.

-Tio Roger, será que a Rory não pode ajudar a gente a plantar? Por favor, deixa! - implorou o pequeno May.

-Hã, pedindo desse jeito eu até que deixo Jimmy, mas só não conta pra mãe dela que eu deixei - Roger deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Vai ensinar meu filho a mentir na frente da sua filha? - Brian cruzou os braços, desaprovando a atitude do amigo - não é mais fácil a Rory lavar muito bem as mãos antes de ir embora?

-É, é nisso que eu tava pensando - Roger tentou disfarçar - eu tava brincando, Bri, nessa coisa de mentir. Sabe que se eu mentir pra Domi, bem... você sabe.

-Sei - Brian assentiu, se esforçando pra não rir - vem, Rory, vou dar umas sementes pra vocês.

Ela e Jimmy correram, animados com o que fariam, e devagarinho, do seu jeitinho, plantaram uma semente em cada buraco que ele tinha cavado antes.

-Papai disse que vai demorar pra tudo florescer - ele explicou à amiguinha - mas... antes de você ir, eu queria te dar uma dessas.

Jimmy sabia que não era certo arrancar flores assim, mas também sabia que dar uma flor de presente mostrava o quanto você gostava de uma pessoa, e ele gostava muito de Rory por ser sua amiga. Depois de decidir, arrancou a que achou mais bonita e com toda sinceridade do fundo de seu coração, ofereceu a ela.

-Pra você, Rory - disse Jimmy simplesmente, sem saber se falava mais alguma coisa.

-Oh, é bonita - a pequena Taylor aceitou, inspecionando a flor em sua mão - obrigada Jimmy.

-De nada - o menino sorriu, e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando Rory o retribuiu.


	2. Uma concha

Rory não sabia o que fazer àquela altura da situação. Tudo parecia ter sido perfeito quando eles saíram de Londres rumo a Truro para visitar a vovó Winnie e a tia Clare ainda iria encontrar com eles lá, mas é claro que o pai de Rory tinha que inventar alguma coisa mirabolante, repentina e esquisita. 

Por mais que seu pai fosse impulsivo às vezes, Rory amava as ideias malucas dele, que resultavam sempre nas brincadeiras mais legais, mas ela tinha que concordar que a ideia dele dessa vez não tinha sido nem um pouco boa. 

Ela observou sua mãe, que depois de ficar um bom tempo ao lado de Roger, se cansou e se sentou no assento mais próximo. Sem hesitar, Rory foi até ela, dizendo que queria se sentar no seu colo, já que a garotinha também estava cansada. O gesto fez a mãe de Rory sorrir, o que deixou a menina mais tranquila.

-Espera aí, acho que agora vai... - murmurou Roger para a família, se posicionando para acionar a alavanca.

O motor do barco roncou, renovando a esperança dos Taylor, mas foi tudo em vão, já que logo ele ficou em silêncio outra vez.

-Roger, por favor, tá na hora de chamar ajuda - disse Dominique, irritada - daqui a pouco vai escurecer e eu sei que eu não casei com um irresponsável que deixaria sua família abandonada no meio do mar.

-Calma, não precisa falar assim - ele tentou soar descontraído, mas estava se desesperando por dentro - eu fui bem treinado pra pilotar um barco, eu consigo tirar a gente dessa...

-Você está tentando há duas horas, meu amor - a sra. Taylor disse, lutando contra a impaciência - é sério, chame o resgate mais próximo e aí eles vão vir com alguém capacitado pra nos ajudar, você vai ser o meu herói se fizer isso.

-Vou mesmo? - por incrível que pareça, ele ainda fazendo charme - está certo, então.

Os comunicadores do barco ainda estavam funcionando e, no fim das contas, Roger viu que era melhor seguir o conselho da esposa. Enquanto esperava um retorno, se sentiu culpado por colocá-los naquela situação. Tudo que Roger tinha planejado era um agradável passeio de barco pela costa de Cornwall. Até aí tudo bem, mas o problema foi quando ele quis se afastar demais. Por mais que a vista no mar alto fosse linda, e ele, Dominique e as crianças tivessem até se sentado à beira do barco molhando os pés, aproveitando o passeio, ainda assim era algo arriscado. Dominique tinha seus receios quanto a essa ideia, mas confiou na responsabilidade do marido, que realmente era cuidadoso e atencioso quando se tratava de sua família. No entanto, Roger podia ser bem desligado às vezes, e infelizmente o barco tinha falhado de algum jeito que o pobre Taylor não conseguia descobrir o motivo.

-Sim, sim, Roger Taylor falando, comando o "Dominique" - ele respondeu o resgate, se esforçando para manter a calma - estamos a aproximadamente 13 km da costa, algo aconteceu com o barco, o motor simplesmente não funciona, eu estou com minha esposa e meus filhos de 10 e 8 anos. Obrigado, muito obrigado, câmbio e desligo.

-E então? - Dominique estava na expectativa.

-O resgate está a caminho - ele contou de uma vez.

-Ah graças a Deus! - ela suspirou aliviada.

-Me perdoa, Domi - ele se ajoelhou diante dela, tocando seus braços de leve - eu não tinha ideia de que alguma coisa assim iria acontecer. 

-Tá tudo bem, Rog - ela tocou o rosto do marido - como eu disse, você já é meu herói por ter conseguido chamar o resgate.

Roger apenas deu um sorriso aliviado, e então percebeu que tudo que lhe restava fazer era esperar o resgate com a sua família. Felix, que tinha ficado quietinho até agora, tentando não mostrar o medo que estava sentindo em ficar perdido ali no meio do mar pra sempre, finalmente conseguiu dizer algo.

-Pelo menos, o céu está muito lindo pra se ver daqui - ele deu de ombros, tentando ver o lado bom de tudo isso.

Rory ficou curiosa com a descrição do irmão e correu para observar com ele, erguendo a cabeça e fixando os olhos no céu noturno, tão estrelado e destacado por uma brilhante lua cheia.

-Jimmy me disse que o tio Brian disse que viu astronautas pousarem na lua - ela se lembrou dos May, fazendo algo que eles faziam tanto.

-Ah eu lembro disso - Roger se aproximou dos filhos - assistimos juntos na TV há muito tempo atrás.

-Ah... - exclamou Rory - ia ser muito legal ir até lá, ver as estrelas de pertinho...

-Mas elas também são lindas daqui, não são? - refletiu Dominique, pensando que mal estava aguentando estar à deriva no mar, quem diria se aguentaria ter uma filha astronauta à deriva no espaço.

Deixando toda família Taylor mais tranquila, o resgate logo chegou e finalmente eles puderam ser rebocados retornando à costa. Rory viu o quanto sua avó estava brava com seu pai, mas logo depois adormeceu. No dia seguinte, perguntou à sua mãe onde estava a concha que ela tinha achado na praia, antes que seu pai inventasse o passeio de barco.

Era uma concha que cabia na palma da sua mão, cheia de espirais, num tom coral claro, uma linda lembrança daquele dia de aventura. Dominique entregou a Rory, que guardou a concha em sua mala, bem protegida pra que ficasse intacta durante a viagem de Truro à Londres.

Naquele mesmo tempo, os May estavam em outro trecho do litoral inglês. Apesar do tempo de folga não tão desejado que o Queen estava tendo, a família só poderia passar um fim de semana em Hampton, já que Jimmy e Louisa não estavam de férias. O motivo principal da visita ao vovô Harold e à vovó Ruth era o nascimento de Emily. A mais nova dos irmãos May tinha apenas três meses de vida e já estava conhecendo a praia que era um lugar tão amado de sua família pela primeira vez.

Enquanto Brian ficou sentado com Emily, Chrissie decidiu acompanhar Louisa e Jimmy enquanto eles catavam conchinhas.

-O que vamos fazer com tudo isso depois? - questionou Lou - fazer uma coleção é meio chato.

-Que tal um quadro? - sugeriu a mãe deles - podem ir colando as conchinhas pra formar um desenho.

-Isso é muito legal, mãe, eu gostei! - Jimmy aprovou a ideia de Chrissie.

Ele continuou andando até que achou uma concha diferente, era pequena, mas tinha um formato que parecia um coração, era branca, e tinha uma rachadura no meio. Não pensou duas vezes no que faria com aquela concha.

-Olha como essa é linda! - ele logo mostrou para a mãe e a irmã - vou dar de presente pra Rory.

-Outra coisa que você dá pra ela - se lembrou Louisa, lembrando da mania do irmão em dar à amiga deles coisas que ele achava interessante e que ela iria gostar.

Chrissie apenas sorriu quando Jimmy contou seus planos, achando fofo como ele sempre pensava na pequena Taylor com carinho.

Quando as duas famílias voltaram a Londres, se encontraram na casa dos Taylor e o presente de Jimmy estava bem guardado em seu bolso, ele só estava esperando o momento certo para entregar.

-Jimmy - Rory foi mais rápida - tem uma coisa que eu queria te dar, eu vi e lembrei de você;

-Mesmo? - ele se surpreendeu - aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo.

-É? Depois você me conta - ela se apressou, entregando a concha que tinha encontrado no dia em que ficaram em alto mar - isso é pra você.

-Que linda, Rory, obrigado - Jimmy aceitou o presente, mas ficou constrangido - olha, a minha concha não é tão bonita quanto a sua, mas eu também lembrei de você quando eu achei ela lá em Hampton.

Jimmy depositou sua concha menor na mão de Rory, e ela olhou pra ela com curiosidade.

-É tão pequena... mas eu amei porque parece um coração - opinou a menina.

-O dia que eu achei ela foi muito legal, queria que você fosse comigo - contou Jimmy, com sinceridade.

-Ah mas eu não ia querer que você fosse comigo o dia que achei a concha que te dei - ela balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho.

-Por que? - Jimmy ficou curioso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

-É uma longa história - Rory alongou as palavras ao dizê-las, num tom divertido.

-Me conta! - Jimmy estava disposto a ouvir, e Rory assentiu se preparando para contar a aventura do passeio daquele dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tivemos uma pequena invasão Rogerique! E esse não era o começo desse capítulo originalmente, era pra ser mais focado no Jimmy, mas já que começamos o capítulo anterior pela perspectiva dele, preferi começar esse com a perspectiva dela. Aqui ele tem 10 anos e ela 8. Gente, não me pergunte de onde veio essa ideia do barco porque não sei, só sei que teve uma pequena inspiração do filme, naquela parte que o Roger e a Dominique estão conversando, antes de eles gravarem We will rock you, ela menciona que quer comprar um barco novo, aliás o Roger da vida real tem um barco, então acho que veio daí a ideia. Bom o começo da fic vai ser mais assim mesmo, mas acho que no próximo capítulo vai ser focado em Jimmory. Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


	3. Uma volta

Apesar de gostar da casa cheia, quando sua mãe convidava conhecidos, para deixar claro, Jimmy se sentia sufocado naquele almoço de domingo. Não estava nenhum desconhecido na sua casa, apenas ele, seus pais, suas irmãs, recebendo os Taylor. Tio Roger e Tia Dominique eram velhos amigos de Brian e Chrissie, ainda mais o tio Roger, e Jimmy tinha crescido com Felix e Rory, e agora eles tinham um novo irmãozinho, Rufus, que tinha apenas meses de vida e era a primeira vez que visitava a casa dos May.

Apesar de toda alegria que todos sentiam por Roger e Dominique e a chegada do seu bebê, havia um clima pesadíssimo no ar. Tudo se devia às condições da saúde de tio Freddie. Embora Jimmy já tivesse 15 anos e se considerasse maduro o suficiente para ouvir notícias pesadas, seus pais nunca esclareciam exatamente o que seu tio tinha, apenas que ele estava gravemente doente e estava passando por um tratamento intensivo. E essa era mais uma das preocupações do jovem May. 

Deixando os adultos conversando, e suas irmãs distraídas assistindo TV, decidiu dar uma volta no quarteirão. Era um hábito que ele tinha criado ao longo do tempo, quando se sentia a ponto de explodir, andava lentamente na frente de sua casa, mais umas quadras acima, procurando colocar os pensamentos no lugar, e era o que ele precisava naquele momento, apenas tomar um pouco de ar.

-Mãe, eu vou dar uma volta aqui perto, prometo que volto pro jantar - ele avisou a Chrissie sem cerimônia, no meio da sala, deixando todos saberem onde ele iria.

-Tá bom, Jim - a mãe dele assentiu, entendendo o filho, e fazendo uma nota mental para ir conversar com ele depois.

Jimmy sorriu em resposta e saiu, seu fiel skate debaixo do seu braço e então ele desceu a rua, deslizando sobre a prancha, tentando não pensar em seus problemas, em tudo que o fazia se sentir triste, em dúvidas sobre o futuro que inevitavelmente vinham à sua mente.

Ele avistou a velha fonte do bairro e decidiu se sentar por alguns instantes ali, respirando fundo, realmente tomando o ar puro que precisava. No entanto, por mais que Jimmy gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho, ele não ficou irritado com a companhia que se aproximava.

Ela ainda estava bem longe, mas ele a reconheceu, a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, a qualquer distância. Ela tinha um jeito de andar meio descontraído, como se não tivesse problemas e tudo fosse um motivo para sorrir. Não havia uma ocasião sequer em que Rory Taylor não conseguisse arrancar um sorriso de Jimmy May, toda vez que ele se sentia animado ou empolgado com alguma coisa, ela era a primeira pessoa pra quem ele contava, e ele apreciava ouvi-la da mesma forma que Rory estava sempre disposta a ouvi-lo. 

Mas naquele momento, Jimmy achava que a incomodaria se contasse sobre o que o estava perturbando. Ele esperou que ela chegasse até a fonte antes de dizer qualquer coisa, e pensou que se ficasse a encarando, seria falta de educação, por isso o jovem May baixou os olhos até que Rory chegasse ali.

-Ei, você me deixou pra trás de propósito? - a jovem Taylor colocou as mãos na cintura e perguntou, numa falsa voz de exigência.

-Não, eu só... - Jimmy deu de ombros, procurando as palavras certas - queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

-O meu irmãozinho te espantou? - Rory brincou, sentando-se ao lado dele - ele não é tão feio assim, pelo menos se você achou isso, não conta pro meu pai.

-Não - Jimmy riu baixinho, o que fez Rory sorrir satisfeita, já que era esse o intuito dela - seu irmão não tem nada a ver com isso, o Rufus é tão lindinho quanto você... e herdou a beleza do resto da sua família.

-Então, se não importa se eu perguntar Jim, que é que tá pensando? - ela olhou bem nos olhos tímidos e cabisbaixos dele, transbordando preocupação.

-Ah, você sabe, sobre... - ele hesitou, não sabendo bem como responder - é que você sabe o quanto a banda é importante pros nossos pais e esse tempo em que eles não tem trabalho, tem deixado eles tristes, e eu...

-Está triste por eles - entendeu Rory - mas tem mais alguma coisa, não tem?

-É só que eu comecei a pensar no meu trabalho, se isso acontecesse comigo, de eu ter que parar de trabalhar por um tempo por causa da minha profissão, se eu meio que escolher um trabalho que me force a parar de trabalhar temporariamente - Jimmy começou a divagar, e ela revirou os olhos, mas ela gostava do amigo ser tão inteligente - bom, é que eu ainda não sei o que eu vou ser.

-Não vai ser músico, isso é bem óbvio - ela apontou um dedo pra ele - não aguentaria fazer tantos shows...

-E talento não é uma coisa que eu herdei do meu pai - Jimmy se permitiu rir - não, tem razão, eu amo o Queen, mas não tentaria nada parecido em ser como eles.

-É, nem eu... - confessou Rory, num suspiro.

-Sério? Mas você é tão metidinha e convencida às vezes... - brincou ele, o que deixou sua amiga indignada - combina com uma estrela de rock.

-Ah James May! Eu me dou o trabalho de vir até aqui só pra ver se você tá bem e é assim que você me retribui? - ela fingiu raiva e empurrou o ombro de Jimmy de leve, o toque fez ambos estremecerem.

-Desculpa, mas falando sério, já pensou no que quer ser quando crescer? - ele se virou pra ela, aguardando sua resposta.

-Não sei, só acho que... Gostaria de ajudar as pessoas, de alguma forma - Rory se esforçou para pensar numa resposta mais concreta.

-Muitas profissões ajudam as pessoas, de certa forma - Jimmy se virou para ela - igual os meus pais, sabe, eles costumavam ser professores, e eles ensinavam, ajudavam as crianças a aprender.

-E o Queen? Acha que ser músico não ajuda as pessoas? - a jovem Taylor ficou intrigada com aquela afirmação.

-Ajuda sim - Jimmy afirmou de prontidão, achando que ela queria pegá-lo em alguma armadilha - música é algo tão maravilhoso, que faz as pessoas se sentirem melhor, distraírem-se dos seus problemas, se divertirem, também é uma profissão boa, mas não pra nós pelo jeito.

-Quem sabe podemos ser médicos - Rory deu de ombros, apenas sugerindo distraidamente - é a profissão mais óbvia que ajuda as pessoas, mas é preciso ter paciência, dedicação...

-Isso você tem - Jimmy acabou confessando, o que deixou Rory feliz e constrangida pelo elogio.

A srta. Taylor apenas deu um sorriso envergonhado em resposta, abaixando a cabeça para se desviar do olhar penetrante, mas gentil de Jimmy. Ela olhou novamente para ele, e Jimmy se perdeu no rosto dela, o rosto de sua velha amiga, alguém tão querida para ele, bondosa, engraçada, única. O rosto dele se inclinou ainda mais para ela, e um pensamento súbito passou por sua cabeça, assustando tanto a Jimmy que o fez se levantar depressa, deixando Rory confusa.

-Que foi Jim? - ela se levantou, rápida como ele, ficando na sua frente, tentando entender sua atitude.

-Eu... - ele gaguejou, tentando improvisar alguma coisa - esqueci de fazer uma coisa em casa e acabei de me lembrar. 

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você - Rory não quis fazer mais perguntas.

-Não, não, pode ir na frente - ele evitou desesperadamente o contato visual com ela - eu vou de skate porque é mais rápido.

-Certo Jimmy - ela ficou um tanto magoada.

Seria bem melhor os dois irem juntos andando, eles não demorariam tanto pra chegar já que a casa dos May não estava tão longe assim, e ele estava com tanta pressa que nem pensou nessa possibilidade. Rory se convenceu de que deveria ser uma coisa muito importante que ele tinha esquecido pra ficar nesse estado de nervos tão de repente.

Sem dizer mais nada nem olhar pra trás, Jimmy deslizou o mais rápido que pôde, longe da garota que desejava tanto beijar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é Jimmy, puberdade é isso aí mesmo, problemas em gostar do crush todo mundo tem, e infelizmente pro Jimmyzinho, só vai piorar. Gente, antes que alguém reclame, o Rufus, a Tigerlily e a Lola são filhos da Dominique no universo dessa fic, só relembrando. Esse é o capítulo de hoje e quinta que vem vamos continuar exatamente de onde parou, digam um tchau pros flashbacks fofinhos de infância e digam oi para o drama adolescente. Até quinta, pessoal!


	4. Uma decisão

Se estivesse sozinho em casa, Jimmy teria subido as escadas correndo e ficaria no seu quarto até as visitas irem embora, até a hora do jantar, talvez pra sempre...

No entanto, ele não podia fazer isso enquanto os Taylor estivessem ali ainda. Disfarçando a confusão que sentia no momento, sentou-se entre as irmãs e começou a prestar atenção na televisão.

-Jimmy, cadê a Rory? - ouviu Felix perguntar, demorando um tempo para voltar à realidade.

-Rory... - murmurou o jovem May, além de sentir seu coração se apertar, lembrou-se da desculpa que dera a ela - ah eu falei pra ela que esqueci de fazer uma coisa, por isso eu vim na frente, ela deve estar chegando...

-Que foi que você esqueceu? - perguntou Felix, achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

-Nossa, eu tô tão esquecido que acabei de esquecer o que foi que eu esqueci... - Jimmy riu de nervoso, com uma mão na testa - acho que... Se eu for pro meu quarto, consigo me lembrar...

Ele deu outro sorriso, rápido e sem graça, subindo as escadas razoavelmente veloz, de uma maneira que não o julgassem maluco ou fugitivo.

Passou-se tempo suficiente pra que Chrissie desse falta do filho, sem ter notado que ele já tinha chegado em casa. Foi quando Rory chegou sozinha, e a sra. May estranhou.

-Cadê o Jimmy, Rory? - foi a vez de sua tia Chrissie perguntar.

-Ele veio na minha frente, disse que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer - disse a jovem Taylor, escondendo sua opinião sobre a atitude esquisita de Jimmy.

-Bom, só estávamos esperando você pra irmos embora - o pai dela avisou.

-Vocês tem que ir mesmo? Por que não ficam pro jantar? - Brian ofereceu.

-Ah eu agradeço Bri, mas o Rufus já está meio agitado, você sabe como é quando os filhos são pequenininhos - Dominique explicou.

-Quem sabe um outro dia, com mais antecedência - sugeriu Chrissie.

-Claro, com certeza - Roger também gostou da ideia.

As famílias se despediram com a ausência de Jimmy, o que deixou Rory ainda mais intrigada.

-Rory, tava tudo bem com o Jimmy quando ele te deixou pra trás? Porque ele tava tão esquisito... - Felix comentou com a irmã, durante o trajeto de volta pra casa.

-Olha, até que tava tudo bem - refletiu ela - mas de repente ele levantou meio assustado, eu pensei que ele deve ter esquecido uma coisa muito importante pra ficar desse jeito...

-Mesmo assim, ele não é assim - Felix acrescentou.

-Eu sei, mas, quem sabe isso passa, depois que ele resolver esse problema... - refletiu Rory e naturalmente o assunto se desfez, mas não a preocupação dela.

De volta à casa dos May, Jimmy realmente não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir. De repente, ele começou a chorar, mas estava tão confuso que nem sabia distinguir o motivo de estar chorando. Estava com raiva por ter saído correndo daquele jeito, mas também estava triste porque não conseguiu fazer o que queria, e de novo sentiu raiva de si mesmo, porque sabia que o que ele queria era errado.

Como assim ele queria beijar uma garota sem ao menos pedir a permissão dela? Sem serem oficialmente namorados? Isso era contra tudo que Jimmy considerava ser correto e adequado, mas o problema era que sua vontade de beijar Rory não passava. E por que ele queria beijá-la, afinal? Aquilo surgiu do nada, e ele sempre a respeitou, sempre quis ficar perto dela, tê-la como sua amiga, ouvir sua voz, ver seu sorriso, abraçá-la... Foi então que ele começou a formular uma teoria sobre o que é que estava sentindo.

Uma batida na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos e o trouxe de volta à realidade. Antes que respondesse, enxugou os olhos com as mãos e se recompôs o melhor que pôde.

-Oi? - sua voz saiu esganiçada ao pronunciar a pequena palavra.

-Jimmy, sou eu, eu posso entrar filho, por favor? - a mãe dele pediu num tom de súplica, o que comoveu o coração dele.

-Pode sim, mãe - Jimmy decidiu se sentar na sua cama, esperando Chrissie entrar.

-Eu... - a sra. May levou alguns segundos para processar o estado em que Jimmy estava - eu percebi que você não estava bem antes de sair, aconteceu alguma coisa com você e a Rory?

-Eu e a Rory... - Jimmy entrou em pânico, pensando que sua mãe já desconfiava de alguma coisa - nada, nada, eu não fiz nada...

-Calma, Jim, eu não tô entendendo - Chrissie se sentou perto dele - seja o que for, me conta por favor, prometo que não vou te julgar...

-Tá bom... - Jimmy suspirou, contente por poder contar com a constante compreensão de Chrissie, conseguindo pensar numa outra maneira de iniciar a conversa - mãe, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode, claro que pode - Chrissie ainda estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Você e o papai... - o jovem May estava lutando contra a própria vergonha - como você teve certeza que amava o papai?

-Meu Deus! Eu... - a pergunta pegou Chrissie de surpresa e Jimmy se sentiu mais culpado por isso - bom, eu sei que eu o amava antes de ele me pedir em namoro, mas só percebi justamente quando ele me pediu em namoro, foi o estalo que eu precisava pra perceber os meus sentimentos por ele.

-Ah, faz sentido - Jimmy assentiu, se sentindo um pouco mais calmo - é que eu acho que eu acabei de ter meu estalo... Com a Rory...

Chrissie não disse mais nada, entendia que tinha que apenas ouvir o que seu filho estava dizendo, já que era tão difícil pra ele pra contar. Jimmy entendeu que podia continuar.

-Mãe, eu e ela estávamos só conversando - ele continuou a história - e de repente, nós meio que sentamos mais perto um do outro e eu... Fui tomado por essa vontade doida de... Beijar ela. Só que eu não fiz isso, seria horrível da minha parte se eu fizesse isso sem ela deixar e... Bom, parece que... Eu parei pra pensar que... Mãe, eu estou apaixonado pela Rory e o pior de tudo é que... Acho que gosto dela desde criança e só percebi agora. O problema é que... Eu não sei o que fazer...

-Eu te entendo meu amor, e não tem problema nenhum nisso - a sra. May tocou o rosto do filho para confortá-lo, como sempre fazia - o que você quer fazer agora que sabe disso? O que você acha que é o certo a se fazer?

-Mãe, sinceramente esperava que a senhora me dissesse o que fazer - o menino coçou a nuca e deu um riso de nervoso, mas de um pouco de alívio.

-Hum, vamos pensar nisso juntos - a mãe dele ofereceu numa voz sugestiva - você estaria disposto a namorar com ela? Com toda responsabilidade e seriedade de um namoro, incluindo pedir a permissão do Roger?

-Olha mamãe, eu não acho que tenho idade pra namorar - Jimmy confessou e Chrissie não pôde deixar de ficar calma e aliviada por isso - e muito menos a Rory, ela só tem 13 anos e tanta coisa pra viver ainda... Além disso, eu não sei se ela gosta de mim da mesma forma, é, é um fato que eu sou apaixonado por ela, admito, mas também é verdade que eu não estou pronto pra namorar.

-Então, você pretende esperar ficarem mais velhos e contar pra ela o que sente? - completou Chrissie.

-Acho que sim - Jimmy assentiu lentamente, tomando sua decisão - acho que podemos continuar sendo amigos, por enquanto, até chegar a hora certa de contar.

-Me parece um bom plano - concordou a mãe dele, que abraçou o filho, orgulhosa.

-Obrigado mamãe - Jimmy beijou o rosto dela - no fim das contas, você me disse o que fazer.

-E você já está se sentindo bem o suficiente pra fazer piada - Chrissie riu, afagando a cabeça do filho.

Tanto a mãe como o filho estavam aliviados pela decisão que Jimmy tinha tomado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> é gente, o beijo Jimmory foi adiado por uns anos aí, e de verdade gente, eu pensava igual o Jimmy quando tinha a idade dele, queria que minha irmã tivesse essa sensatez também, enfim, espero que vocês não fiquem com raiva de mim por adiar o nosso casal, mas esperem que eventualmente vamos chegar lá, beleza? Muito obrigada por lerem e até quinta!


	5. Um pedido

Rory sempre foi uma boa aluna e, como todo mundo, tinha suas dificuldades em algumas matérias, mas não em Biologia, que era sua favorita. Talvez seu pai tivesse um pouco de influência nisso, mas ela não sabia se era por isso ou porque ela simplesmente gostava. Na aula de Biologia daquela manhã, ela se esforçava para responder as atividades propostas pelo professor, embora soubesse muito bem as respostas, mas estava tendo dificuldades em se concentrar já que algo, ou melhor, alguém a estava atrapalhando, não que Rory estivesse achando ruim. 

Tommy Lancer estava conversando com Danny Brackle, um assunto que certamente os dois estavam gostando, já que pareciam tão animados. Ao ver Tommy, Rory não conseguia parar de dar um sorriso tímido, seu coração batia um tantinho mais forte só de ficar ali o observando, até que seu colega de turma resolveu olhar de volta, com certeza notando que ela o estava encarando.

-Oi Rory - Tommy disse e voltou a conversar.

Eram só duas palavras, era um simples cumprimento, mas toda vez que Tommy dizia isso para ela, Rory tinha vontade de dar pulinhos de alegria. Isso aconteceu desde a primeira vez que o rapaz a cumprimentou, no primeiro dia de aula, em que ele era um novato na escola e, ela, sendo gentil, querendo apresentá-lo ao novo lugar, logo disse quem era. Rory só não esperava reagir da maneira que reagiu, ficando com a boca levemente aberta, os olhos arregalados, quase hipnotizada pelo sorriso perfeito e o topete impecável de Tommy. Só depois de alguns segundos é que ela se deu conta do seu estado.

Conforme o ano foi passando, ela viu que sempre se esforçava e fazia de tudo todos os dias só para ouvir aquele "Oi Rory". Era claro o quanto ela gostava de Tommy, mas não queria dizer que ela tinha coragem para contar a alguém, muito mesmo a ele. Por meses, ela guardou seus sentimentos para si mesma. Foi quando algo inesperado aconteceu. Assim que o sino bateu e o professor avisou que queria as atividades prontas para a próxima aula, Tommy aproveitou o tempo livre que tinha antes de outro professor chegar e foi até a mesa de Rory.

-Oi Rory - ele disse outra vez e a jovem Taylor se sentiu derretida - me espera na hora da saída? Preciso falar com você.

-Ah tá tudo bem - ela conseguiu responder, sem tirar o sorrisinho bobo da cara.

O bendito do Tommy ainda deu mais um sorriso charmoso pra ela antes de voltar pro seu lugar. Rory apenas olhou pra baixo, respirando fundo, mal esperando pela hora da saída só para ver o que Tommy queria falar com ela.

Assim que o horário que ele combinou chegou, eles saíram juntos da sala e Tommy andou até a entrada da escola, mas não saiu. Rory ainda estava ao seu lado, ansiosa e confusa. Foi então que viu que Tommy também estava um pouco como ela.

-É que... - começou ele - eu estou a semana inteira tentando falar uma coisa pra você, e Rory... eu gosto muito de você e queria saber se... você quer namorar comigo.

-Sim! - a menina se assustou com sua própria espontaneidade cinco segundos depois de dar a resposta, e pensar um pouco melhor - sim, quer dizer, eu quero sim, só tenho que... olha Tommy, eu te acho muito legal e bonito, e eu quero mesmo ser sua namorada, é que eu preciso falar pros meus pais, tá bom?

-Ah, tudo bem, eu vou falar pros meus pais também - Tommy assentiu, mais relaxado - então, tchau e até amanhã, namorada.

-Certo, tchau... - Rory respondeu, ainda meio assustada, sem nem perceber seu recém feito namorado se inclinar pra perto dela, de um jeito que só podia significar uma coisa.

Foi um beijo muito rápido, desajeitado, inocente, mas que fez os dois jovens se sentirem ainda mais apaixonados. Rory e Tommy seguiram caminhos diferentes para casa, e por mais que ela tivesse passado boa parte do trajeto encantada com sua paixão secreta se tornar seu namorado, conforme ela foi se aproximando de casa, começou a ficar preocupada.

Ela nunca esconderia algo tão sério assim dos pais, afinal não havia nada demais em ela namorar, afinal já tinha 16 anos, geralmente, todo mundo já tinha um namorado nessa idade, e tinha certeza que seus pais aceitariam.

Não havia ninguém por perto quando Rory entrou em sua casa, ela subiu as escadas e guardou sua mochila em seu quarto e logo depois desceu, na esperança de encontrar seus pais logo. Ela sabia que era muito melhor contar as novidades de uma vez do que ficar adiando.

-Mãe? - a jovem Taylor passou por toda casa, chamando por Dominique.

-Eu estou aqui - ouviu a mãe responder dos fundos e Rory se apressou para encontrá-la.

-Oi, mãe - a menina sorriu e a abraçou - tudo bem com você e a minha irmãzinha?

-Ah sim, obrigada por perguntar - Dominique sorriu por sua filha ser tão atenciosa - só estou um pouco cansada.

Rory ficou feliz em ouvir isso, já que a gravidez de sua mãe requeria cuidados a mais, mas 6 meses já tinham se passado e Dominique e a bebê estavam bem, toda a família acreditava que tudo correria bem até o fim da gestação.

-E o pai e os meninos? - Rory perguntou, dando falta deles e sabendo que deveria esperar por seu pai para contar.

-Felix avisou que vai dormir na casa do Jimmy com ele e o Bobby - a sra. Taylor informou - seu pai foi buscar umas coisas pra mim com o Rufus, mas já deve estar voltando.

-Certo, certo... - Rory murmurou, entendendo, mas ficando um pouco inquieta.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu amor? Pode me contar se quiser - Dominique estranhou o comportamento da filha.

-É, é mãe, aconteceu, mas eu preciso falar com você e com o papai, os dois juntos, ao mesmo tempo - declarou a menina com uma certa urgência.

-Falar o que, Rory? - Roger acabava de chegar, sendo sorrateiro como sempre, tentando surpreendê-la.

-Ah oi pai, oi Ruf - ela cumprimentou seu pai e seu irmãozinho, um tanto assustada - eu... preciso falar uma coisa com vocês...

-Pelo jeito é muito importante, ela fez questão que você chegasse antes de falar qualquer coisa - Dominique avisou o marido, o que só o deixou mais desconfiado.

-Bom, eu estou aqui - Roger estendeu os braços para ser enfático - é só falar, filha.

-Tá bom, é que... - Rory olhou pra baixo por um instante e depois para os pais - tem um garoto na minha turma, o Tommy...

-Você já falou dele, mais de uma vez - recordou a mãe.

-É, pois é, ele mesmo - a menina uniu as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados, numa maneira de se distrair do seu nervosismo - ele acabou de me pedir em namoro e... eu aceitei, então, eu tô namorando, é isso que eu tinha pra contar.

-Oh... - Dominique murmurou, surpresa, mas não brava.

-É o que?! - Roger começou a andar de um lado pro outro, completamente atordoado - Rory Eleanor Taylor, o que você acabou de dizer? Quem é esse Tommy? Faz quanto tempo que você conhece ele? Por que sua mãe já ouviu falar dele e eu não? Eu quero falar com esse Tommy agora! Você tem o número dele, não tem? Dá pra mim agora!

-Calma, pai, eu não queria te deixar bravo... - Rory se assustou, nunca tinha visto seu pai naquele estado e agora tinha medo de ter entrado numa baita enrascada.

-Eu não estou bravo Rory, eu só... - a respiração de Roger estava entrecortada, ele se esforçava parar recuperar o fôlego - eu me assustei filha, não esperava que você fosse namorar tão cedo...

-Eu não posso? - temeu a menina.

-Não, não é isso, é que... - Roger tentava encontrar outras palavras que não fossem "não, claro que não" - você é minha filhinha Rory, e eu, bom, eu preciso falar com esse rapaz, pra ver quais são as intenções dele com você e tudo mais. Agora me dá o número dele, por favor.

Ainda com receio, a jovem Taylor discou o número de telefone e com mais medo ainda, entregou para seu pai.

-Alô? - ela, sua mãe e seu irmão ouviram Roger dizer - eu gostaria de falar com o Tommy por favor, ah é ele? Que ótimo, deixa eu me apresentar, eu sou o sr. Taylor, pai da Rory, que você diz ser sua namorada, então meu rapaz, eu queria conhecer você, se possível, agora mesmo. Sim, sim, agora, não importa se demorar, mas eu espero, você só tem que sair de casa o mais rápido possível, tudo bem então, tchau.

-Pai... - Rory apertou os lábios, já se sentindo envergonhada.

-Fique calma minha querida, só vou fazer o que tenho que fazer - Roger deu um sorriso de satisfação.

Assim que Tommy chegou à casa dos Taylor foi recebido pelo pai de sua namorada, que tinha um sorriso intimidador estampado no rosto.

-Tommy Lancer, não é? - disse Roger, apertando a mão do rapaz com um pouco mais de força - sente-se e me escute.

Rory sorriu ao ver o namorado, mas logo foi aconselhada com um olhar da mãe de que era melhor ela não demonstrar muito afeto.

-Primeiro de tudo sr. Taylor é um prazer conhecê-lo, a senhora também, sra. Taylor - Tommy escorregou nas palavras.

-Tá, tá, corta toda essa baboseira e me escute - Roger continuou, irritado e impaciente - eu entendo que você gosta da Rory e pelo jeito ela gosta de você também, e vocês concordaram em namorarem. Eu vou dar minha permissão, contanto que você cuide bem dela e não a magoe, porque se alguma coisa ruim acontecer com a minha filha por sua causa, você vai se ver comigo, estamos entendidos, sr. Lancer?

-Muito entendidos, senhor - o menino assentiu, engolindo em seco - sua filha é muito especial pra mim e eu não vou fazer nada de mal a ela.

-Acho bom - Roger deu outro sorriso satisfeito - tem algo a acrescentar, Domi?

-Bom, acho que o meu marido já disse tudo que eu queria dizer, Tommy - Dominique declarou, num tom de voz descontraído - mas fique tranquilo que eu não falaria do mesmo jeito do Roger. Vocês podem namorar sim, se obedecerem o que nós pedirmos pra vocês e forem responsáveis.

-Tudo bem - Tommy prometeu, se sentindo melhor por falar com a sra. Taylor, que estava muito mais calma e tranquila.

Depois de todo esse acordo, Rory e Tommy se sentiram mais tranquilos e aliviados e Dominique até acabou convidando o garoto para o jantar. Foi o tempo que Roger precisou para quebrar o choque inicial de perceber que sua garotinha estava crescendo. Só esperava que Tommy fosse bom para ela como ele aprendeu a ser depois de conhecer Dominique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modo super pai ativar! Cara, foi muito engraçado escrever o Roger pai super protetor, essa ideia veio da minha amiga KosemSasuSaku, já que o Roger aprontou todas, sabe muito bem como os homens são e não quer que suas filhas passem por isso, mas no caso da Rory... Bom, sem spoilers! A Dominique está grávida da Tigerlily aqui, e vocês perceberam que já é meio que uma gravidez de risco porque a Domi já não estava mais assim numa idade ideal pra ter filhos, mas vai ficar tudo bem com as duas. Essa história também tem uma playlist especial no Spotify com o nome de Certeza Duvidosa/The Doubtful Truth playlist. Ah, A Garota dos Sonhos, por mais que já acabou, também tem uma playlist no meu perfil, é só checar lá. Bom, é isso, e até quinta!


	6. Uma noite com os amigos

Jimmy e sua família estavam contentes com as visitas que estavam recebendo naquela noite em sua casa. Felix e Robert sempre foram muito bons amigos dele desde que eram crianças, eram meninos quietos e introvertidos, em níveis diferentes, sendo Jimmy definitivamente o mais quieto, mas quando os três estavam juntos se sentiam à vontade e conversavam muito, pela grande amizade que tinham.

Aquela tinha sido uma ocasião especial, Robert estava em uma semana de folga da faculdade e aproveitou para passar um tempo com sua família e seus melhores amigos. Ele sugeriu a Felix dormirem na casa de Jimmy e logo o jovem May aceitou. Tanto Chrissie como Brian se animaram com a ideia, já que amavam os meninos como se realmente fossem seus sobrinhos.

-Então Rob, como tá sendo esse segundo ano de faculdade? - a sra. May perguntou durante o jantar.

-Hã, bem melhor que no ano passado - Robert confessou - as coisas melhoram quando você se acostuma com elas.

-Sei bem do que tá falando, toda a correria e sono e cansaço - Brian se lembrava dos seus tempos de universitário - mas sempre tem um lado bom da faculdade.

-Se tem, só tá meio difícil de eu encontrar, tio Bri - lamentou Robert, com sinceridade.

-Mas não perca a esperança, coisas boas acontecem quando a gente menos espera - garantiu Brian, olhando para a esposa logo em seguida.

Jimmy não deixou de notar isso e sabia exatamente o que significava. Os pais dele se conheceram quando os dois eram universitários, e se encontram pela primeira vez onde a mãe dele estudava. Era uma história linda e muito conhecida, que ele gostava, mas naquele momento, apertava seu coração pensar em romance.

Não tinha esquecido de sua promessa, estava se esforçando para cumprí-la, mas às vezes era difícil. Sempre que pensava em falar com Rory sobre seus sentimentos por ela, repetia a si mesmo que ainda não era a hora. Ainda se sentia inseguro, despreparado, tinha medo de como ela reagiria. Por isso, respirava fundo, focava em outras coisas, e naquele momento focava principalmente nos seus estudos. Afinal, no ano seguinte, seria a vez dele de cursar uma faculdade.

-Não desanima a gente assim, Rob - Jimmy pediu - esqueceu que a gente vai começar a faculdade ano que vem?

-Não tô te desanimando, só tô te alertando - Robert se justificou.

-Mas tio Brian disse que tem coisas boas, então vamos tentar focar nas coisas boas, Jim, que tal? - Felix manteve o otimismo, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do jovem May.

-É, claro - Jimmy respondeu mais por educação do que por força de vontade.

Um tempo depois, quando terminaram o jantar, Felix se ofereceu para tirar os pratos e Robert pra lavar a louça.

-Olha que prestativos vocês... - Louisa comentou, observando os meninos - deviam vir jantar mais vezes.

-Só pra eles fazerem seu trabalho no seu lugar? De jeito nenhum mocinha! - o pai dela a repreendeu num tom descontraído.

-Podem vir só pra jantar mesmo - Emily consertou - só porque vocês são amigos do meu irmão e mamãe cozinha bem.

-É por isso que nós viemos, Emily - Felix sorriu para a pequena May.

-Certo, vamos parar com essa bobeira e ir dormir logo - Jimmy se irritou e apressou os amigos.

-Ah Jim, ainda tá cedo! - Robert reclamou.

-Não interessa, a casa é minha, vocês vão dormir na hora que eu dormir - o jovem May rebateu.

-E se nosso sono não chegar na mesma hora que o seu? - Felix tentou uma última brincadeira.

-Ah vocês entenderam! - Jimmy ergueu os braços de frustração.

-Certo, sr. Irritadinho, já entendemos - Robert aceitou o que o amigo pedia só pra que ele não se ficar com mais raiva.

Os meninos então foram para o quarto de Jimmy e Chrissie surgiu logo em seguida, para ver como eles estavam.

-Eu vim ajudar a fazer as camas - ela explicou sua presença - e ver se precisam de mais alguma coisa.

-Mãe, obrigado, mas só traz os cobertores e a gente se vira sozinho - Jimmy respondeu com pressa.

-Tudo bem meu amor - A sra. May assentiu e foi buscar os cobertores.

-Jim, eu não entendi porque você ficou bravo de repente, se foi alguma coisa que a gente fez, me desculpa - Robert esclareceu, preocupado.

-Foi só a Louisa brincando que irritou ele - Felix deu de ombros.

-Não, cara, tem muito mais que isso - o jovem Deacon insistiu.

Os meninos se calaram quando Chrissie voltou ao quarto.

-Aqui está - ela entregou os cobertores ao filho - boa noite meninos, durmam com os anjos e se conversarem até tarde, não façam muito barulho.

Os meninos assentiram e responderam boa noite. Não demorou muito pra que os três estivessem em seus respectivos lugares, esperando o sono chegar, mas ele não vinha.

-Desculpa por eu ter ficado bravo, é só uma coisa que o meu pai falou... - Jimmy quebrou o silêncio, lamentando um pouco.

-Poxa Jimmy, seu pai brigou com você? Mas vocês pareciam tão bem no jantar - Felix tentou entender a situação.

-Não foi isso, é só que o que ele falou me lembrou de uma outra coisa - o jovem May confessou, soando tristonho.

-Jim, se ficar falando por enigma, não vamos poder te ajudar - Robert pediu de maneira compreensiva.

-É que... Eu tenho um pouco de vergonha, tá bom, muita vergonha de falar sobre isso... - Jimmy se enrolou mais um pouco.

-Por acaso isso tem a ver com a Rory? - Felix decidiu ser direto.

-Co...como assim? Eu... Eu... não falei nada… - o jovem May nem tentou negar, mas também nem conseguiu dizer mais nada.

-Eu já deveria saber - suspirou Bobby.

-Como é que vocês sabem? - Jimmy conseguiu perguntar, espantado.

-A gente cresceu com você, eu vi minha irmã crescer, a gente te conhece bem, você sempre foi muito próximo dela, sempre preocupado com a Rory, acha que não dá pra perceber? - Felix argumentou - tá espantado na sua cara...

-E o jeito que o tio Brian e a tia Chrissie se olham, faz você pensar em quem você gosta - Robert resumiu os pensamentos do amigo, também pensando a mesma coisa.

-Oh, pera aí, nosso Deaky também tem uma paixão secreta? - Felix desviou o assunto para Robert.

-Primeiro, Deaky é o apelido do meu pai, e segundo, eu não disse nada sobre isso, estávamos falando do Jimmy - Rob se manifestou.

-Pelo jeito a minha paixão não é tão secreta assim - Jimmy conseguiu rir - já que vocês conhecem a minha, contem a de vocês.

-Eu não tenho ninguém no momento, sério - Felix disse sendo sincero, e já que os três nunca mentiam um para o outro, foi o suficiente para convencer os amigos.

-Tudo bem então, tem uma garota caloura - Robert decidiu contar - o nome dela é Eliza, e eu... só vi ela na lanchonete da faculdade, ouvi a amiga dela a chamando e é só por isso que eu sei o nome dela.

-Vish, então timidez é o problema de vocês - Felix concluiu.

-Não é só isso - Jimmy estava mais à vontade agora - eu não acho certo eu e Rory... Ficarmos juntos agora, eu não acho que seja o tempo certo, somos tão novos ainda e não sei se ela gosta de mim também, só tô esperando a hora certa...

-Nossa Jimmy, isso é admirável - Felix se surpreendeu - obrigado pela consideração com a minha irmã, e, se ela gostar de você um dia do mesmo jeito que você gosta dela, vou ficar muito feliz de justo você namorar com a Rory.

-Obrigado Felix, isso é muito importante pra mim - Jimmy sorriu para o jovem Taylor.

-Agora que confessamos nossos sentimentos e passamos vergonha, podemos dormir, senhores? - propôs Robert, já sentindo o cansaço.

-Sim, podemos - Jimmy riu e se virou pra dormir.

-Boa noite Deaky - Felix disse brincando, mas Robert já não estava prestando atenção, quase adormecendo.

Jimmy se sentiu um pouco mais leve por contar, por saber que seus amigos o entendiam, que Robert passava pelo mesmo, e que Felix aceitava seus sentimentos pela irmã dele. Por causa disso, Jimmy achou que seria um pouco mais fácil continuar esperando o tempo certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah que dó do Jimmy, tão inocente… nem ele nem Felix desconfiam que o Tommy acabou de virar namorado da Rory. Esse capítulo foi muito importante pra estabelecer a amizade dos meninos. Aqui vai uma pequena curiosidade de bastidores, era pro Robert ser o primeiro a saber que o Jimmy tinha percebido que tava apaixonado, mas fez muito mais sentido, pelo menos pra mim, o Jimmy contar pra mãe dele. Ele não tem vergonha de contar essas coisas pra Chrissie, que bom né? Mas já pro Brian… vocês vão ver no próximo capítulo. Não resisti e pus um momentinho Brissie. Vocês viram? Até o Robert shippa eles kkkk. Bom espero que tenham gostado da pequena participação das irmãs May aqui, a Louisa tá com 13 anos e a Emily com 9 anos nesse capítulo. Valeu e até quinta que vem!


	7. Um almoço

Felix voltou para casa logo depois de tomar café da manhã com Robert e os May. Robert estava com certa pressa, já que tia Roni exigiu que o filho voltasse pra casa o mais cedo possível, para ter mais tempo de passar com a família antes que ele voltasse para a faculdade. Felix, por sua vez, também decidiu que era melhor voltar para casa também, mas prometeu que logo voltaria para ver Jimmy.

Chegando à sua casa, o mais velho dos irmãos Taylor não encontrou ninguém na sala de estar e imaginou que seus pais e irmãos tivessem saído. Ele subiu as escadas, guardando seus pertences em seu quarto e antes que descesse novamente, encontrou Rory na porta de seu quarto.

-Faz tempo que chegou? - ela perguntou, com um grande sorriso, o que deixou Felix contente.

-Não, acabei de chegar - seu irmão sorriu de volta - pelo jeito você estava com muita saudade de mim pra me receber tão contente desse jeito.

-Ah sim, é claro que senti sua falta, mas eu também tô contente por outra coisa - Rory fez um ar de mistério.

-E que outra coisa é essa? - ele estava realmente curioso, sem conseguir entender o que a irmã queria dizer.

-Vem, vou te mostrar - prosseguiu ela, sem perder o entusiasmo.

Felix apenas seguiu a irmã, ficando contente por logo ver o resto da família, seus pais, Rufus, e um estranho. Era um menino provavelmente da idade de Rory, que Felix nunca tinha visto.

-Oi gente - disse ele cumprimentando a família, olhando confuso para a visita - e oi, eu sou Felix, acho que não fomos apresentados ainda.

-Ah sim, Rory falou muito de você - Tommy se levantou, oferecendo uma mão para que o outro apertasse - meu nome é Tommy, sou namorado da Rory.

-Você é... - foi difícil para Felix disfarçar o próprio espanto, e depois ficou irritado e desconfiado, mas se controlou - claro, namorado da Rory, certo...

Felix ficou tão atordoado que deixou Tommy com a mão estendida, e se sentou ao lado de Roger com rapidez.

-Pai, que história é essa? - Felix murmurou para Roger, um pouco depois.

-Eu te conto depois, prometo - seu pai sussurrou  de volta.

Ambos sorriram para Tommy, disfarçando sua conspiração. Dominique como sempre, manteve a paz entre Tommy e o marido e o filho mais velho, conversando com Rory e Tommy enquanto Roger e Felix observavam cada palavra e gesto do garoto. Tommy acabou ficando pro almoço e Felix trocou apenas palavras necessárias com ele. Antes que ele fosse embora, notou que ele estava prestes a beijar sua irmã se despedindo, e Felix teve que baixar o olhar, não querendo testemunhar alguém beijando sua irmãzinha.

-Vocês dois são ridículos - Dominique comentou sobre o filho e o marido, entre risos e longe dos ouvidos de Rory, que já tinha subido para o seu quarto, ainda num estado de encantamento.

-Pode até ser mãe, mas eu preciso de explicações - Felix queria saber mais detalhes.

-Por que você não vai lá e pergunta pra ela então? - foi o que sua mãe sugeriu, e com um suspiro, decidiu seguir o conselho da mãe.

-Rory? Posso entrar? - Felix bateu na porta do quarto da irmã e esperou por uma resposta.

-Entra - ela permitiu e ele entrou - que foi?

-Então, né, o Tommy... - Felix começou - é que... foi meio estranho pra mim voltar pra casa e descobrir que a minha irmã tem um namorado, quando até ontem você não tinha, pelo que eu saiba. Então, me conta, como é que se conheceram, como que você virou namorada dele?

-Ele é da minha turma, nos conhecemos esse ano, e eu acho que sempre gostei dele - contou Rory, encantada - aí ontem ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei.

-Hã, sim, e você gosta mesmo dele, né? - Felix tinha que ter certeza.

-Sim, gosto muito e ele de mim - assentiu a menina.

-Tudo bem então, irmãzinha, se você está feliz, ficou feliz por você - ele deu um sorriso discreto, a abraçando, escondendo sua tristeza.

Dando outro sorriso tristonho, ele deixou Rory sozinha, sem conseguir parar de pensar em Jimmy. Por serem muito amigos, Felix pensou como ele reagiria à notícia, ou se fosse melhor ele mesmo contar para prepará-lo. Ainda assim, Felix sabia que se Jimmy ouvisse ele contar que sua irmã tinha um namorado, partiria o coração do jovem May ainda mais. Então Felix decidiu esperar mais um pouco, até ele mesmo se acostumar com a ideia.

Para completar toda a complicação, Dominique tinha decidido convidar toda a família para o almoço de domingo, o que significava que toda a banda e suas famílias se reuniriam na casa dos Taylor, e ainda seria uma ocasião para que Tommy conhecesse todo mundo. Felix nem se importaria com a reação dele ao descobrir que o pai da sua namorada era o baterista do Queen, o que mais o preocupava era como Jimmy ficaria.

Felix decidiu que não contaria nada a ninguém, nem dos sentimentos de Jimmy por Rory, nem do namorado de Rory para Jimmy. Ele respeitava a decisão de seu amigo, achava melhor Jim decidir o que fazer depois de descobrir. No entanto, Felix estaria pronto para consolá-lo.

Então, quando o domingo chegou, todos estavam na casa dos Taylor, inclusive Jimmy e sua família e é claro, Tommy. Por mais que Robert e James tivessem notado um certo nervosismo da parte de Felix, o jovem May não teve tempo de perguntar o motivo, já que Rory tinha ido falar com ele primeiro.

O coração de Jimmy bateu mais forte ao vê-la, as borboletas em seu estômago não o deixaram em paz, mas ele fez o seu melhor para disfarçar tudo isso.

-Oi, Jimmy! - ela disse, animada como sempre - tudo bem com você?

-Oi, Rory, tudo sim - ele respondeu rapidamente - e você?

-Tô muito bem, de verdade - foi então que a animação dela diminuiu um pouquinho, dando lugar a certa apreensão - tem alguém que eu queria te apresentar, só não falei antes porque queria que vocês se conhecessem pessoalmente.

-Ok - Jimmy começou a ficar preocupado, sem ter ideia de quem Rory queria que ele tanto conhecesse.

-Tommy - Rory chamou e Lancer foi até ela, colocando um braço sobre os ombros da namorada, o que indicou a Jimmy do que se tratava tudo aquilo - deixa eu te apresentar meu grande amigo, Jimmy May, ele é o filho mais velho do tio Brian e da tia Chrissie.

-Oi, prazer em te conhecer - Jimmy disse por educação, morrendo de medo por dentro, por desconfiar de quem Tommy era.

-Oi, igualmente, a Rory falou muito de você - Tommy foi simpático.

-Então, Jimmy, eu e o Tommy estamos namorando - Rory contou o que o pobre May temia - não é demais?

-Claro, claro, eu... - por dentro, James sentiu suas estruturas se abalarem, seu mundo desmoronar, mas ele estava em público, na frente de toda família, sem ter pra onde correr e se refugiar - não falei com o Felix ainda, vou ver onde ele tá, a gente se fala mais tarde.

-Tá bom - Rory aceitou e o viu ir atrás de seu irmão.

Felix estava conversando com Robert quando viu Jimmy passar e, sem hesitar, correu para socorrer o amigo.

-Vamos lá pra cima - instruiu o jovem Taylor, com pesar.

Assim, Jimmy se sentou na cama de Felix, ele e Robert o observavam, decidindo o que fazer para consolá-lo.

-Não liga se eu chorar? - perguntou Jimmy, já chorando - e de me deixarem um pouco sozinho, por favor?

-Claro, cara - Felix aceitou as condições, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

-A gente volta daqui a pouco - Robert acrescentou, no que Jimmy assentiu.

Assim, Jimmy se rendeu às lágrimas, ao sentimento de perda, ao fato de terem tirado dele a oportunidade de estar com a garota que amava. Foi quando se deu conta, se fosse apenas uma paixão, não reagiria da forma que estava reagindo. Não adiantaria mais contar a ela o que sentia, no que isso mudaria o fato de que agora ela estava com Tommy? E como ela parecia feliz ao lado dele...

Por mais que ele tivesse perdido Rory, ele ainda a amaria, nada o faria deixar de amá-la, e era por isso que respeitava as decisões dela. Tudo que restava a Jimmy agora, era se conformar, aceitar, seguir em frente. Mas não conseguiria fazer tudo isso de uma vez, precisaria de tempo e de ajuda. 

Decidindo encarar a realidade, ele se levantou, lavou o rosto e desceu para a sala de jantar, decidido a fingir que nada tinha acontecido com ele. Jimmy sentou bem entre seus pais, o que os fez entrar em estado de alerta imediatamente. Chrissie e Brian conheciam seu menino desde que ele tinha nascido, e tinham certeza que tinha algo de errado com ele.

 _"Sabe o que foi que aconteceu com o Jim?"_  Brian questionou sua esposa, apenas com o olhar.

 _"Não tenho certeza, mas acho que sei o que é, mas é melhor ele contar, Bri"_  devolveu Chrissie, o que deixou seu marido mais preocupado.

Quando Rory apresentou Tommy aos seus tios, o garoto ficou curioso para saber como John, Brian e Freddie poderiam ser tão próximos dos Taylor a ponto de Rory e seus irmãos chamarem eles de tios.

-E como é que vocês quatro se conhecem, sr. Taylor? - Lancer perguntou ao Roger.

-Bom nós somos uma banda, o Queen! - Roger deu a explicação de uma vez.

-Queen? Tipo A Rainha? Nunca ouvi falar - Tommy estava incrédulo - tá brincando, não tá, sr. Taylor?

-É esse garoto quem tá de brincadeira, não é, Rog? - Freddie ficou indignado - Rory, pensei que tinha contado sobre a gente.

-Não contei, tio - a menina ficou um tanto envergonhada.

-Sem problemas, querida - Freddie logo consertou.

-Nós estamos velhos, Freddie - John ponderou - não pode obrigar a nova geração a conhecer a gente.

-Não estamos tão velhos assim e não foi isso que eu quis dizer, só achei que ele já tivesse ouvido falar de nós - insistiu o vocalista.

-Espera, o senhor é Freddie, Freddie Mercury? Já ouvi falar dele, digo do senhor - Tommy recordou - só não te reconheci sem o bigode.

-Ouviu do Freddie e não do Queen? - Brian quis esclarecer a dúvida.

-É, não sabia que o Freddie Mercury tinha uma banda - Tommy respondeu inocentemente, o que causou um efeito colateral geral na mesa.

Todos ali mostraram um pouco de indignação, espanto e surpresa, cada um ao seu modo. Roger mordeu os lábios e bateu a mão na testa por tamanho desapontamento, Rory se sentiu envergonhada, e no fundo, Jimmy se sentiu contente por Tommy estar pagando mico.

-Eu não tenho banda, rapaz - o próprio Freddie fez questão de corrigir - nós quatro somos a banda.

E sem perder mais tempo, Mercury começou a explicar o que Roger, Brian e John faziam na banda, como tocaram, gravaram e se apresentaram juntos durante todos esses anos.

Rory ficou meio desconfortável pelo resto da conversa ser focada somente no Queen e não em outras coisas, mas pelo menos Tommy parecia interessado. É claro que às vezes era muito chato como o Queen tomava o centro das atenções, mas naquele instante, Jimmy achou melhor conversarem sobre a banda e a fama de seus pais do que falar com Tommy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, de verdade, eu amei esse capítulo. Eu realmente fico pensando que na década de 90, o pessoal mais jovem já não conhecia tão bem o Queen, por isso o Tommy ficou meio perdido, mas foi engraçado. E o Jimmy, gente? Ai, meu Jimmyzinho, desculpa por fazer você sofrer, mas calma que você ainda casa com a Rory, prometo! Bom, pessoal, não esqueçam de deixar um comentário, por favor. Espero que tenham gostado e até quinta que vem!


	8. Um conselho

Conforme o tempo foi passando, foi difícil para os pais de Jimmy continuarem percebendo a tristeza, irritação e frustração de seu filho. Por mais que Robert e Felix estivessem ao seu lado, arrancando um sorriso aqui e ali do seu amigo, Jimmy ainda estava triste. Tanto Brian como Chrissie conheciam aquela sensação, ter que fingir que estava tudo bem na frente dos outros, quando por dentro eles estavam querendo desabar em choro.

Brian então checou sua família, se a esposa e suas filhas já estavam prontas para ir embora, ele trocou um olhar com Chrissie, que pedia a ela se eles já podiam ir, no que ela simplesmente assentiu, entendendo perfeitamente o motivo da pressa repentina. 

-Roger, Domi, obrigado pelo almoço - ele se levantou e se virou para os anfitriões - estava tudo ótimo, mas nós temos mesmo que ir.

-Claro que tem que ir Bri, você deve ter um compromisso de nerd importante - brincou Roger - é típico dos May ir embora mais cedo.

-Não seja tão chato, Rog - a sra. Taylor cutucou o marido - Brian e Chrissie sempre fazem visitas demoradas, e eu não acho nem um pouco ruim, mas entendemos que vocês tem que ir agora, sem problemas, mesmo Bri.

-Obrigado, Dominique - Brian sorriu para ela.

O restante da família May se despediu de todos e é claro que Tommy quis se despedir de Jimmy, mas Brian interveio, se colocando na frente do filho, apertando a mão de Lancer com um pouco mais de força, olhando para ele com uma expressão séria.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Tommy - disse Brian, num tom sério, muito diferente de como ele costumava falar - eu espero que você cuide muito bem da Rory, nós a conhecemos desde que ela era um bebê e nós a amamos muito, então espero que você faça jus a todo esse amor e cuidado, tenha um bom dia.

-Tudo bem, pode deixar, sr. May - Tommy estranhou a seriedade de Brian.

Quando Tommy procurou por Jimmy para dizer tchau, ele já estava dentro do carro da família, sentado no banco de trás com suas irmãs.

-O que foi que deu em você, Jim? - perguntou Louisa sem cerimônia.

-Nada, nada Lou - ele não queria aborrecer a irmã com seus sentimentos tolos - só... uma coisa que eu conversei com os meninos, uma coisa boba de meninos...

-Tá... - murmurou a irmã, não se dando por convencida com aquela resposta vaga.

-Certo, todo mundo já pôs o cinto? - Brian pediu assim que entrou no carro com Chrissie, e se ajeitou no banco da frente.

-Sim, uhum - responderam seus filhos desordenadamente.

-Ok então, vamos pra casa - assim, o patriarca May dirigiu, o ambiente ficou silencioso, com cada um pensando sobre o estado de Jimmy, inclusive ele mesmo.

Brian mal estacionou o carro na garagem quando Jimmy abriu a porta e saiu correndo, sem se importar se estava parecendo um maluco ou fugitivo. Apenas correu até seu quarto, se deitou na sua cama e se pôs a chorar, por mais que estivesse conformado com a situação, ainda doía demais. 

-O Jim não tá bem... - comentou Emily em voz alta, inocentemente.

-Não mesmo, minha flor... - concordou o pai dela.

Sem hesitar, ele foi atrás do filho, enquanto Chrissie se encarregou de tranquilizar as meninas. Quanto mais Brian se aproximava do quarto de Jimmy, ouvia os soluços abafados de seu menino, o que partiu seu coração e, quase o fez chorar também. Ele abriu a porta, se abalando ainda mais por ver Jimmy aos prantos.

-Eu espero que não se importe de eu ter entrado sem permissão - disse Brian, preocupado - mas eu tinha que vir aqui, tentar fazer alguma coisa... 

Jimmy se esforçou para sentar ao ouvir a voz de seu pai, enxugando o rosto com as mãos, da melhor maneira que podia.

-É tarde demais pai... - foi só o que o menino conseguiu dizer, e Brian apenas o abraçou, o deixando chorar mais um pouco.

-É a Rory, não é? - Brian olhou para o filho - eu sei o quanto gosta dela, e eu sei que vê-la com um namorado te devastou...

-É tão óbvio pra todo mundo, menos pra ela - respondeu Jimmy - pai, eu... eu prometi a mim mesmo que não me declararia até achar que fosse o momento certo, mas aí eu esperei pra nada, pra nada...

-Não, não foi pra nada - Brian negou, balançando a cabeça - olha, eu acho lindo e nobre você pensar assim, também acho vocês dois jovens demais pra namorar e você ser responsável quanto a isso, me deixa muito orgulhoso.

-Mesmo? - o elogio fez Jimmy se sentir melhor.

-Sim, claro que sim, mas Jim, se tem uma coisa que a vida me ensinou é que o amor é muito complicado e nem sempre é o que parece ser - o pai contou com sinceridade.

-Mas pai, eu... eu... - por um momento, o menino se encheu de vergonha.

-Eu sei, já entendi, você ama a Rory - Brian entendeu - não estou descartando seus sentimentos por ela, de maneira nenhuma, mas às vezes, o nosso coração pode nos enganar.

-Enganar como? Eu tenho certeza do que sinto por ela - insistiu Jim, com todo respeito.

-Bom, deixa eu te contar um pouco sobre o que aconteceu comigo, quando eu me apaixonei - Brian estava disposto a expor seus momentos constrangedores de adolescente.

-Quando se apaixonou pela mamãe? - Jimmy não conseguiu conter sua careta - deu tudo certo pra vocês, não é como eu e a Rory.

-Ah mocinho, espera eu terminar primeiro - Bri brincou, e seu filho deu um sorriso, o que deixou o coração dos dois aliviados - quando eu tinha sua idade, eu era inseguro, bom, muito mais do que eu ainda sou, eu admirava umas garotas da vizinhança, mas meus sentimentos eram tão confusos que eu nem sabia qual eu gostava mais. Qualquer uma que sorrisse pra mim, ou fosse gentil comigo, eu já me apaixonava...

-Isso não é muito promissor - comentou Jimmy.

-É, eu sei, eu percebi a tempo - o pai riu e continuou - então quando eu me mudei pra Londres, Roger me arrastou pra loja Biba, nós ficávamos olhando pras vendedoras.

-Credo, pai, isso é horrível! - repreendeu Jimmy.

-Eu sei, tudo culpa do tio Rog - Brian culpou o melhor amigo - bom, foi quando eu conheci a Mary, e eu me encantei por ela, fiquei uma semana treinando para chamar ela pra sair, e mesmo morrendo de medo, eu consegui falar com ela, e ela aceitou e nós saímos.

-Você saiu com a tia Mary? Bom, pelo jeito não deu muito certo - Jimmy comentou, curioso para saber mais.

-Pois é, quando nós começamos a conversar, eu vi que, por mais que ela fosse gentil e gostasse do meu jeito, ela não era minha garota dos sonhos - o pai confessou.

-Garota dos sonhos? É tipo uma garota perfeita, com quem você sempre sonhou? - deduziu o filho.

-Acertou em cheio, filho - Brian riu baixinho - bom, é claro que eu fiquei triste e frustrado, e meio tristonho, chegando a pensar que nunca encontraria o amor da minha vida. Foi aí que quando eu estava apenas cuidando da minha vida, estudando, tocando, quando de repente, eu vi sua mãe sentada no meio da plateia.

-E se apaixonou por ela instantaneamente? - Jimmy tentou adivinhar.

-Não, não foi não - seu pai riu de novo - tive que me tornar amigo dela, conversar com ela, perceber meus sentimentos e ter coragem de me declarar.

-Bom, eu gosto da Rory, mas agora não adianta eu contar, ela está com o Tommy - lamentou o menino, com uma mão no queixo.

-Eu sei, meu garotinho, eu sei - Brian passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dele - onde quero chegar é que, tive que esperar o tempo certo, pra que as coisas dessem certo. Só espero que você não se iluda, tente não ter falsas esperanças. Amar muitas vezes significa se sacrificar, eu e a sua mãe sabemos muito bem disso, e eu sempre vou ser grato por tudo que ela fez e faz por mim. Talvez você tenha que deixar a Rory livre, mas talvez, no tempo certo, ela possa ser a sua garota dos sonhos.

-E enquanto eu espero, o que eu faço? - era a maior dúvida de Jimmy.

-Foque em outras coisas importantes na sua vida - Brian disse, tendo certeza disso, pois foi o que funcionou para ele mesmo - o que você quer fazer da sua vida? O que você gosta de fazer, que carreira quer seguir? É essa a hora de escolher, e filho, seja o que for que você decidir, eu vou te apoiar e continuar te amando, porque uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida é ver você e as suas irmãs realizados.

-Obrigado pai, muito, muito obrigado mesmo - o menino o abraçou com todas as forças - eu não sei o que faria sem você e a mamãe.

-De nada, meu Jimmy - Brian olhou nos olhos dele - só estou cumprindo meu papel de ser seu pai e te amar muito. 

O menino sorriu se sentindo bem melhor, sabendo exatamente como encarar a situação daqui para frente graças aos conselhos de seu pai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que chorei com esse capítulo, tava planejando escrever essa conversa do Brian e do Jimmy mais uma coisa especial, mas ia tirar todo o clímax do capítulo, enfim, o grande evento épico vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Bom, é verdade que o Brian conhecia a Mary Austin antes do Freddie e que ele e o Roger costumavam observar as meninas da loja Biba, também acho isso estranho. Gente, o Brian é fofo demais, sério, e esse conselho dele, acho que vou levar pra vida, espero que isso tenha ajudado vocês também. Bom, é isso, até quinta


	9. Um show

Rory estava muito empolgada naquele sábado. Tinha ido se encontrar com Tommy bem depois do almoço, passando a tarde com ele, mas outra coisa também a deixava animada.

Às 6 da tarde, o Queen faria um grande show em Wembley, marcando seu retorno, depois de 9 anos sem se apresentarem, já que durante todo esse tempo, tio Freddie estava em tratamento e só agora ela tinha se recuperado totalmente, podendo voltar a fazer o que amava junto dos seus melhores amigos.

Rory se lembrava de ver shows da banda quando ela era mais nova, era sempre emocionante, e poder vê-los novamente, era maravilhoso. Toda essa sensação de orgulho e alegria, ela gostaria de compartilhar com Tommy.

-Você tem que ver eles ao vivo - insistia a jovem Taylor para o namorado - se as músicas já são boas nos discos, vai ver o quanto meu pai e os tios são bons tocando ao vivo.

-Ah claro, legal Rory, acho legal isso tudo - Tommy respondeu por educação, disfarçando sua falta de interesse.

-Acha mesmo? - Rory continuou empolgada, sem notar o desânimo dele - então, você tem que vir com a gente, sério! Toda vez que o Queen se apresenta, tem um camarote especial pra assessoria da banda e pra família, e todo mundo vai tá lá, você tem que vir comigo.

-Ah e quando é que vai ser o show mesmo? - Tommy disfarçou outra vez.

-Hoje, hoje, Tommy - ela ficou um pouco impaciente - eu te falei que era hoje, a semana toda eu falei!

-Ah tá, é que, quando eu tô com você, não consigo prestar mais atenção em nada, só em você - ele tentou consertar, dando um sorriso charmoso.

-Ah Tommy, para com isso - ela disse mais em tom de reclamação do que de aprovação - se você só presta atenção em mim, devia ter notado que eu estava falando do show da banda do meu pai.

-Certo, desculpa - ele se rendeu, derrotado.

-Tá, tudo bem - ela suspirou, se sentindo um pouco culpada - então, você vai pro show comigo, não vai?

-É claro que eu vou, bebê - ele confirmou, sabendo que era melhor não contrariá-la, apelando para um apelido ridículo para convencê-la.

-Tá certo, então vamos pra casa logo porque eu não posso atrasar o meu pai - ela voltou à sua típica animação, e só restou a Tommy segui-la, se sentindo muito sem graça.

Dominique já estava organizando tudo da melhor maneira que podia, contando com a ajuda de Felix, que ajudou o pequeno Rufus a se arrumar, enquanto ela tentava acalmar Tigerlily. A pequena tinha pouco mais de um ano e certamente estava estranhando toda aquela agitação, já que não parava de chorar.

-O que foi, Lily? Mamãe não entende, o que tá acontecendo? - Dominique estava com a pequena em seu colo, checando toda a casa - e a Rory que não me aparece...

-Deve estar com o Tommy e se aquele garoto me atrasar, vai se ver comigo - Roger deixou a irritação transparecer.

-Calma, Rog, não é hora pra implicar - sua esposa puxou sua orelha.

-Desculpa, tem razão - ele se sentou arrependido - me dá a Lily aqui, eu vou esperar lá fora com os meninos.

-Tá bom - a sra. Taylor deu um suspiro de alívio, agradecida.

-Rufus, Felix, estão prontos? - o pai deles gritou, enquanto saía de casa - vou encontrar com vocês lá fora!

-Estamos indo! - Felix gritou de volta, enquanto terminava de arrumar o cabelo do irmãozinho, fazendo um topete como Rufus tinha exigido.

-Já tá acabando? - a pressa dos pais acabou contaminando o pequeno Taylor.

-Estou sim, bem que eu te avisei que não era uma boa ideia fazer um penteado igual o do Tommy - Felix não deixou a oportunidade de criticar o namorado da irmã passar.

-Eu também, acho ele estranho, mas ele tem um cabelo legal - ponderou Rufus, o que fez seu irmão mais velho balançar a cabeça.

-Vamos logo Ruf - o mais velho decidiu pegar seu irmãozinho de quatro anos no colo, apressando seus passos, se juntando ao seu pai e a Tigerlily, que tinha se acalmado um pouco.

Se Tommy estava desconfortável com Rory o arrastando para um lugar que ele não estava muito a fim de ir, ele acabou ficando muito mais desconfortável com Felix e Roger o encarando. Até o olhar de Rufus, que era mais irritado do que com extrema raiva, deixou o namorado sem graça.

-Oi, filha, oi Tommy - Roger disse num tom descontraído - Rory, se apresse em se arrumar, temos que estar em Wembley em 40 minutos, sua mãe tá te esperando.

-Certo, já vou, pai - ela respondeu rapidamente.

Quando abriu seu guarda roupa, decidiu depressa o que vestir, mantendo um visual casual, mas formal o suficiente para uma ocasião especial.

Na frente da casa, Roger já tinha tirado a minivan da garagem, e com a ajuda de Felix, ele ajeitou Rufus e Tigelily nos seus lugares. O mais velho dos irmãos Taylor se sentou, e Roger já estava tomando seu lugar no volante quando viu Tommy parado, perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

-Lancer, vai com a gente ou não? - Roger foi enérgico.

-Vou sim, sr. Taylor - o garoto assentiu e entrou na van, procurando um lugar pra se sentar, e só restou ficar ao lado de Felix.

Rory e Dominique apareceram logo em seguida, para o alívio dos meninos. Pelo bem da sua irmã, Felix deixou que ela se sentasse ao lado de Tommy.

Olhando rapidamente para todos, vendo se estavam nos seus lugares, Roger deu a partida, os levando para o estádio.

Enquanto isso, os May já estavam a caminho de Wembley, e entre eles, apenas Emily não sabia como funcionava essa coisa de show, era a primeira vez em que ela presenciaria uma apresentação do Queen ao vivo.

-O que a gente faz quando chegar lá? - perguntou ela com timidez - como é que vai ser?

-Bom, o papai e os tios vão se preparar nos bastidores e nós vamos pra um lugar reservado, de onde dá pra ver e ouvir bem eles - Jimmy se prontificou para explicar.

-Entendi - Emily se contentou com a resposta, ficando pensativa, imaginando como seria quando chegassem.

Um tempo depois, os membros do Queen estavam reunidos nos bastidores, enquanto suas famílias e convidados se organizavam no camarote, aguardando apenas o começo do show. Chrissie estava ao lado esquerdo do filho, enquanto que Emily e Louisa estavam à direita dele. Jimmy tinha acabado de sentar, lidando com sua expectativa quando teve sua calma abalada. 

Ele estava acostumado com o fato de que Rory namorava Tommy, mas vê-los juntos sempre fazia seu coração doer, no entanto, o sorriso dela sempre o iluminava.

-Oi Jimmy! - logo ela cumprimentou - meninas!

-Oi Rory - disseram Louisa e Emily, uma de cada vez.

-A gente queria sentar aqui perto de você, mas eu vou ficar com a minha mãe, porque aqui já tá cheio e a Lily não tá muito bem, vou ajudar minha mãe a cuidar dela - Rory se justificou, com um pouco de desapontamento.

-Sério? O que foi com a Tigerlily? - Jimmy se preocupou.

-Acho que ela tá estranhando tudo isso, mas ela fica calma no meu colo - contou Rory - então é melhor eu ficar pertinho dela.

-Claro, eu entendo - Jimmy deu um sorriso compreensivo e viu sua amada se afastar um pouco, mas ficando bem visível aos seus olhos.

As cadeiras estavam organizadas em degraus, de maneira que subiam de nível, e os Taylor, juntamente com Tommy, estavam sentados num nível abaixo dos May. Jimmy viu Tigerlily no colo de Rory, a garotinha tinha deitado sua cabeça no ombro da irmã, e parecia estar um tanto assustada. Já Tommy, estava calado demais, muito diferente de todas as vezes em que eles tinham se encontrado. Esse pequeno fato deixou Jimmy desconfiado e ainda mais triste. O fato de que Tommy estava ali, assistindo um show do Queen num local reservado, era prova de que ele era praticamente da família, o que diminuía ainda mais as chances dele.

Um clarão e o piscar de luzes do palco chamou a atenção dele e de todos, fazendo com que ele deixasse esses pensamentos tristes de lado e apenas ficasse contente em ver seu pai e seus tios de volta à ativa. Claro, a fama de Brian às vezes podia ser muito ruim para sua família, mas eles também entendiam o quanto ele amava música e ficavam felizes ao vê-lo fazer uma das coisas que mais amava.

Logo a bateria, o baixo e o som inconfundível da Red Special invadiram o ambiente, dando a deixa para que tio Freddie começasse a cantar "We Will Rock You". A reação de todos ao bater palmas no ritmo foi imediata.

Todo aquele movimento chamou a atenção de Tigerlily, que deixou de chorar para prestar atenção em tudo aquilo. Rory ficou aliviada ao ver sua irmãzinha se sentindo melhor, e de tão concentrada no show que estava, mal notou o desconforto do namorado ao seu lado.

O Queen cantou e tocou seus maiores sucessos, mas também escolheram hits mais recentes para apresentar, como "I Want It All".

Jimmy cantou a canção com todas as suas forças, se lembrando que seu pai tinha escrito aquela canção pra ele, como um lembrete de que não devia deixar ninguém intimidá-lo ou fazê-lo desistir do que ele queria. O pensamento positivo veio bem a calhar, logo agora que estava focando nos seus próprios interesses e anseios.

Mas aos poucos, suas emoções foram mudando, conforme a banda apresentou outras músicas que conversavam diretamente com os sentimentos de Jimmy. " I Can't Leave With You" refletia a dúvida que ele tinha, seu pensamento divido entre amar Rory, mas ao mesmo tempo deixá-la livre, queria mantê-la o mais perto possível, mas ao mesmo tempo não suportava tê-la por perto, ao lado de Tommy.

"Let Me Live" o fez chorar, mas ele se esforçou para disfarçar, para que ninguém notasse. O pior de tudo era a parte que justo o pai dele cantava, ecoando exatamente os seus pensamentos. Enquanto Rory estava bem, feliz, Jimmy escondia sua dor, de forma que seu amor por ela só servia para fazê-lo sofrer.

Por fim, "Sail Away Sweet Sister", uma canção pouco conhecida de Brian, mas que Jimmy conhecia bem por ser uma das favoritas de Chrissie, foi a que o fez pensar que talvez estivesse na hora de deixar Rory seguir seu caminho. Mesmo que Tommy ou outro rapaz a amasse, Jimmy tinha certeza que nada destruiria o amor dele por ela.

Por sorte, a próxima música que o Queen apresentou foi "If You Can't Beat Them", que era alegre, animada e tinha a mensagem de continuar sendo otimista, apesar das circunstâncias. A canção serviu como um lembrete de que agora Jimmy encararia tudo de forma diferente, focando nos seus outros sonhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo ficou grande, mas eu amei escrever a dinâmica da família Taylor. E olha só gente, Tommy não é tão perfeito assim afinal, e de novo fiz o Jimmy sofrer, eu sei que tá difícil ver o nosso menino triste, mas prometo que nos próximos capítulos ele vai tá melhor. Eu gosto muito de todas as músicas que citei. Bom, próximo capítulo vai ser mais sobre a Rory e uma coisa interessante. Até quinta!


	10. Um desentendimento

Rory tinha ficado de pé a maior parte do show, mesmo com Tigerlily em seu colo, a menina não perdia seu entusiasmo, cantando, erguendo as mãos, apreciando cada uma das canções, muito orgulhosa pelo Queen estar tocando junto novamente e como o pai dela e seus tios eram capazes de emocionar com seu talento.

No entanto, em certo momento, ela se cansou, o peso da sua irmã fez suas costas e pernas doerem, mas Rory não se importou com a dor, apenas se sentou, já que tinha ficado todo esse tempo de pé. Felix percebeu isso e se ofereceu para ficar com Tigerlily agora, e a garotinha aceitou ir com o irmão.

Quem também notou o cansaço de Rory foi Tommy, que já se cansando também, aproveitou a oportunidade para conseguir algo que estava querendo faz tempo.

-Vamos embora, Rory - ele propôs à namorada, num tom normal, tentando esconder sua impaciência.

-O que? Não, não podemos ir até o show acabar - ela se assustou com o que Tommy propôs.

-Mas parece que não acaba nunca - ele deixou a irritação escapar - e olha, você já tá cansada, garanto que seu pai vai entender se você for embora, então vamos?

-Eu sei que meu pai entenderia se eu fosse, mas pelo visto você é quem não tá entendendo - ela se levantou, preparada para entrar na ofensiva, encarando Tommy - esse show é muito, mas muito importante pro meu pai e pra toda família, eu posso estar cansada, mas eu não quero ir embora!

-Ah então vai ser assim? - Tommy terminou de explodir - é sempre assim, né, Rory? Eu faço tudo que você me pede e quando eu peço uma coisa, você tá nem aí pra mim.

-Eu tô nem aí pra você? - ela se ofendeu e cruzou os braços - Tommy, eu passo mais tempo com você do que você passa comigo, e eu não tô mentindo, presta atenção pra ver se não é verdade! E eu acho que você está trocando os papéis aqui, é você que não quer fazer o que eu pedi.

-Eu nem queria vir e eu vim porque você pediu! - ele se exaltou - eu não aguento essa sua obssessão com a banda, eles tem a ver com seu pai e não com você!

-Seu burro! - Rory já tinha perdido toda a paciência e o empurrou com força - você não vê que eles não são só uma mera banda? Pra mim, eles são parte da família, da minha família, e é por isso que estamos todos aqui, porque estamos contentes que eles estão juntos de volta!

-Você que tá misturando as coisas - cuspiu Tommy com desprezo - eu entendo a amizade do seu pai com os outros, mas você não precisa ser fã deles!

-Nossa, você acha mesmo que eu tô aqui obrigada? Que eu não gosto das músicas deles? - ela rebateu - eu tô aqui porque eu quero, porque eu quero dar apoio à minha família, mas já que você não quer ficar aqui e nem entende esse lado da minha vida, pode ir embora!

-Eu vou mesmo! - ele ameaçou, achando um pouco que ela não estava falando totalmente sério, mas Tommy tinha se enganado.

-Pode ir, vai, anda logo, cansei de você também! - Rory declarou, como se quisesse dizer aquilo em voz alta já há algum tempo.

-Última chance - apesar de espantado, Tommy ainda tentou mais uma vez - vem embora comigo ou eu vou te deixar pra trás.

A arrogância dele naquele ultimato a fez alcançar o extremo de sua fúria.

-Some da minha frente, Lancer! - ela gritou, de um jeito histérico, mas desejando de verdade o que disse.

Tommy apenas fez uma careta para ela, inconformado com o seu comportamento, e apenas deu meia volta e saiu. Ainda transtornado e com raiva de Rory, ele usou um dos orelhões do estádio, pedindo pra que seu pai o buscasse.

O sr. Lancer estranhou a situação, mas fez como Tommy pediu, levando um filho muito mal humorado para casa. De volta a Wembley, Rory ainda estava abalada por causa da discussão, mas tudo que sentia era raiva. Como Tommy podia ser tão insensível com ela? Justo ela, que sempre se preocupava com ele e fazia o seu melhor para que ele se sentisse bem, e, por um tempo, ela achou que Tommy fazia o mesmo por ela, até chegar aquele dia. Parecia que a briga tinha mostrado à menina como ele era realmente egoísta.

Ela respirou fundo, voltando a prestar atenção no show, sem nem imaginar que Jimmy tinha presenciado tudo. É claro que o jovem May viu Rory e Tommy discutindo, inclusive o empurrão que ela deu nele, mas por causa do som alto, Jimmy não sabia exatamente o que eles tinham falado. Foi então que ele viu Tommy ir embora sem mais nem menos. Com certeza, aquela briga não tinha sido por uma coisa à toa, e por isso, Jimmy quis ir até Rory e confortá-la, mas se conteve.

O cansaço venceu a todos quando o show terminou, as famílias dos integrantes do Queen se despediram. Foi quando Jimmy percebeu a oportunidade que teve.

-Rory, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas... - ele disse ao se aproximar dela - amanhã é um novo dia, as coisas vão melhorar.

-Ai, Jim - ela riu de nervoso - aquele idiota me fez passar vexame na frente de todo mundo, mas eu não ia engolir o que ele falou calada... Quer saber? Deixa pra lá, não vou te amolar, é como você disse, amanhã vai dar tudo certo, assim espero, boa noite, Jimmy.

-Boa noite - ele respondeu, tentando transmitir sua compreensão.

Ela sorriu de volta, grata pela preocupação dele.

Jimmy e Rory se separaram, voltando pra casa com suas famílias. Enquanto ele ainda estava muito preocupado com ela, a menina passou o trajeto todo calada. É claro que os homens da família Taylor notaram a ausência de Tommy, mas também notaram Rory abalada e irritada.

-O que aconteceu com o Tommy? - Roger achou melhor perguntar à esposa.

-É uma longa história, amor - Dominique resumiu, também se lembrando de ver e ouvir toda a briga - prometo que contou quando chegarmos em casa.

-Certo - Roger assentiu, entendendo a situação.

Quando chegou em casa, Rory foi direto para o seu quarto, já querendo ir dormir, não falando com mais ninguém. Apenas sua mãe ousou ir até ela, Dominique abriu a porta devagar, Rory apenas a olhou de volta em silêncio.

-Eu vi que você e o Tommy brigaram - a mãe disse - se você quiser conversar...

-Desculpa, mãe, mas agora não, por favor - Rory respondeu, com educação, mas pouca paciência.

-Tudo bem, te entendo - a sra. Taylor assentiu - boa noite, meu anjo.

-Boa noite - Rory se despediu, já se ajeitando para dormir, enquanto sua mãe a deixou descansar.

A própria Dominique estava cansada, mas ainda estava preocupada com a filha e Roger queria entender o que tinha acontecido. O casal Taylor se aconchegou em sua cama, Roger recostou-se sob a cabeceira, enquanto Dominique se sentou mais ereta, numa postura pronta para iniciar a conversa.

-Então, meu amor - ela suspirou - Rory e Tommy se desentenderam, tudo começou quando ele quis ir embora antes que o show terminasse, e é claro que a Rory insistiu pra ficar, ele disse que ela era obcecada com a banda, que ela não conseguia separar a carreira de vocês da vida pessoal, e que ele sempre faz o que ela pede, e ela não faz nada do que ele quer, no fim a Rory até empurrou ele e o Tommy foi embora.

Roger ouviu tudo atentamente, surpreso, espantado, mas já desconfiando que algo assim fosse acontecer.

-Eu nunca fui com a cara dele mesmo - confessou o pai de Rory, no que Dominique fez uma careta - calma, não é por pura implicância, mas sei lá, eu achava ele meio... não sei explicar, superficial, talvez? Apaixonado só por quem a Rory aparentava ser e não quem realmente ela é, eu sei que é triste e complicado, mas é o que acontece na adolescência, não é?

-É sim - sua esposa teve que concordar - e além disso, eu acho uma outra coisa, a Rory ela é meio como você, quer dizer, como você era.

-No que exatamente? - Roger ficou intrigado.

-De ser precipitada e ir se apaixonando sem pensar direito antes - Dominique definiu a questão - até comigo você foi assim no começo, mas depois...

-Depois eu parei pra pensar um pouco, das razões lógicas do porquê te amava - ele sorriu aos se lembrar de quando ele e a esposa eram apenas namorados - quando se é jovem, muito jovem como a Rory e o Tommy, você simplesmente não pensa direito, por mais que a nossa menina seja muito madura e responsável.

-É o que eu penso também - ela assentiu - só consenti com o namoro porque sabia que ela tinha que passar por certas experiências, faz parte do crescimento dela e eu e você já tivemos a idade deles, então sabemos como é. 

-E por sabermos como é, temos certeza que a Rory vai dar um jeito nisso - Roger sorriu - ela é esperta e segura, vai saber agir quando chegar a hora.

-Mas não deixa de se preocupar com ela, não é? - a sra. Taylor confessou seu medo.

-Não, e nem você - Roger se sentou, aconchegando a esposa em seus braços, beijando sua bochecha - ela vai ficar bem Domi, e se por acaso, ela fazer uma decisão errada, o que acho pouco provável, vamos estar aqui pra ajudar.

-Um hum - murmurou Dominique por fim - obrigada.

-De nada - Roger beijou a bochecha dela mais uma vez, se ajeitando para dormir - boa noite, te amo.

-Também te amo - a sra. Taylor sorriu para o marido.

Dominique se acalmou e também adormeceu, confiando no bom senso de Rory, sua filha, que ela conhecia tão bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é gente, esse capítulo teve treta! (Como diria minha irmã "Olha o pau quebraaaaandooo! kkkkkk) Mas isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, resumindo, o Tommy é uma daquelas raras pessoas que não curtem Queen, eu sei, uma lástima, mas será que o Jimmy finalmente vai ter sua chance? Bom, esperem pra ver. Até quinta que vem!


	11. Um basta

Rory tinha tirado o dia seguinte para refletir no que iria fazer e por mais que tentasse usar seu lado racional, seu emocional só a tinha enchido de raiva e remorso. O pior de tudo era que sentia raiva de si mesma, uma completa idiota por ter se deixado levar por seus sentimentos e não averiguar quem Tommy era de verdade, pior ainda, ela nem tinha percebido quem ele era até ter que brigar com ele e se defender. Depois de tanto segurar, ou simplesmente resultado de tanto nervosismo, ela cedeu às lágrimas, chorando baixinho, deitada em sua cama.

-Burra, burra, burra... - Rory murmurava se referindo a si mesma.

Apesar da confusão em sua mente, de se sentir mal pelo prejuízo que ela mesma trouxe à sua vida, ela conseguiu decidir o que fazer. Levantou-se, lavou o rosto, e depois de enxugá-lo encarou-se no espelho.

-Você consegue, você consegue! - Rory afirmou para o próprio reflexo, reafirmando sua coragem.

Assentindo mais uma vez, ela desceu do quarto determinada, de forma que Felix e Rufus notaram a expressão fechada dela.

-Tá melhor agora, Rory? - Rufus teve coragem pra perguntar.

-Sim, eu tô Ruf - ela sorriu e beijou a bochecha do irmãozinho - mas vou ficar muito melhor depois que fizer uma coisa.

-Rory, o que é que tá pensando? - seu irmão mais velho temeu pelos planos dela.

-Eu vou ficar bem, sério, Felix, eu só preciso fazer isso - ela assegurou ao irmão, que entendeu a gravidade da situação e não a impediu.

Rory correu até o telefone da casa, discando o número dos Lancer.

-Alô? Sra. Lancer? Boa tarde pra senhora também - a srta. Taylor ficou mais calma por ser a mãe de Tommy que tinha atendido.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? O Tommy ligou no meio da noite e eu fiquei preocupada - a sra. Lancer respondeu, tentando entender a situação.

-É, eu sinto muito por meu pai não poder acompanhá-lo de volta pra casa - Rory fez questão de pedir desculpas, já que Roger não tinha culpa de nada - bom, eu queria que a senhora deixasse um recado pro Tommy, pra ele me esperar aí se ele estiver em casa, eu logo chego, nós precisamos conversar um assunto muito importante.

-Ah querida, quer que eu chame ele? - a mulher mais velha ofereceu.

-Não! - Rory negou de imediato - não precisa sra. Lancer, só dá o recado pra ele, por favor.

-Está bem, tchau - a mãe de Tommy notou a seriedade dela e concordou, desligando logo em seguida.

Rory deu um suspiro quando pôs o telefone de volta no gancho, já se preparando para sair.

-Onde você vai? - Felix tinha que saber.

-Eu vou terminar com o Tommy - ela achou justo o irmão saber.

-Calma aí, deixa eu ir com você - o mais velho se alarmou ainda mais.

-Não, não Felix, eu tenho que resolver isso sozinha - ela insistiu.

-Eu sei e prometo não interferir, mas deixa eu te acompanhar, só isso, por favor? - ele insistiu ainda mais, no que Rory acabou aceitando.

Assim, eles avisaram aos pais que dariam uma volta, o que até fez Roger deixar Felix dirigir um dos seus carros para agilizar o passeio dos irmãos. Rory foi instruindo o irmão pra que ele soubesse onde ficava a casa dos Lancer, e um tempo depois, os dois chegaram até lá.

-Boa sorte, vou esperar aqui - Felix avisou.

Sua irmã assentiu, determinada, saindo do carro e indo até a porta dos Lancer. Rory bateu e esperou.

-Rory - disse Tommy, um tanto envergonhado - entra, por favor.

-Podemos conversar em particular? - ela foi direta, não querendo perder mais tempo.

-Tá bom - o garoto ficou assustado e ela o seguiu até a sala, Tommy se sentou, mas Rory fez questão de ficar em pé, e o garoto se viu obrigado a se levantar, já ficando impaciente por isso.

-Eu vim porque eu quero terminar com você - declarou Rory, sem hesitação.

-O que? Não, Rory, pera aí, vamos conversar - ele se desesperou.

-Não, Tommy, não adianta disfarçar ou insistir - ela balançou a cabeça - você não gosta de mim de verdade, e eu não gosto mais de você, porque eu percebi quem você realmente é.

-Não, quem disse que eu não gosto de você? - ele logo retrucou, de forma contraditória, sem muita paciência.

-Não, eu mesma percebi - Rory cruzou os braços - você nunca me viu como eu sou, nem sequer tentou me entender, nem entender uma das partes mais importantes da minha vida, e lá no fundo, eu sei que se te der outra chance, você não vai mudar.

-Eu não acredito que teve coragem de vir na minha casa e falar tudo isso na minha cara! - Tommy estourou.

-Pois é, não se preocupe, eu não vou vir mais aqui, só achei que era o mais correto a se fazer - Rory não perdeu a seriedade - só isso que eu tinha pra tratar com você, não sou mais sua namorada, tchau, Tommy.

-Tchau - ele disse a contragosto e estava tão chocado que não se deu nem ao trabalho de levá-la até a porta.

A própria Rory saiu sozinha, apressando seus passos, deixando o assunto resolvido para trás. Felix se espantou ao vê-la, esperava escândalo e lágrimas, mas não viu nada disso na irmã, só uma mistura de cansaço e alívio.

-Correu tudo bem? - ele arriscou.

-Ah sim, mandei o recado e tenho certeza que ele entendeu - ela assentiu - mas se eu ficasse lá mais um pouquinho, eu ia dar na cara dele!

-O que foi que ele falou? - Felix ficou intrigado - ele te ofendeu?

-Olha, até que sim, mas quer saber, maninho? Tá no passado - ela deu de ombros - se ele achou mesmo que eu não teria coragem de terminar, achou muito errado.

-Eu sempre achei que ele te subestimava muito - lamentou o irmão mais velho - mas estou feliz que você tomou a melhor decisão pra você.

-Obrigada, Felix - ela sorriu e beijou o rosto do irmão - e obrigada por ter vindo comigo.

-De nada, obrigado por reconhecer o meu apoio - brincou o irmão.

-E eu sempre vou reconhecer - Rory deu outro sorriso.

Assim, eles voltaram para casa. Era estranho, mas Rory não sentia falta de Tommy nem chorou por causa dele, apenas sentia arrependimento, como se quisesse voltar atrás de sua escolha de aceitar namorar com ele. Já Felix por sua vez, ficou intrigado e preocupado, Tommy já tinha sido grosseiro com sua irmã no dia do show, e ele nem podia imaginar o que Tommy poderia ter dito a Rory quando eles terminaram, ainda assim, sua responsabilidade de irmão mais velho lhe gritava que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Ah que bom que já voltaram, pensei que iam demorar mais - Dominique disse ao ver os filhos mais velhos - onde foram?

-Ah então mãe - Rory respondeu - eu fui na casa do Tommy, pra terminar com ele, e nós terminamos.

-Ah verdade?! Isso, isso! - foi a nada discreta, porém típica reação de Roger - isso é ótimo!

-Não vai nem perguntar se a menina tá bem, Rog? - a esposa cobrou dele.

-Ah claro - Roger murchou um pouquinho - como é que tá, minha princesa?

-Eu tô bem pai, sério, de verdade - ela assegurou - talvez me sentindo um pouco culpada, mas não importa.

-Importa sim, o que é que você tá sentindo? - Dominique insistiu, mas com delicadeza.

-Tá bom, mãe, me pegou - ela ignorou a vergonha que tinha de seus irmãos e seu pai e decidiu contar - é que eu me sinto muito burra por ter aceitado namorar o Tommy tão de repente, sem nem ter pensado antes nas consequências, pra parar pra pensar eu nem conhecia ele direito, e aí precisei passar por tudo isso pra perceber que ele era um babaca.

-Não, isso não é burrice - a sra. Taylor se aproximou, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros da filha - faz parte de crescer, errar com as suas escolhas, não se sinta mal por isso porque todo mundo erra, o importante é não insistir no erro, quando você namorar outra vez, vai pensar muito melhor antes de agir precipitadamente.

-Namorar outra vez? Não mãe, sinceramente, não quero arrumar outro namorado, não tão cedo - a menina conseguiu rir.

-Ainda bem, minha garotinha, ainda bem - disse o pai dela de puro alívio, o que fez o resto da família rir, inclusive Rory, que já estava se sentindo bem melhor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai Rory, minha linda, que bom que você se livrou desse embuste. É muito legal escrever a personalidade dela, tão forte e decidida, e também eu fiz ela desfazer esse namoro rapidamente porque a história também tem que andar, não é verdade? Isso quer dizer que o Jimmy e a Rory já vão ficar juntos? Vocês vão ter que ler pra saber! Enfim, é isso, até a próxima e tchau!


	12. Um trabalho

Por mais que Rory estivesse bem melhor e realmente deixando Tommy de lado e no passado, Felix ainda tinha medo de que sua irmã sofresse represálias de Lancer. Foi pensando nisso que ele teve uma ideia para deixar bem claro a Tommy que era bem melhor deixar Rory em paz.

Antes que fosse pra escola com a irmã naquele dia, Felix deu uma olhada na geladeira, observando principalmente os ovos. Julgou qual deles estaria menos bem conservado e acabou encontrando um ovo assim, ele o surrupiou e com todo cuidado para não quebrá-lo, guardou dentro de sua bolsa sem que ninguém percebesse.

Assim, ele e Rory se despediram dos pais e foram até o ponto de ônibus, pegando o ônibus que os levaria até a escola. Durante a manhã, Rory não foi importunada por Tommy diretamente, mas percebeu ele a encarando discretamente.

-Eu achei que nós já tínhamos acertado as coisas - ela fez questão de dizer, pouco depois da hora da saída.

-Eu sei, mas eu ainda... - Tommy não soube direito o que responder - eu bem que queria voltar com você, mas não vale a pena porque você nunca se importou comigo e nunca me ouviu!

-Eu nunca me importei com você? - Rory deu uma risada de deboche - nós já discutimos sobre isso e eu não vou gastar saliva. Para de implicar comigo e aceita o que aconteceu.

Antes que Tommy respondesse mais alguma coisa, Felix viu a discussão de longe e logo veio à defesa da irmã.

-Deixa a minha irmã em paz, Lancer! - disse ele mortalmente sério - ela já terminou com você e não tem mais nada a ver com você!

-Ah eu já estava esperando você aparecer, seu mala irritante! - Tommy cuspiu - você não me intimida mais, Taylor!

-Claro que não intimido, porque agora você não é mais meu cunhado petulante - Felix deu um sorriso arrogante pra ele - vem Rory, vamos pra casa.

A irmã apenas ignorou a presença de Tommy e saiu andando. Seu irmão logo a acompanhou, mas Felix acabou tomando um caminho diferente.

-Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, Rory, te encontro depois - ele avisou com pressa e nem avisou onde iria.

Ela fez uma careta, irritada por ficar sem explicações. Enquanto isso, Felix viu que Tommy já ia contornando a esquina da escola. O irmão de Rory se apressou, dando a volta para que Lancer não o visse e assim, subiu em uma das árvores que ficavam ao redor da escola. Com cuidado, Felix apanhou o ovo que tinha guardado, que ainda estava intacto, mas estava prestes a se espatifar. Ele ficou observando para ver quando Tommy passaria por ali, e com uma mira certeira, se segurando para não rir, soltou o ovo que caiu diretamente na cabeça de Lancer.

-Ai! - exclamou o garoto, surpreso e com raiva, passando o a mão no cabelo, lambuzando a cabeça ainda mais - ai que droga!

Felix continuou quieto para não se denunciar, por sorte, Tommy não olhou pra cima e não o viu. Só assim, Taylor desceu, já estando em segurança, indo encontrar com sua irmã.

-Onde é que você tava? - Rory perguntou depois que eles se sentaram no ônibus.

-Ah em lugar nenhum - Felix deu de ombros, falando tranquilamente - só mostrando ao Tommy como os Taylor ganham uma briga.

-Hã? Felix! Não me diz que você... - ela já estava imaginando o que o irmão tinha feito.

-Eu joguei um ovo na cabeça dele! - Felix finalmente pôde rir, rindo muito por ter prendido o riso todo esse tempo.

-O que? Não acredito! - ela acabou rindo também.

-O que? Eu tinha que te vingar de algum jeito - Felix ainda sorria de um jeito travesso - além disso, honrei o fato de ser filho de Roger e Dominique Taylor, o rei e a rainha das pegadinhas.

Rory apenas riu baixinho, cobrindo o rosto com a mão, mas grata por seu irmão sempre a defender. Felix não tinha feito isso só pela irmã, mas também por seu bom e velho amigo Jimmy. Enquanto o jovem May nem sabia que estava sendo vingado, estava apenas voltando para casa depois de mais um dia de aula. Ele estava um tanto apreensivo, já que teria que receber uma visita em casa naquela tarde.

-Ah mãe, tem uma colega da minha sala que vai vir aqui hoje, vamos fazer um trabalho de Biologia - ele avisou Chrissie assim que chegaram em casa.

-Tá bom, Jimmy, sem problemas - a mãe sorriu para ele.

Enquanto esperava a chegada dela, Jimmy reuniu os materiais que eles usariam, que eram basicamente massinha e tinta. Para poupar a cozinha ou o sótão da bagunça, Jimmy achou melhor forrar um pano velho no quintal e fazer o trabalho ali.

Quando a campainha tocou, ele se apressou para atender. À porta, estava Olivia Murphy, uma garota de 17 anos, que estudava com Jimmy desde o sétimo ano. Por mais que ele nunca tivesse conversado muito com ela na escola, o jeito calmo, inteligente e até mesmo quieto de Jimmy foram suficientes para despertar os sentimentos de Olivia por ele.

Era claro que ela nunca teve coragem de se declarar, mas quando a professora de Biologia escolheu os dois para fazerem um trabalho juntos, Olivia viu sua tão sonhada oportunidade de se aproximar de Jimmy. Ainda assim, por mais feliz que estivesse de poder ir à casa do menino que gostava, estava com medo de como reagiria se conhecesse o pai dele.

Desde que Olivia o conheceu, havia entre os colegas de classe deles um burburinho sobre Jimmy ser filho do guitarrista do Queen, ele mesmo nunca negou isso e ela sabia que Jimmy não era mentiroso. Ela só esperava saber o que fazer caso encontrasse com o pai dele.

-Oi, Olivia - Jimmy foi educado quando abriu a porta - entra, por favor.

-Ah oi, oi Jimmy - ela mexeu na orelha, baixando os olhos, envergonhada, mas entrou mesmo assim.

-Eu espero que não se importe de fazermos o trabalho no quintal - ele logo explicou.

-Ah não mesmo - ela balançou a cabeça - até porque nós vamos precisar de espaço, né?

-Aham - ele concordou.

Sem mais delongas, Jimmy e Olivia colocaram a mão na massa, literalmente, amassando a massinha pra que tomasse a forma de órgãos humanos que faziam parte do sistema digestivo.

-Então é isso que se faz no Ensino Médio? Brincar de massinha? Mal posso esperar pra chegar lá - Louisa comentou, observando o irmão e sua colega.

-Ai, Louisa! - Jimmy respondeu exasperado.

-Lou, deixa o Jimmy em paz! - a voz da mãe deles pediu de lá de dentro.

-Foi mal, mãe - ela respondeu de volta.

-Desculpa por isso, Olivia - Jimmy ficou sem graça - já conhece a minha irmã, né?

-É, eu já vi ela na escola - Olivia acabou sorrindo - oi, eu sou a Olivia.

-Louisa, prazer em conhecê-la - a srta. May respondeu - vou parar de atrapalhar vocês.

-Obrigado! - Jimmy disse aliviado e só então voltou a fazer o trabalho.

Olivia tinha trazido um cartaz com uma silhueta humana e agora tudo que eles precisavam era colocar os órgãos no lugar. Ela tinha sido mais rápida, não deixando Jimmy fazer isso, na esperança de terminar tudo mais cedo e terem mais tempo pra conversar, mas ele acabou olhando sério para o que ela tinha feito.

-Desculpa Olivia, mas você confundiu o lugar de algumas coisas - Jimmy a corrigiu delicadamente - você pôs os intestinos no lugar do estômago e o esôfago é mais pra cima.

-Nossa, eu... - ela riu sem graça, sentindo as bochechas quentes - e olha que a gente tá estudando isso e eu nem me liguei, mas você, nossa, você sabe tão bem os nomes dos órgãos e onde fica tudo...

-Ah é que estou estudando muito - Jimmy sorriu timidamente - vou tentar entrar na faculdade de medicina.

-Sério? E você não tem nojo ou receio nem nada disso? É porque eu tenho... - Olivia acabou confessando.

-Não, eu não tenho não - Jimmy respondeu, não se ofendendo de modo algum - na verdade, eu vou ver se me especializo numa área mais específica depois.

-Ah, isso é ótimo, você já sabe que faculdade fazer... - ela disse admirada.

Continuaram conversando um pouco mais, reorganizando os órgãos e finalizando o trabalho. Brian, que estava no sótão até aquele momento, percebeu a menina que não conhecia conversando com seu filho.

-Chrissie, quem é aquela mocinha com o Jimmy? - ele tirou a dúvida com a esposa.

-É uma colega de turma dele, veio fazer um trabalho da escola - Chrissie respondeu - sabe que eu não sei o nome dela? O Jimmy só me avisou que ela viria.

-Ah... - Brian falou distraidamente, voltando a prestar atenção nos dois, sem notar sua esposa o observando desconfiada.

-O que é que tá pensando, Brian Harold May? - ela quis saber - não faça nenhuma conjectura!

-Que? Não, não pensei nada, nada mesmo - Brian se sentiu culpado - não tô pensando que ele pode gostar dela de alguma forma e quem sabe até ...

-Sabe quando o Roger pegava no seu pé por causa de nós dois? - Chrissie o relembrou.

-Pegava? AInda pega, bem menos, mas pega - Brian riu - já entendi, estou sendo como ele, vamos deixar o Jimmy decidir o que cabe a ele decidir.

-É isso aí - sua esposa concordou, enfatizando as palavras.

Seu marido apenas riu, a puxando pra mais perto, beijando sua bochecha. Os pais de Jimmy realmente esperariam ver o que aconteceria com o filho e sua amiga misteriosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto o Roger é o pai que não quer que a filha namore, o Brian é o pai que quer que o filho namore! Mas é mais porque ele não quer ver o Jimmy sozinho e triste. E aí pessoal? Gostaram da Olivia? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer com ela? Aguardo vocês quinta que vem!


	13. Um encontro

Faltava pouco pra que o trabalho de Biologia de Jimmy e Olivia ficasse pronto e por causa disso ela começou a se desesperar, quietamente e por dentro, sem deixar que Jimmy percebesse. Ela esperava que ela conseguisse conversar com ele outro assunto que não fosse o trabalho da escola, gostaria de poder conhecê-lo um pouco melhor, ter um momento a sós com ele, mas pelo jeito, ela não conseguiria isso hoje. Teria que fazer alguma coisa para reverter esse quadro.

Para a sorte de Olivia, o telefone da casa dos May tocou e era justamente para Jimmy. Ela então ficaria um pouco mais de tempo ali. Brian tinha atendido e foi até o filho avisá-lo.

-Jim, o telefone é pra você, é o Felix - disse o pai e enquanto ele falava com Jimmy, Olivia viu o pai de seu colega pela primeira vez.

-Ah tá, eu já vou, já volto, Olivia - Jimmy disse a ela e foi apressado atender o telefone.

Brian percebeu que Olivia estava um pouco sem graça, então fez seu melhor para que a menina se sentisse bem e à vontade, fazendo companhia a ela. Olivia ficou preocupada, sabia que estava diante de um artista famoso, mas sendo sincera consigo mesma, não havia nada demais no pai de Jimmy, além do cabelão cacheado. Ele parecia bem normal e simpático.

-Oi, Olivia - Brian disse cordialmente - eu sou o pai do Jimmy, Brian.

-Oi sr. May - ela respondeu de volta, ainda envergonhada.

-Minha esposa disse que estão fazendo um trabalho juntos, sobre o que é? - Brian demonstrou genuíno interesse.

-É só uma coisa pra Biologia, sobre o corpo humano - ela contou.

-Ah interessante - comentou Brian - gosta de Biologia, ou tem outras matérias preferidas?

-Eu gosto de Biologia e Inglês - Olivia foi falando aos pouquinhos, conseguindo se sentir menos acanhada - mas não gosto muito de Matemática.

-Sério? Que pena... - Brian riu baixinho - é que eu amo Matemática, mas te entendendo, eu até já fui professor dessa matéria.

-Mesmo? Mas o senhor é guitarrista! Desculpa... - Olivia sabia que estava sendo indelicada.

-Não, tudo bem, é verdade - Brian foi compreensivo - mas eu também sou outras coisas.

O sr. May contou um pouco mais sobre outras coisas que amava, enquanto Jimmy ouvia o que Felix tinha pra contar.

-Oi Felix, tudo bem? - o jovem May respondeu o amigo, intrigado por aquela ligação tão repentina.

-Ah tô sim, Jim - Felix cumprimentou, sem conter um sorriso de satisfação enorme - eu só precisava contar uma coisa pra você.

-Pode ser rápido? É que eu tô ocupado com um trabalho de escola - Jimmy se preocupou em demorar demais.

-Ah tá, te entendo - Felix respondeu, entendendo o jeito responsável de seu amigo - é que eu... - sua própria risada o interrompeu - eu joguei um ovo na cabeça do Tommy!

-É o que?! Felix, você enlouqueceu? Por que você faria uma coisa dessas? - o jovem May se espantou, mas lá no fundo, tinha achado engraçado só de imaginar a situação.

-Porque ele é um babaca, e não deixava a Rory em paz, aliás, eu fiz isso pensando em você também! - Felix riu mais um pouco.

-Tá bom, então, obrigado? - Jimmy ainda estava incerto, mas soltou uma risada baixa.

-De nada, sabia que você tinha gostado - o jovem Taylor finalmente se deu por satisfeito - tá legal, Jim, vou desligar.

-Tchau, Felix - Jimmy balançou a cabeça, devolvendo o telefone no gancho.

Ele acabou sorrindo por pensar em Tommy sem toda aquela banca e marra, humilhado por gema e clara pingando do seu topete desmanchado. Voltando a pensar em coisas mais importantes, Jimmy se lembrou de ter deixado Olivia sozinha por um momento, se preocupando se ela se sentiria mal por isso, mas ficou contente ao ver que seu pai, simpático e atencioso como sempre, estava numa conversa animada com ela.

-Oi, eu voltei - Jimmy anunciou sua chegada - espero não ter demorado muito.

-Ah não se preocupe, estava falando com seu pai, o sr. May é muito legal - ela replicou, se sentindo à vontade.

-Obrigado, Olivia - Brian sorriu pra ela - acho que agora é a minha hora de ir, vou deixar vocês terminarem.

-Valeu, pai - Jimmy respondeu para ele e então se voltou pra Olivia - bom, pra mim o trabalho já está pronto, o que você acha?

-Acho que ficou muito bom - ela concordou, voltando a ficar um pouco envergonhada outra vez - acho que eu vou embora então, mas Jimmy?

-Sim, pode falar - ele sentiu a apreensão dela.

-Você toparia... tomar um sorvete comigo, amanhã, depois do almoço? - Olivia deixou escapulir, morrendo de medo da resposta dele.

-Ah sim, sim - ele foi pego de surpresa e estava tentando disfarçar o próprio espanto - acho que sim, sim, Olivia, sim.

-Tá bom, então a gente se encontra lá na sorveteria Flawnders, às duas? - ela quis ter certeza, enfrentando o próprio medo, sem dar para trás.

-Tá pode ser, eu te encontro lá - Jimmy acabou sorrindo, achando que a ideia não era tão má assim.

-Eu vou embora agora então - Olivia decidiu, dando um sorriso sem graça a ele - tchau e até amanhã.

-Tchau! - ele disse e acenou, depois de levá-la até a porta, a observando sair.

Quando voltou para dentro de casa, guardou o trabalho de Biologia com todo cuidado, e só então pensou no que tinha feito. Quando Olivia perguntou se ele gostaria de sair com ela, Jimmy ficou tão nervoso que não conseguia parar de dizer sim, era uma das características dele, simplesmente não conseguia dizer não, mas naquele caso, não seria ruim sair com Olivia. Ela era uma garota agradável, educada e gentil, que sempre foi bondosa com ele. No entanto, Jimmy sabia bem o que ele sair com Olivia também significava, aquilo parecia com um encontro. 

Ele nunca parou pra pensar se era essa a intenção de Olivia quando ela o convidou, mas agora ele não poderia cancelar, não seria certo com ela. E era errado ele sair com alguém, já que Rory estava namorando outro garoto? Esse último pensamento causou tontura em Jimmy e ele preferiu deixar pra lá. Como um jovem responsável, ele honraria sua palavra de encontrar com Olivia no dia seguinte.

Durante o jantar, lá estava Jimmy, mais quieto que o normal, deixando seus pais preocupados.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim entre você e a Olivia? - Chrissie foi a primeira a conjecturar - porque parece que vocês estavam bem...

-Não, mãe, não nos desentendemos - Jimmy se assustou um pouco com a dedução da mãe, mas já esperava isso dela, um cuidado e aflição extremos quando se tratava dos filhos - ela só... me chamou pra sair com ela, tipo um... encontro?

-Sério? Ah filho, é... que legal! - a sra. May resolveu sorrir, mesmo estando preocupada em como o coração do filho que pertencia a Rory, estava lidando com tudo aquilo.

-Verdade? Maravilha, Jimmy! E você vai sair com ela? Pra onde vão? O que vão fazer? - Brian demonstrou todo seu entusiasmo e interesse.

-Brian! - a esposa dele o cutucou sem hesitar - não deixa o menino acuado! 

-Desculpa, Jim - o pai ficou extremamente envergonhado.

-Tá tudo bem, mãe e pai - ele olhou para cada um deles quando os chamou - eu sei porque o papai tá tão empolgado, é porque eu meio que... estou seguindo em frente? Não sei, não é assim que me sinto, tá mais pra... só fazendo um favor pra Olivia, é, acho que é assim que vou encarar isso.

-Tudo bem, meu amor, se é assim que prefere encarar as coisas, eu concordo com você - Chrissie disse, um tanto melancólica, pensando que seu menininho tinha crescido tão rápido e agora já estava ali, fazendo planos pra ter um primeiro encontro.

Louisa e Emily não comentaram o assunto, elas notaram o irmão confuso e indeciso com essa história toda, então apenas lhe desejaram boa sorte e comentaram que Olivia era uma garota legal.

Antes de dormir, Jimmy ainda conseguiu ligar para Robert. Ele tinha medo de contar o assunto para Felix, não sabia se o amigo encararia ele sair com outra garota como uma desistência de esperar por Rory e o decepcionar, assim, Jimmy preferiu falar com Rob, já que precisava contar isso a um amigo.

-A Olivia Murphy? Eu me lembro dela, ela é legal, é o que eu acho pelo pouco que conheço ela - opinou Robert quando Jimmy a mencionou - e Jim, não te condeno por sair com ela, você disse sim por educação e não tem mal nenhum nisso, vocês não tem nenhum compromisso sério um com outro e sair uma vez com a Olivia não significa isso.

-Então acha que não é uma ideia ruim, que eu não estou... - Jimmy suspirou ao telefone - esquecendo a Rory por causa da Olivia?

-Não, Jimmy, de jeito nenhum, não se sinta culpado - Robert se compadeceu do amigo - só vá lá e tenta se divertir um pouco, encare isso só como uma tarde de passeio, entre amigos.

-Certo, tá legal - o jovem May concordou e assentiu - obrigado por me ouvir, Bobby.

-Ah não esquenta, Jim, estou aqui pra isso, agora vê se descansa - Robert recomendou.

-Tá bom, tchau - Jimmy desligou, sentindo-se um pouco melhor, decidindo encarar tudo aquilo apenas como um passeio e tomar sorvete.

No horário combinado, ele encontrou Olivia na sorveteria Flawnders, ele teve quase certeza que ela tinha chegado muito mais cedo que ele. Ela tinha um ar de entediada, de ter esperado muito tempo, que logo foi substituído por animação quando ela viu Jimmy.

-Oi, que bom que você chegou! - ela o cumprimentou animada.

-Oi, Olivia - Jimmy se sentou com ela.

-Pode me chamar de Liv, se quiser - Olivia ofereceu.

-Tá bem - ele respondeu sem graça, sem conseguir chamá-la por apelido, já que não era tão próximo dela assim.

Para não estenderem demais um momento de silêncio constrangedor, os dois se levantaram, escolhendo um sabor de sorvete. Jimmy ficou com o tradicional chocolate, enquanto Olivia fez uma escolha inusitada, pedindo um sorvete de baunilha. Sem querer, aquela simples escolha o fez se lembrar de Rory, já que ela também amava baunilha.

-Engraçado você ter pedido esse sabor - era a única coisa em que   
Jimmy conseguiu pensar em dizer.

-Por que? - Olivia ficou interessada e curiosa - você não gosta de baunilha?

-Não, até que eu gosto - ele justificou - mas baunilha me lembra uma amiga minha, faz um tempo que nós não conversamos bastante, bem, nós não brigamos, mas eu sinto falta de falar com ela, com mais frequência.

Desde que Rory tinha começado a namorar Tommy, era natural ela ter que dar mais atenção ao namorado, mas sem nunca esquecer de Jimmy. Ainda assim, eles deixaram de se ver da mesma forma que antes de Tommy aparecer. Olivia não era nem um pouco boba e, sem precisar de mais nada, logo entendeu que essa amiga de Jimmy era sua concorrente direta e ainda por cima, invencível.

-Tudo bem, Olivia? - Jimmy notou a apreensão dela - me desculpa por de repente ficar falando da minha amiga...

-Ah tá tudo bem - ela disfarçou - só estou pensando que, tomara que a gente tire um 10 com o trabalho.

-Ah sim, acho que nós vamos, sem querer me gabar - ele esclareceu, o que fez Olivia sorrir, mesmo triste.

Acabaram falando da escola, dos professores, de seus colegas de classe, e mesmo desapontada, Olivia sabia que era melhor continuar sendo apenas amiga de Jimmy, sem esperar mais nada, já que tudo que ela queria, pertencia a outra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é gente, quem nunca passou por uma situação dessas antes? Gostar de alguém que não gosta de você? Eu já, duas vezes, e não é nada fácil, mas enfim, essa fic é sobre Jimmy e Rory não Andressa kkkkkk. O que acham vai acontecer? Será que agora vai? Aguardem quinta que vem.


	14. Um velho amigo

Jimmy lia um dos seus livros favoritos, "Sherlock Holmes e o Vale do Terror", tendo como som de fundo seu pai compondo. O som dos instrumentos, ora piano, ora violão, e é claro guitarra, mesmo abafado, vinha da sala de instrumentos da casa e chegava ao quarto do jovem May.

O som não o atrapalhava, pelo contrário, ajudava a espantar o silêncio e era reconfortante, já que Jimmy estava sentindo falta de sua mãe e suas irmãs. Chrissie precisou viajar às pressas para Leeds para visitar uma tia que tinha acabado de fazer uma cirurgia. Brian logo se ofereceu para acompanhá-la, mas logo ela recusou gentilmente, o relembrando dos compromissos da banda que poderiam surgir. Louisa se ofereceu para acompanhar a mãe e Chrissie achou melhor que Emily fosse com ela também.

Assim os homens da família May se despediram das mulheres, e Jimmy e Brian estavam lidando com a falta delas como podiam. Sabendo disso, foi que Roger teve a ideia de ir visitar seu velho amigo. Quando ele avisou Dominique que iria à casa dos May, Rory acabou ouvindo e correu para alcançar o pai.

-Posso ir junto? - pediu ela - faz tanto tempo que não falo com o Jimmy...

-Claro que pode, minha princesa - Roger deixou, sorrindo, se havia um garoto com o qual ele confiava para ficar perto de sua filha mais velha era Jimmy May.

Assim, Rory se sentou ao lado de Roger no carro, olhando pela janela, reconhecendo aquele caminho que ela não fazia já há algum tempo.

Brian quase não ouviu a campainha, devido ao som da guitarra cobrindo qualquer ruído externo, mas a insistência do som o fez perceber que havia alguém à sua porta.

-Bri! - ele reconheceu a voz de Roger o chamando e apressou seus passos.

-Oi, desculpa a demora - Brian recebeu o amigo com um sorriso - tava meio distraído.

-Sei, Bri, te entendo - Roger deu de ombros - nós viemos fazer companhia pra vocês.

-Mesmo? Obrigado pela consideração - o dono da casa ficou contente pelo afeto dos Taylor - oi, Rory, como você está?

-Eu tô bem, tio Brian - a menina lhe respondeu - o Jimmy tá aí?

-Tá sim, ele tá lá no quarto dele - Brian avisou - pode ir lá se quiser.

-E depois chama ele pra vir pra cá pra eu dar um oi - Roger recomendou e Rory assentiu, subindo as escadas.

-Eu entendi o que você fez - Brian riu baixinho.

-O que? Eu confio no Jim, mas é bom ter os dois perto das nossas vistas - Roger se justificou.

-Bom, a Rory não tem namorado? - Brian relembrou, com um certo pesar por causa de Jimmy.

-Ah é uma longa história... - Roger falou num tom reclamão - não queria vir aqui pra falar do Lancer.

-Bom, acho que é tarde demais, não é? - Brian ergueu as sobrancelhas - podemos falar do Tommy e depois de outras coisas...

-Tá bom - Roger acabou concordando, seguindo o dono da casa até a cozinha.

Jimmy ouviu baterem na porta do seu quarto e logo estranhou, já que se fosse seu pai, apenas o chamaria. Aquilo significava que tinha mais alguém na casa.

-Quem é? - ele perguntou, desconfiado.

-Sou eu, Jim - a voz de Rory avisou e ao reconhecê-la, o menino deu um sorriso instantâneo.

-Eu já vou - ele respondeu, suspirando por um momento para se recuperar - oi...

Ali estava perfeita Rory Taylor, com o mesmo jeito amável e radiante de sempre. Ao vê-la na sua frente, Jimmy sentiu alívio do tanto de tempo de ter ficado sem conversar com ela.

-Jimmy! - ela disse sorrindo, também sentindo muita saudade dele, e quando deu por si, já estava o abraçando.

-Que bom te ver - ele respondeu, depois de desfazer o abraço, relutantemente - o que veio fazer aqui?

-Vim ver você! - ela declarou como se fosse uma obviedade - e o tio Brian, já que a tia Chrissie e as meninas viajaram.

-É, foi sim - Jimmy confirmou - mas me conta, como é que você tá?

-Ah Jim, boa pergunta... - ela deu uma risadinha sem graça - primeiro vem ver meu pai, ele disse que queria te dar um oi.

-E depois você me conta? - ele logo notou que tinha algo a incomodando.

-Conto sim - Rory decidiu aceitar.

Os dois encontraram seus pais tomando chá e assim que Roger viu Jimmy, deu um sorriso ao seu sobrinho de coração.

-Oi Jimmy - disse o velho Taylor.

-Oi tio Roger - respondeu Jim - Rory me contou que vocês vieram ver a gente, obrigado.

-De nada, é sempre bom passar um tempo com nossos melhores amigos - Roger disse de coração, sem deixar de notar que suas palavras afetaram o jovem May, o deixando meio abalado de repente.

-Verdade - Jim conseguiu replicar - vamos lá no jardim, Rory?

-Claro - ela assentiu e o seguiu para fora da cozinha.

-Então - Brian retomou a conversa depois que seus filhos saíram - a Rory terminou com o Tommy?

-Pois é, Bri, ela mesma reconheceu que o garoto era um idiota e pôs fim a essa história - Roger resumiu.

-E você ficou muito contente, não é? - Bri deu um sorriso travesso.

-É, mas não só por eu ter ciúme dela, ou achar que ela é nova demais para namorar - ponderou Rog - mas porque ele não entendia e nem respeitava o jeito dela.

-Entendi, isso não é amor de verdade - comentou Brian - e também acho que as crianças ainda tem que amadurecer mais, mas fico feliz pela decisão da Rory.

-É, mas falando em filhos... - Taylor mudou um pouco o assunto - notou que o Jimmy ficou triste quando eu falei de melhores amigos? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele, Bri?

-Ah então - May coçou a nuca, tamborilou os dedos na sua xícara de chá e fez uma careta - é uma coisa complicada, eu nem sei se devia te contar, o próprio Jimmy demorou pra me contar...

-Não, Bri, você sabe que pode confiar em mim - Roger olhou firmemente nos olhos do seu velho amigo.

-Certo, então - o dono da casa deu um suspiro - de qualquer forma, isso diz respeito a você, porque é sobre a Rory...

-Espera, o Jimmy... - Roger não terminou de falar, imaginando o que era aquilo.

-Ele percebeu que ama a Rory, desde que eles eram crianças - Brian continuou, falando suavemente - e ele me confessou um tempo atrás que decidiu esperar o momento certo pra se declarar, esperar eles amadurecerem e estarem prontos pra um compromisso sério.

-Poxa Brian, que menino de ouro - Roger elogiou, admirado - ele é mesmo filho de vocês, puxou a você e a Chrissie, imagino o quanto deve ter doído ele ver a Rory com o Tommy.

-Nem me fale, meu amigo, nem me fale - Brian assentiu lentamente - doeu demais ver ele tão desesperado quando ela contou que tava namorando, e Rog, eu tenho medo de que ele passe o mesmo que eu, achar que nunca vai encontrar o amor da sua vida.

-Eu sei como é, me preocupo com as minhas crianças também - Roger confessou - mas como a Domi me disse uma vez, são experiências que eles tem que passar pra poder crescer, nós dois também passamos por isso, e olha só onde estamos hoje.

-Pois é - Brian suspirou, sentindo mais saudade de Chrissie depois que Roger a mencionou.

-Tem que acreditar que o mesmo vai acontecer com eles - Roger reafirmou.

-E eu acredito, acredito mesmo - Bri concordou, assentindi.

-Mas se quer saber? Se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria seu garoto, Brian - Taylor deu um sorriso satisfeito, que fez seu amigo sorrir de volta.

No jardim, Rory e Jimmy se sentaram um ao lado do outro num banquinho.

-Então, como estão as coisas? - Jimmy perguntou, preferindo que Rory o respondesse do que ele ter que falar sobre ele para ela.

-Ah tudo bem, um pouco melhor do que antes - ela contou, estranhamente tímida.

-O que aconteceu pra que as coisas melhorassem? - ele ficou curioso.

-Eu terminei com o Tommy - ela contou de uma vez - eu já não aguentava mais as cobranças, sendo que eu me dedicava tanto a ele.

-Sinto muito, Rory - Jimmy conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa e alívio.

-Ah não sinta, foi melhor assim e eu tô muito bem - ela garantiu, com um sorriso satisfeito - e você, alguma novidade?

-Bom, acho que decidi que faculdade vou fazer - ele escolheu um assunto mais seguro - Biologia.

-Mesmo? Que legal! Igual meu pai - comentou Rory - apesar que eu amo Biologia também...

-Eu sei - Jimmy olhou pra ela, por um momento não conseguindo disfarçar sua afeição, mas mesmo assim, Rory não pareceu notar, já que continuou puxando assunto.

-E o que mais você fez de interessante? - ela se virou pra ele, o instingando.

-Nada, nada mesmo - ele riu - continuei com a mesma rotina, só se você considerar que eu...

-Você o que? - ela disse num tom de incentivo para ele contae.

-Fui tomar sorvete com uma menina da minha sala, a Olivia - ele acabou contando.

-Nossa, Jim, você teve um encontro? - Rory se sobressaltou um pouco, mais do que pretendia - nossa... Legal...

-Bom, até que foi, mas não sei, eu... - ele sabia bem onde aquele assunto ia parar - foi ela quem me chamou e... Não quero chamar ela pra sair de volta.

-Ok - Rory respondeu quietamente, estranhando estar abalada ao saber que Jimmy tinha saído com outra garota.

Antes que ficassem em mais um momento de silêncio, foram salvos pelo convite de Brian para tomar chá. Na companhia de seus pais, eles conseguiram voltar ao seu normal, mas ainda tentando lidar com seus sentimentos, principalmente Rory, que agora estava confusa por estar sentindo ciúmes de Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente a Rory sentiu alguma coisa! Gente, eu tava animada pra esse capítulo por causa da amizade entre o Brian e o Roger, e é claro entre o Jimmy e a Rory, fazia muito tempo que esses dois não conversavam, realmente. O que acharam? Será que agora vai? Vamos ver. Até quinta!


	15. Uma despedida

Jimmy observava seu pai com todo cuidado e atenção, numa situação bem diferente e inusitada. Em outras circunstâncias, seria normal o pai observar o filho andando de skate, mas Brian tinha insistido muito pra que ele o ensinasse, já que afinal, eram as últimas semanas que Jimmy passaria com a família antes de ir para a faculdade.

O mais velho dos irmãos May tinha sido aceito na Universidade de Bristol e depois de arranjar tudo que era necessário para a mudança, ele simplesmente estava esperando chegar o dia para partir. Foi por isso que Brian pediu que o filho lhe ensinasse a andar de skate, para passarem um tempo juntos antes da despedida.

Como sempre, o patriarca dos May com sua facilidade de aprender, tinha aprendido bem e rápido, conseguido se equilibrar e deslizar sem muitas dificuldades, mas o problema foi quando ele tentou manobras mais ousadas. Um pisão em falso na borda do skate fez Brian se desequilibrar, levando um tombo que o fez cair de mau jeito.

-Pai! - Jimmy chamou quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido - tá tudo bem?

-Hum, acho que não... - Brian gemeu quando uma dor insuportável tomou conta de seu braço esquerdo, quando ele tentou mexer, a sensação foi pior.

-Que foi? Onde está doendo? - logo o filho se preocupou, disposto a ajudar o pai como podia.

-Meu braço... - Brian respondeu, enquanto tentava ficar de pé.

-Dói muito quanto tenta mexer? - Jimmy perguntou, o ajudando a levantar, observando o braço de seu pai que doía, constatando o que temia.

-Sim - Brian assentiu, fazendo outra careta de dor.

Mesmo com conhecimentos não tão aprofundados sobre o corpo humano, mas sabendo muito mais que a maioria das pessoas, Jimmy tocou o braço ferido do pai, com todo cuidado.

-Sinto muito em dizer, pai, mas seu braço está quebrado - o rapaz avisou com tristeza.

-Ai... - o pai suspirou em tom de reclamação - sua mãe vai me matar...

-Por que diz isso? - Jimmy não acreditava que sua mãe fosse capaz de ficar zangada por um acidente.

-Você vai ver quando chegar em casa, é melhor nós voltarmos - aconselhou Brian e pegando seu skate, Jimmy foi com ele, entrando em casa.

-Chrissie - Brian chamou a esposa, achando melhor já encarar o pior - eu acho que você vai ter que me levar ao hospital.

-Hospital? - Chrissie apareceu como se aquela palavra a tivesse convocado - o que foi que houve?

-Olha, foi um acidente, mas... - ele hesitou, murchando um pouco - provavelmente quebrei o braço andando de skate.

-Você o que?! - a sra. May ficou brava e preocupada ao mesmo tempo - Brian, eu te falei pra ter cuidado...

-Eu sei, mas acidentes acontecem, o que eu posso fazer? - ele tentou argumentar, dando de ombros, mas gemendo ao se mexer.

-Tudo bem, eu vou levar você pro hospital - suspirou sua esposa - Jim, fica com as meninas pra mim, por favor, tá bom?

-Pode deixar, mãe - o rapaz concordou - e eu espero que fique melhor, pai.

-Obrigado Jimmy - Brian sorriu e saiu com Chrissie.

Um pouco depois, Louisa e Emily vieram saber o motivo da ausência dos seus pais.

-Papai quebrou o braço andando de skate - Jim contou às irmãs.

-E ele tá bem? - Emily logo se preocupou.

-Mamãe o levou ao médico, mas não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem, Mi - Jimmy assegurou à irmã.

-Eu não queria rir, mas dá vontade - Louisa confessou - sabe, o papai parecia tão criança quando te pediu pra ensinar ele andar de skate, mas é sério, sinto pena dele.

-Eu sei, mas nosso pai sempre teve um lado criança - Jimmy sorriu - é uma das coisas que eu mais admiro nele.

-Pois é, eu também - Louisa acabou concordando.

Um tempo depois, Brian e Chrissie voltaram para casa, ele estava com o braço imobilizado, e tinha recebido a péssima notícia que teria que ficar assim por quatro meses, sem poder tocar sua amada Red Special ou qualquer outro instrumento.

Foi por isso que quando chegou o dia de Jimmy ir para Bristol, era Chrissie quem dirigiria durante toda a viagem. Jimmy se sentiu estranho naquela manhã, tinha saudades de casa antes mesmo de partir, mas sabia que teria que ter coragem para ir, enfrentar o desconhecido, explorar conhecimentos que ele queria tanto aprender e descobrir muito mais. Tinha chegado a hora pra isso, e pronto ou não, ele tinha que assumir essa jornada.

Antes de deixarem Londres, Jimmy, seus pais e suas irmãs passaram na casa dos Taylor, o que deixou o jovem May ainda mais apreensivo, já que além de se despedir de sua família, ele teria que se despedir de Rory também. 

-Bom, nós vamos chegar umas 9 ou 10 da noite, se o trânsito ajudar - Chrissie estava avisando Roger e Dominique, que cuidariam de suas filhas enquanto eles estivessem fora.

-Fica tranquila, Chris, nós entendemos - Dominique sorriu para a amiga - suas meninas não dão trabalho nenhum.

-Certo, eu agradeço por cuidarem delas - disse a sra. May, mais uma vez.

-Não esquenta, é sempre um prazer - Roger assentiu para ela.

Em outro canto, Jimmy estava com as irmãs.

-Jim, promete que vai ligar pra gente, assim que puder? - pediu Emily, completamente preocupada - e que vai se cuidar, e que vai estudar direitinho e vai vir correndo pra casa no primeiro feriado?

-Prometo, prometo e prometo - ele tocou o nariz da irmãzinha afetuosamente - não se preocupe, Emily, não vou esquecer de vocês.

-Eu sei que não - a menina assentiu, mesmo cabisbaixa, ela conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso ao irmão.

-Faço minhas as palavras da Mi - Louisa logo envolveu Jimmy em um abraço apertado - vou sentir sua falta, boa sorte, Jim.

-Obrigado Lou - ele beijou a bochecha da irmã, em gratidão por suas palavras.

-É, eu sabia que ia entrar na faculdade antes de mim, o gênio do nosso trio - Felix disse ao amigo - tô muito orgulhoso, Jim.

-Valeu, Felix - Jimmy respondeu e abraçou seu amigo.

Em seguida, ele observou Rory na fila que se formou para se despedir dele. 

-Eu não queria que esse dia chegasse tão rápido - ela suspirou, sendo sincera - o que eu vou fazer sem o meu melhor amigo?

-Você vai se sair bem, Rory, nunca precisou de mim tanto assim, pra fazer qualquer coisa que fosse, digo, num bom sentido, entende? - Jimmy tentou explicar suas palavras.

-Eu entendi, foi confuso, mas eu entendi - ela teve que rir - vou sentir falta do seu senso de humor, do seu jeito sério, das nossas conversas...

-Mas tudo isso vai continuar, é só você me ligar - Jimmy sugeriu - vou amar se você me ligar.

-Tá bem, então, tchau - ela o abraçou apertado e naquele momento, Jimmy não queria que o abraço terminasse, a segurou por tempo suficiente para que a emoção o fizesse chorar.

-Não, Jim, nada de lágrimas, já basta a sua mãe! - tio Roger pôs uma mão no ombro dele, mas se compadeceu do rapaz e da sua filha, Rory também estava secando algumas lágrimas.

-Ah tio, você conhece os May... - Jimmy acabou rindo.

Assim, dando tchau para Tigerlily e Rufus também, Jimmy, Chrissie e Brian tomaram seus respectivos lugares no carro e tomaram a estrada para Bristol.

Foi uma viagem um pouco quieta, Jimmy falou um pouco com os pais sobre seus anseios e expectativas, Chrissie e Brian o apoiaram e desejaram o melhor para seu amado filho como sempre. No início da tarde, eles estavam no seu destino final. Os três acabaram dando um grande suspiro quando desceram do carro, Chrissie logo se voluntariou para ajudar Jimmy a pegar uma grande caixa que tinha outros dos seus pertences que não couberam na sua mochila. Além disso, ainda tinha algo que ela queria entregar ao filho, presentes especiais que ela e Brian tinham escolhido exatamente por causa daquela ocasião.

-Bom, aqui está, meu amor - ela entregou a caixa a Jimmy, que pegou e colocou num canto ali perto, já que ainda tinha que abraçar seus pais - ai, Jim, eu nem sei o que dizer, só... se comporte, mas isso você vai fazer, eu sei que vai, te conheço, meu menino, e... se esforce, dê o seu melhor, seja você mesmo, meu amor, e não esqueça que eu te amo muito, muito e muito.

Chrissie abraçou o filho, não se importando de chorar. Era impactante demais pra ela perceber que o seu menininho agora era o rapaz mais alto que ela que estava afagando sua cabeça, se preparando para entrar na faculdade.

-Também te amo mãe, muito, muito e muito - Jimmy repetiu sua fala, sentindo o mesmo.

-Sua mãe disse tudo que eu queria dizer, eu sei que você vai nos orgulhar ainda mais - Brian pôs sua mão direita no ombro do filho, a esquerda ainda estava imobilizada, o pai estava impressionado por Jimmy estar da sua altura, quando quantas outras vezes ele se abaixou para ficar na altura do filho - eu te amo, filho.

-Também te amo pai, obrigado por tudo - ele abraçou Brian com cuidado, para não apertar seu braço quebrado.

-Antes da gente ir, tem uma coisa que a gente queria te dar, eu espero que goste, filho - Chrissie avisou e pegou no porta-malas um pacote ligeiramente grande e no porta-luvas um menor.

-Adivinha de quem é cada um? - Brian propôs uma brincadeira.

-Ah o maior é seu pai, sem dúvida e o da mamãe é o menor - Jimmy deduziu corretamente - o exagero e a discrição, combina bastante com vocês...

-Engraçadinho - comentou o pai com uma careta.

Jimmy apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto abria o pacote maior, verificando o que poderia ser. Se deparou com um rádio, o que deixou o rapaz impressionado.

-Pai, isso é... - ele hesitou - realmente exagerado, mas obrigado.

-De nada, eu pensei que você gostaria de ouvir música nos momentos livres, espero não estar errado - Brian justificou seu presente.

-Não, não está - Jimmy sorriu e se pôs a abrir o presente menor de sua mãe, era um porta retrato com uma foto da família, do último fim de semana em que os May passaram em Leeds - legal, é o presente perfeito pra representar vocês, não tem como eu esquecer os meus pais, obrigado, muito obrigado, mesmo.

-Bom, por mais que eu deteste despedidas, acho que é a nossa deixa, minha linda - Brian se voltou para a esposa, falando com cuidado.

-Pois é... - Chrissie suspirou, buscando forças - tchau Jimmy, se cuida filho.

-Eu vou - respondeu ele enquanto dava mais um abraço na sua mãe.

Brian lhe deu um último abraço também, ele e a esposa observaram Jimmy reunir seus pertences e entrar no prédio dos dormitórios da Universidade de Bristol. O rapaz deu um sorriso para eles e entrou, rumando para um novo caminho. O braço direito de Brian foi automaticamente para os ombros de Chrissie, ela pôs a mão esquerda no peito do marido, num gesto de conforto. Era sempre assim quando eles passavam por um momento emotivo, mas conheciam bem seu menino e sabiam que ele lidaria muito bem o que estava por vir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai meu Deus, Brian e Chrissie são tão meus pais... Brian realmente quebrou o braço por causa do skate do Jimmy, não nessa mesma época da fic, mas eu achei um fato interessante e escrevi minha própria versão. Bom, foi um capítulo meio triste, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado, mas o que isso significa para o nosso casal em potencial? Vamos ver nos próximos capítulos! Até quinta!


	16. Uma fita cassete

Jimmy acabou deixando umas lágrimas escaparem enquanto arrumava o seu lado do seu quarto no dormitório. É claro que ainda era difícil e doloroso pensar que ele moraria ali por um bom tempo e não veria sua família todos os dias, mas enquanto colocava suas coisas no lugar, tentava começar a se acostumar com aquele novo ambiente.

Depois de arrumar tudo, deu uma boa olhada no local, com um suspiro. O cansaço o fez se sentar na sua nova cama, e movido pela bendita saudade, Jimmy teve uma ideia. Dentro de uma das gavetas do seu criado mudo, ele tinha guardado algumas fitas cassete. Ele tinha aprendido a fazer mixtapes com seu pai e, entre suas fitas, apesar de ter um pouco de The Who, Michael Jackson e até mesmo os Beatles, tinha uma fita só com músicas do Queen.

Era irônico, mas uma unanimidade entre os filhos dos membros do Queen acabarem gostando mais das suas músicas menos conhecidas. Não que não gostassem dos grandes sucessos, mas era impossível às vezes não associar as canções aos incômodos que a fama gerava. Assim, as músicas menos conhecidas reforçavam mais a ideia de eles serem apenas simples e amados membros de sua família. Era por isso que a fita de Jimmy tinha um pouco dos dois.

Talvez, "I Want It All" era a música mais conhecida do Queen naquela fita, mas Jimmy tinha um apego especial àquela canção, afinal, seu pai a tinha composto para ele, para que ele tivesse coragem de conquistar tudo, sem se importar com que os outros ao seu redor pensassem Jimmy então pegou a fita e a colocou no rádio, reconhecendo o coro do início da canção, as vozes de John, Roger, Freddie e Brian perfeitamente harmoniosas cantando "I want it all, I want it all, I want it all and I want it now...". O solo da Red Special tomou seu lugar, e Jimmy se deixou levar por todos os elementos musicais, se lembrando de seu pai e seus tios.

A próxima música que foi reproduzida foi uma das menos conhecidas do público em geral, mas uma das favoritas de Jimmy, era outra coisa que resumia e representava seu pai e sua mãe perfeitamente. "To be brave as Mrs. May" era uma canção que Brian escreveu no mesmo dia em que fez "I Want It All", também inspirado por Jimmy e é claro, Chrissie.

O jovem May se lembrava da sua mãe contando os processos de gravação da música. Chrissie tinha ficado lisonjeada com a canção, como toda vez que Brian compunha usando a esposa como inspiração, e tio Freddie tinha acrescentado um trecho aleatoriamente, sem aviso prévio, o que deixou Brian estranhado a princípio, mas eventualmente, ele acabou aceitando, afinal, era assim que o Queen sempre tinha trabalhado e criado suas melhores músicas ao longo de todos esses anos. A música era tão de Chrissie, que não tinha feito tanto sucesso assim, embora fosse uma das queridinhas de alguns fãs, o que combinava perfeitamente com a tão desejada discrição da sra. May.

Enquanto ouvia, lembrando de seus pais e suas irmãs, Jimmy não notou um outro rapaz se aproximando atrás dele.

-Com licença... - pediu a voz do estranho, o que fez o jovem May se sobressaltar.

-Ah oi - Jim se recompôs do susto e se pôs de pé - em que posso ajudar?

-Aqui é o quarto 47 da ala F, não é? - o rapaz buscou confirmação - se não me engano, sou seu colega de quarto.

-Ah sim, entendi - Jimmy estendeu uma mão para ele - eu sou James May, mas pode me chamar de Jimmy.

-Ah, legal, Jimmy, sou Larry Martin - respondeu Larry - parece que eu cheguei meio atrasado...

-Não, não, acabei de arrumar tudo - May se justificou - se quiser, posso te deixar à vontade pra arrumar suas coisas...

-Tá, tá legal - Larry concordou com a gentileza - hã, se não se importa que eu pergunte, quem é que está ouvindo no rádio?

-Ah... - Jimmy apertou os lábios, coçando a nuca, não achava que teria que encarar àquela questão tão rapidamente e automaticamente abaixou o volume do rádio - só os caras velhos de uma banda chamada Queen...

-Ah, até que eu gostei - opinou Larry - apesar que é meio repetitivo esse refrão falando "Mrs. May" o tempo todo, aliás, que coincidência, porque seu sobrenome também é May...

-Pois é, acho que é isso que todos os Jude devem achar de "Hey Jude" - Jimmy tentou contornar a situação.

-"Hey Jude?" Isso é uma música? Acho que nunca ouvi falar... - Larry franziu o cenho.

-É, pois é, eu vou dar uma passada na biblioteca, pra te deixar à vontade - Jimmy decidiu - te vejo mais tarde, Larry.

-Até mais - o colega de quarto acenou.

Jimmy deu um suspiro ao sair dali, contente por ter lidado bem com a situação, mas um tanto indignado por Larry não conhecer os Beatles. Ele decidiu não julgar mal o rapaz só por causa desse pequeno detalhe, acabou que Jimmy estava disposto a lhe dar uma chance para que fossem bons colegas de quarto e convivessem bem. Larry estudava Geografia, era morador de Cardiff e tinha a mesma idade de Jimmy. Ele se empolgava com cada novidade na faculdade, desde as aulas do seu curso, até as festas de interação entre os universitários. É claro que Jimmy as evitava, tendo a mesma opinião que sua mãe sobre elas. No entanto, uma pessoa foi capaz de convencê-lo a ir em uma dessas festas.

Sheila Saunders era uma das colegas de classe de Jimmy, eles logo fizeram amizade por ela gostar de ler, de assistir filmes e ter algo em comum com ele que poucas pessoas tinham, gostar de plantas. Apesar de nerd, Sheila era muito menos tímida que Jimmy, e ainda assim, uma garota responsável, então tudo que ela queria quando convidou seu amigo para uma das festas do curso de Biologia era que ele saísse um pouco da sala de aula, do dormitório e da biblioteca.

-Não, Sheila, sabe que eu nunca gostei muito dessas coisas - ele disse a princípio.

-Mas vai ser legal, pra conhecermos o pessoal dos outros anos e distrair um pouco a cabeça - ela insistiu - além disso, não estamos tendo muitas provas nem trabalhos, não vai atrapalhar nossos estudos, nossos professores vão estar lá e nós voltamos pro dormitório cedo, prometo.

-Promete mesmo? - ele queria garantias.

-Confia em mim ou não, James May? - ela revirou os olhos.

-Ai, desse jeito me lembra... - ele diria Rory, mas achou melhor não - uma amiga minha que também pode ser muito persuasiva.

-É a Rory, não é? A filha do melhor amigo do seu pai? Que é sua amiga desde que vocês eram pequenos? Você fala bastante dela - Sheila acabou deduzindo corretamente, mesmo assim.

-É, ela mesma - James confirmou.  
.  
-Enfim, você vai na festa ou não? - Sheila queria saber.

-Vou, eu vou - ele acabou cedendo aos caprichos da amiga - mas, venho embora cedo.

-Sem problemas, eu também venho - ela confirmou.

Assim, Jimmy acabou indo a tal festa, que a princípio, estava bem tranquila, apenas com as pessoas em seus grupinhos conversando animadamente. Ao ver isso, se sentiu um pouco sozinho, Larry não estava ali, e por mais que Sheila estivesse lhe fazendo companhia, sabia que sua amiga também não estava muito confortável. O jovem May gostava de sua rotina da faculdade, amava a maioria das aulas do seu curso, passava bastante tempo na biblioteca lendo sobre Biologia e outras coisas também, mas definitivamente, festas não faziam e nem começariam a fazer parte da sua rotina. Eles ficaram apenas mais um pouco, conversaram rapidamente com alguns professores e, por fim, decidiram ir embora.

-Não foi uma ideia tão boa assim, não foi? - Sheila confessou antes que eles se separassem.

-Ah, valeu pelas suas intenções de me fazer sair um pouco - Jimmy deu de ombros, despreocupado.

-Que bom que você não ficou magoado, você é um bom amigo - ela sorriu.

-Obrigado, Sheila - Jim respondeu - você também é, boa noite, te vejo amanhã.

-Tchau - ela acenou pra ele e foi para seu dormitório.

Nem sempre todos os dias na faculdade eram fáceis, mas Jimmy com certeza estava aprendendo a lidar com eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse foi meu resumo do Jimmy na faculdade, basicamente é isso que ele faz lá. O que acharam do Larry e da Sheila? Bem, a música que o Jimmy se lembra, chamada de "To be brave as Mrs. May" é uma música que eu compus especialmente pra história e vocês podem ouvir aqui. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABvp5U_SVgw  
> Obrigada por lerem e até quinta!


	17. Uma ligação

Quando a hora do jantar se aproximava na casa dos Taylor, cada filho tratou de fazer alguma coisa enquanto esperava sua mãe chamar para o jantar. Felix tentava prestar atenção na televisão e olhar os irmãos mais novos. Rufus e Tigerlily podiam ser bem levados quando queriam e foi bem isso que levou a um pequeno acidente.

A televisão estava distraindo Felix, mas entediando Rufus. O mais novo acabou tendo outra ideia, que não agradou muito seu irmão mais velho. Antes que Felix pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Rufus já tinha dado um pulo do sofá. A princípio, o mais velho achou o ato engraçadinho, mas perdeu a graça quando Tigerlily quis fazer a mesma coisa.

-Não, não, não, podem parar - Felix tentou em vão.

-Vem Lily, quero ver se você pula mais alto que eu! - desafiou o irmãozinho e entre risos, a menininha fez como ele pediu.

Foram rápidos demais para os reflexos de Felix, mas o que pareceu uma brincadeira divertida fez Tigerlily bater o joelho no chão.

Enquanto Rory colocava os pratos na mesa, escolhendo deixar tudo pronto enquanto esperava o jantar, ouviu um barulho que veio da sala e resolveu ir correndo ver o que era, a mãe dela chegou logo em seguida.

Dominique apenas pegou Tigerlily no colo, já que ela tinha começado a chorar. Rufus estava com uma cara de arrependido e preocupado.

-O que foi que aconteceu? - a mãe logo exigiu, mesmo não usando um tom de voz muito zangado.

-Eu tentei impedir, mas eles não me ouviram - Felix falou pelo irmão - Rufus teve essa ideia de competir quem pula mais alto do sofá e desafiou a Lily, ela acabou se machucando.

-Onde dói, meu amor? - Dominique perguntou, preocupada com a filhinha.

-Aqui - a menininha mostrou o joelho esquerdo, que estava levemente ralado.

-Dói, mas não foi nada - a mãe foi docemente compreensiva - vamos passar um remedinho que logo passa.

-Tá bom - Tigerlily suspirou mais calma, e Rufus também, já que tinha aparentemente escapado de uma bronca maior.

Elas subiram juntas até o quarto de Dominique.

-Eu ouvi a Lily chorando, o que aconteceu? - Roger encontrou com elas no corredor do andar de cima.

-Rufus aprontou de novo - Dominique respondeu, um tanto irritada - Felix disse que eles estavam pulando do sofá e a Tigerlily se machucou.

-Oh minha princesinha - logo o papai dela procurou algum ferimento, e inspecionou o joelho dela, julgando que não era nada demais - vai sarar logo, logo...

-Aham... - Tigerlily tentou acreditar nisso.

-Eu falo com o Rufus depois pra ele tomar mais cuidado - Roger decidiu o que fazer sobre a situação.

O pai desceu até a cozinha, encontrando Rory, sentada com uma mão no queixo, distraída com alguma coisa.

-Esse silêncio todo é fome? - Roger perguntou depois de cutucar a orelha dela afetuosamente - só vamos esperar sua mãe e a Lily, e o Felix, cadê o Felix?

-Foi lavar as mãos - Rory deu um sorrisinho ao responder - não estou quieta pela fome, papai, acho que só estava pensando longe...

-Por que, meu anjo? - Roger se inclinou pra mais perto dela.

-Eu não sei direito, tenho a impressão que todo mundo está tomando seu próprio caminho e... - ela fez uma pequena pausa - nada vai ser como era antes, pra ser sincera, me sinto uma velha pensando essas coisas, mas eu só tenho 17 anos, acho que uma coisa não combina com a outra...

-Ah combina sim - o pai dela discordou alegremente - mais do que você imagina! Ter dúvidas sobre o futuro e o que fazer daqui pra frente definem bem a juventude, mas você tem um plano, meu amor, não tem? Então siga ele e vamos ver no que vai dar!

-O jeito é se arriscar, não é? - ela deu de ombros.

-Aham - Roger concordou num suspiro.

Felix, Rufus, Dominique e Tigerlily tomaram seu lugar na mesa e tiveram sua refeição, a mãe auxiliando a filha mais nova, o pai esperando o momento certo de falar com seu menininho.

-Então, Ruf - Roger disse simplesmente, mas um pouco firme - Felix disse que você e Tigerlily estavam pulando do sofá, você sabe que não pode fazer isso, sua irmãzinha se machucou.

-Foi sem querer - o pequeno soou arrependido.

-Pode brincar assim lá fora, mas não aqui dentro, e com cuidado - afirmou Roger - entendeu?

-Entendi - Rufus assentiu, ainda um pouco triste - me desculpa Lily...

Sua irmã mais nova aceitou o pedido com um sorriso. Rory também sorriu, achando fofinho o jeito dos seus irmãos pequenos. Ela se voltou para sua refeição, mas mesmo assim, ainda estava distraída.

Rory sabia que estava sofrendo por antecipação, mas não conseguia parar de se preocupar. Por um lado, seu pai estava certo, o plano dela era estudar bastante para entrar em uma faculdade de medicina e isso era bom, ela finalmente tinha escolhido que carreira seguir, e depois que terminasse a faculdade, iria finalmente poder ajudar as pessoas, como ela sempre quis, de um jeito mais específico, como médica. Mas ir para a faculdade era uma grande mudança, ela teria que ficar longe de sua família e só de pensar em ficar longe de seus irmãozinhos apertava seu coração. Era por isso que ela desconfiava de que esse era um dos motivos para Felix ainda não ter decidido que faculdade fazer, mesmo depois de ter se formado na escola. Já era ruim para Rory ficar longe de Jimmy, imagine de seus amados irmãos que ainda eram criancinhas e de Felix. Foi aí que Rory soltou uma risada espontânea, o que fez sua família sorrir e estranhar um pouco.

-O que foi, Rory? - a mãe dela quis saber, intrigada.

-Nada, mãe, só acho que fui contaminada pela preocupação dos May - ela explicou, rindo mais um pouco - estava só pensando na faculdade e ter que me mudar e tudo mais e percebi que estava agindo feito o Jimmy.

-Talvez seja um pouco de saudade dele, não? - Felix disse e trocou um olhar confidencial com o pai.

-É, você tem razão, mano - a menina teve que ceder.

Rory então decidiu o que fazer, terminou seu jantar, pediu licença e foi direto ao telefone. Eventualmente, ela decorou o número que ia discar, quase sempre era Jimmy quem atendia, mas às vezes era Larry, ela só esperava que seu velho amigo não estivesse ocupado no momento.

-Alô? - disse a voz de Jimmy, na espera.

-Jim, sou eu, que bom que atendeu - ela respondeu alegremente e não precisava de mais nada para ele saber de quem se tratava.

-Rory! - ele disse na mesma empolgação que ela, se sentando numa posição mais confortável - que bom que você ligou agora, assim me faz companhia.

-Por que? Larry saiu de novo? Outra festa? - ela adivinhou.

-Pois é, deixa ele se divertir - Jimmy deu de ombros - mas me conta, como você tá?

-Eu tô bem, eu tava meio distraída, aliás, foi isso que me fez me lembrar de você - Rory confessou.

-Tá me chamando de distraído? - ele brincou.

-Bom, você é pensativo - ela corrigiu.

-E o que é que tava pensando? - ele perguntou.

-Na vida, no futuro, como as coisas mudam, é que... - ela mordeu o lábio - o Rob foi pra faculdade, você foi, e nós não nos vemos mais com tanta frequência e eu sinto falta de você, de vocês...

-Eu sei, Rory, mas saudade e novidade são coisas que fazem parte da vida de um universitário - ele explicou - pelo menos, já me acostumei com as coisas por aqui...

-É de se esperar, depois de dois anos - Rory acrescentou - e logo vai chegar minha vez, mas eu não queria ir pra tão longe igual você.

-Talvez você não precise - Jimmy foi otimista.

-É, mas e você? O que fez de bom hoje? - ela mudou de assunto.

-Eu estudei, ué! - Jimmy brincou de novo - e fui numa loja de jardinagem com a Sheila, comprei um vasinho de violetas, pra enfeitar o quarto um pouco, mas é outra coisa que me faz sentir saudade de casa.

-Seu jardim e do tio Brian - Rory entendeu.

-Pois é, tenho certeza que meu pai está cuidando dele - Jimmy sorriu - olha Rory, eu vou desligar, Larry voltou e parece que vai direto pra cama.

-Ah tudo bem, diz pra ele que eu disse oi - ela pediu, um pouco triste por ter que encerrar a conversa.

-Digo sim, quando ele acordar - Jimmy sussurrou - obrigado por ligar, Rory, continua me ligando sempre.

-Ligo, ligo sim - ela prometeu - tchau, boa noite.

-Boa noite - ele disse por fim, triste com a despedida, mas contente pela conversa.

Rory se sentia da mesma forma, mas ela mal poderia esperar para encontrar com seu querido amigo de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui voltamos a ver um pouco dos Taylor e o lado mais doce da Rory. Pois é, já passou um pouco mais de tempo e nesse tempo, Rory vai pensar melhor nos seus sentimentos. Obrigada e até quinta!


	18. Um universitário

Jimmy tinha acordado muito disposto para suas aulas daquela manhã. Seu entusiasmo assustou Larry a princípio, que ainda queria dormir mais um pouco, mas depois de enfrentar o sono e se lembrar que dia era aquele e que dia seria amanhã, entendeu o colega de quarto completamente.

-Não esquece que é só amanhã que é feriado, Jim - Larry replicou, num tom de reclamação, lutando contra o sono, esfregando os olhos - guarda um pouco dessa animação pra depois...

-Não, não, Larry, estou tão animado que tenho energia pra hoje e pro feriado - Jimmy riu - só desculpa eu ter te acordado.

-Tá tudo bem cara, de um jeito ou de outro você acabou me ajudando, já que meu despertador não quis funcionar - Larry foi compreensivo.

-Foi você que ignorou ele, mesmo - Jimmy foi sincero.

-Você não tem aula, May?! - o comentário irritou Larry pra valer.

-Tenho sim - Jimmy achou melhor não provocar mais - até mais, Martin.

-Até - Larry respondeu, começando a se arrumar para suas próprias aulas.

Como sempre, Jimmy atravessou o campus com sua mochila nas costas, carregando seus livros, de biologia e de ficção. Ele entrou na Faculdade de Biologia, tomando seu lugar na sala de aula. Depois de colocar seu caderno e canetas sobre a mesa, Sheila se sentou ao lado dele.

-E aí, Jim? - ela cumprimentou o amigo - animado pro feriado?

-E como! Vai ser bom rever todo mundo - ele sorriu.

-Quer dizer a família grande do lado do seu pai? - Sheila deduziu.

-É, eles... - Jimmy deu um sorriso tímido, confirmando as suspeitas da amiga - e o Rob e o Felix.

Jimmy sempre foi discreto sobre o trabalho de seu pai, de certa forma, ele nunca precisou contar para ela que Brian era guitarrista do Queen. Tudo que Sheila precisou fazer foi prestar atenção na foto de família no criado mudo de Jimmy, quando ela foi até o dormitório dele buscar um livro emprestado.

Sheila estranhou o penteado peculiar do pai de seu amigo e se lembrou de ter visto um cara na TV com um cabelo igual àquele. Ela lembrou que o guitarrista da TV se chamava Brian May e, por causa do sobrenome dos dois, ela logo fez a associação. Não restou muito pra que ela dissesse com todas as letras "seu pai é um guitarrista famoso!", mas depois disso, ela notou a decepção do amigo, sabendo exatamente o que tinha incomodado Jimmy.

Ela continuou o tratando como o querido amigo de sempre, e depois de um tempo, Jimmy pôde conversar com Sheila sobre esse assunto mais naturalmente.

-Acho que vou pra casa também, sinceramente, preciso de um pouco de descanso mental - Sheila contou seus planos - mas Jim, será que vão liberar os resultados da inscrição do estágio antes do feriado ou só depois?

-Eu ouvi dizer que liberariam hoje se possível, tomara que sim - ele respondeu, otimista.

O Prof. Towher tinha acabado de chegar, encerrando a conversa dos alunos e iniciando sua aula. Conforme Jimmy foi avançando em seu curso, percebeu que tinha criado interesse e afinidade com Fisioterapia, e pensando na possibilidade de trabalhar com essa área, tinha se inscrito em um estágio com a Dra. Sarah Key, uma renomada fisioterapeuta que tinha até cuidado da Família Real por um tempo. Sheila não tinha se inscrito, já que a área de Biologia que ela queria seguir era trabalhar em um laboratório ou algo assim, ela ainda estava decidindo, mas estava torcendo pra que Jimmy conseguisse o estágio.

Assim, os dois assistiram suas aulas, se separaram na hora do almoço, Jimmy foi para a biblioteca, lendo um trecho de "O Hobbit" por um tempo. Às 3 da tarde, ele passou pelo corredor da Faculdade de Biologia, procurando algum aviso sobre o estágio no mural de avisos.

Sheila acabou se reencontrando com ele, já sabendo o que ele estava procurando.

-Saiu alguma coisa, Jimmy? - ela perguntou, também olhando no mural.

-Eu acho que sim - os olhos dele encontraram o aviso, lendo a longa lista de nomes, ele olhou direto para o M, e lá estava, "MAY, JAMES" - Shei, eu passei!

-Passou? Passou mesmo?! - ela teve que ver com os próprios olhos, lendo o nome do amigo - ah Jim! Parabéns!

Sem hesitar, ela se lançou no pescoço dele, lhe dando um abraço apertado, dando até um gritinho de animação. Jimmy teve que tirá-la do chão para não se desequilibrar e cair, tão animado quanto Sheila, ele acabou a rodopiando no ar.

-Isso é demais! - Jimmy disse, maravilhado.

-É sim! - Sheila deu outro abraço nele.

-Oh pessoal, tá tudo bem? - Charlie, um dos colegas de classe dos dois, ficou curioso ao ver a comemoração - finalmente estão namorando? Porque já estava mais do que na hora...

-Não, Charlie, não é nada disso - Jimmy disse, compartilhando a vergonha com Sheila - eu passei no estágio que eu queria fazet.

-Ah tá - Charlie viu que tinha sido inconveniente e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

-Nossa, Jim, que... - Sheila deu um suspiro irritado - eu detesto quando isso acontece, por que eles não podem aceitar que nós somos apenas amigos?

-É, eu também acho horrível - ele respondeu, chateado, não querendo mais estender aquele momento constrangedor - bom, eu vou indo, minha mãe deve estar chegando, ela fez questão de vir me buscar.

-Ah que legal, bem que eu podia dar um oi pra ela - Sheila sugeriu.

-Me encontra lá na entrada então, daqui a pouco - Jimmy combinou.

Ela assentiu, eles se separaram, indo para os seus dormitórios. Jimmy pegou sua mochila, deu uma última olhada no lugar, e se despediu de Larry. Sheila já estava esperando na entrada da Universidade, e não demorou muito pra que Jimmy reconhecesse o carro de sua família, só que Chrissie não tinha vindo sozinha. Não era nenhum outro membro da família May a acompanhando, Jimmy mal podia acreditar quem tinha vindo com sua mãe. Sheila reparou o tamanho do espanto do amigo.

-Mãe! - ele foi até Chrissie lhe dando um abraço, enquanto Sheila observou a garota que acompanhava a sra. May.

-Eu também posso ganhar um abraço, Jimmy? - pediu Rory Taylor e emocionado, Jimmy fez o que ela pediu.

-Eu não acredito que tá aqui - Jim disse a ela, ainda a segurando.

-Senti sua falta demais, por isso pedi pra tia Chrissie me trazer - Rory foi sincera - e aí? Pronto pra ir pra casa?

-Claro, só espera um pouco - ele deu um sorriso e olhou para Sheila, que se aproximou - Rory, essa é minha amiga Sheila, Sheila, essa é minha amiga Rory.

-Prazer te conhecer - Sheila disse primeiro - o Jimmy fala tanto de você.

-Igualmente, e ele fala mesmo? - Rory ficou um tanto surpresa.

-Nem tanto, Shei, nem tanto assim, só o suficiente - Jimmy tentou disfarçar.

-Ah eu aposto que fala sim - Chrissie confirmou, conhecendo bem o filho - como vai, Sheila?

-Oi, sra. May - respondeu a srta. Saunders - é bom te ver de novo!

-Digo o mesmo, minha querida - Chrissie sorriu - Sheila, nós temos que ir, mas bom feriado pra você.

-Pra você também, sra. May - ela assentiu - legal te conhecer, Rory.

-Você também - sorriu a srta. Taylor.

Jimmy se despediu de sua amiga e então entrou no carro aproveitando a companhia de sua mãe e sua amada.

-Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar - Rory disse animada - eu fui aceita em UCL, se tudo correr bem vou começar a estudar medicina ano que vem.

-Rory, isso é maravilhoso! - Jimmy ficou feliz por ela - UCL fica em Londres, então quer dizer que você vai continuar perto da sua família, eu disse que você não precisaria ir pra tão longe.

-É, você tinha razão - Rory deu um sorriso enorme - e você? O que aconteceu em Bristol ultimamente?

-Bom, eu também consegui uma coisa legal pros meus estudos - contou ele - consegui o estágio com a Dra. Key.

-Eu sabia que ia conseguir! - ela disse cheia de orgulho, observando a alegria nos olhos dele.

A imagem de Jimmy sorrindo e completamente feliz fez o coração de Rory palpitar.

-Parabéns, filho, isso é muito bom mesmo! - Chrissie disse, feliz pela conquista de Jimmy.

-Obrigado, mãe - Jimmy respondeu.

A pequena interrupção da sra. May ajudaram os dois jovens a lidarem com seus sentimentos tão à flor da pele. Jimmy desviou toda dessa euforia perguntando para Rory como estavam os Taylor. Relembrando de suas famílias, eles passaram a viagem rindo e conversando, escondendo seus sentimentos mais um pouquinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é galerinha, dona Rory tá despertando! Essa coisa do Jimmy e da Sheila é uma coisa que acontece muito comigo e eu fico muito irritada, mas é isso, né? Bom, falta pouco pra esses dois começarem a namorar, só vou dizer isso por enquanto. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	19. Um começo

Rory se ocupava com os últimos preparativos para ir para a faculdade. Não seria como Jimmy e Robert no caso dela. Fazer faculdade na mesma cidade em que morava tinha um lado bom e um lado ruim. Seria bom porque sempre que precisasse ou sentisse saudade, poderia dar um rápido pulinho em casa, mas também era ruim, ela teria que economizar para as passagens de ônibus e metrô. Se quisesse pedir uma carona diária para os pais, daria ainda mais trabalho e despesas para eles, e esse fato deixava Rory envergonhada e constrangida.

Foi assim que ela decidiu, passaria a semana no dormitório da faculdade e o fim de semana iria pra casa, como os estudantes costumavam fazer quando estudavam perto da casa dos pais.

-Você tem que ir? Você precisa ir? - as perguntas vinham de uma pequena Tigerlily chateada.

-Ah minha pequena Lils - aquilo comoveu o coração de Rory, que foi até a irmãzinha, se abaixando para ficar da altura dela - é que eu vou sair pra aprender coisas novas, eu vou ser médica e ajudar as pessoas.

-Você vai dar injeção e remédio? Eca! - opinou Tigerlily inocentemente. 

-É, essas coisas são ruins - Rory concordou - são coisas ruins mas que são pro nosso bem.

-A mamãe que fala isso! - Tigerlily conseguiu sorrir por um instante.

-Rory, você está pronta? - foi justamente a voz da mãe delas que as interrompeu.

-Tô indo, mãe - a mais velha respondeu, ajeitando as alças da mala no ombro, ofereceu uma mão a Tigerlily e juntas elas desceram as escadas.

-A gente não pode ir com a Rory? - Rufus quis saber, curioso sobre essa tal de faculdade desde que soube que a irmã ia para lá.

-Ah Ruf, não acho que precisa, vai ser só uma viagem bem rápida, só uma volta de carro - Roger tentou facilitar, sabendo que seus pequenos ficariam muito sentidos com a despedida.

-Mas é porque a Rory vai demorar pra voltar pra casa - Rufus insistiu mais um pouco.

-Não, só são uns dias - Felix percebeu o que seu pai estava fazendo e logo tentou ajudar - cinco dias que passam voando, e logo o sábado chega e a Rory está aqui.

-Não é a mesma coisa de ela estar aqui todo dia! - o pequeno Taylor cruzou os braços, parte chateado, parte por teimosia.

-Rufus, eu entendo que quer ir com a sua irmã - Dominique falou com seu filhinho - se nós levarmos você e a Lily, para falar tchau pra Rory, prometem não chorar?

-Prometo, prometo! - disseram Rufus e Tigerlily ao mesmo tempo, muito comprometidos, mas sem ter noção de que não era uma tarefa muito fácil cumprir essa promessa.

Assim, no fim de todo debate, foi decidido que Felix ficaria em casa, sem ter a chance de desejar uma boa jornada na faculdade à irmã, na porta da faculdade, mas nada o impedia de fazer isso em casa mesmo, antes que seus pais e irmãos saíssem.

-Então é isso, né? - ele deu de ombros, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, um gesto que lembrava muto o pai deles - boa sorte, garota, estude muito, tire boas notas, não esqueça da gente na semana, volte sem falta no fim de semana, e o mais importante, não arrume nenhum namoradinho.

-Felix! - Rory riu e o empurrou de leve, brincando - sabe muito bem que eu não tô pensando nessas coisas agora, mas eu prometo fazer tudo que você pediu.

-Eu sei que vai - ele a abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça - boa sorte, Rory, eu te desejo tudo de bom e te amo muito.

-Também te amo muito, mano - ela o segurou mais um pouco, ao se separar, trocou um sorriso agridoce com o irmão.

-Nós voltamos logo, meu amor - Dominique assegurou ao filho mais velho.

-Eu sei, mãe - respondeu ele - não se preocupem, vou ficar bem.

-Ele viu seus irmãos se ajeitarem no banco de trás do carro, do banco da frente, Roger lhe deu uma piscadela por debaixo dos óculos escuros e um joinha, Felix sorriu em despedida.

Por mais que tivesse andado muito por Londres com sua família, Rory sentia que estava prestes a tomar uma jornada em que eles continuariam presentes, mas as principais decisões teriam que partir dela. Um pouco já familiarizada com a fachada da Faculdade de Medicina UCL, ela conseguiu dar um sorriso ao pensar na grande aventura que estava para viver ali. Ela sorria, mas seus irmãozinhos já esboçavam caretas tristonhas.

-Ei! - ela fez um carinho simultâneo nas costas de Tigerlily e Rufus - lembra do que o Felix disse? Eu logo vou estar em casa, vai passar rápido, sério!

-Um hum - murmurou Felix.

Ele e Tigerlily desceram do carro junto com Rory, observando a irmã mais velha pegar sua bagagem. Os pequenos deram um beijo na bochecha dela e a jovem sorriu, os assegurando de que logo eles estariam juntos novamente.

-Sei que vai dar tudo certo, minha linda - Dominique disse enquanto abraçava a filha - você é esperta, brilhante, e destemida, você consegue vencer qualquer desafio, tenho certeza, te amo Rory.

-Obrigada mãe, também te amo - a menina agradeceu, comovida com suas palavras de incentivo.

-Parece que alguém cresceu rápido demais, não é? - Roger deu de ombros, tentando soar descontraído, mas seu queixo tremeu, suas emoções fortemente latentes, pelas lembranças de tantas coisas que passou com Rory, desde que ela era um bebezinho.

-Todos nós crescemos pai, é inevitável - ela entendeu as emoções dele - mas eu vou ficar bem.

-E eu não sei? Claro que vai, minha princesa - Roger voltou a sorrir, aquele típico sorriso travesso - se precisar de qualquer coisa, Rory, não hesite em ligar pra gente, tá bem? Boa sorte, meu anjo, eu amo você.

-Obrigada - a jovem caloura beijou a bochecha de seu pai - bom, pessoal, não exagerem no drama, sábado eu tô em casa.

-Ainda bem! - Roger exclamou, por brincadeira e alívio - tchau, Rory.

-Tchau - ela se despediu mais uma vez, acenando pra eles.

Os quatro membros da família Taylor a observando tinham certeza que ela tinha uma jornada brilhante pela frente. 

Rory suspirou fundo e continuou caminhando, indo diretamente para seu quarto. Ela sabia onde ficava já que tinha visitado a faculdade quando soube que tinha sido aceita, num dia de orientação. Pelo jeito, sua colega de quarto não estava ali no momento, mas já tinha chegado à instituição, os pertences dela já estavam ali. A srta. Taylor se pôs a arrumar suas coisas, em cantos que não tinham sido ocupados. Ela tinha sido bem prática, sem exagerar, trazendo apenas o necessário. 

Depois que terminou o trabalho, decidiu dar uma volta no campus, disposta a conhecer cada cantinho que formava o lugar, que pudesse conhecer naquele dia. Encontrou o anfiteatro, a quadra de esportes, a biblioteca, as salas dos clubes e irmandades e, depois de toda essa excursão, chegou em um lugar que a deixou bem satisfeita, a cantina.

Rory deu uma olhada no cardápio, pedindo um café com leite e um sanduíche de mussarela. Ela se sentou no balcão principal, atrás dela tinha várias outras mesinhas. Sem querer, ela começou a tamborilar os dedos no balcão, era um padrão de percussão que Felix estava treinando na bateria por um tempo. Parecia que os planos dele para o futuro envolviam tentar uma carreira musical, que ainda estava começando a engajar. Felix estava tendo aulas com o próprio pai, o que empolgava muito os dois. Ao lembrar do pai e do irmão, Rory logo sentiu saudade deles, suspirando profundamente com o pensamento.

-Tá demorando tanto assim pra trazerem seu pedido, moça? - disse um rapaz perto dela, puxando assunto.

-Não, não é nada disso - Rory foi simpática, disposta a conversar alegremente com um estranho - eu sou caloura, acabei de chegar e já estou sentindo falta da minha família.

-Você veio de muito longe? - o rapaz ficou interessado e curioso.

-Ah não, sou daqui mesmo - ela riu baixinho - talvez tô exagerando um pouco, combinei com a minha família que sempre iria pra casa nos fins de semana.

-Ah então você vai perder as festas e toda diversão? - propôs o estranho, com um sorriso charmoso e uma ousadia inesperada que chamaram a atenção de Rory.

-Talvez não - ela deu uma resposta vaga de propósito.

O pedido dela tinha chegado, ela deu um mordida leve no sanduíche, tomando um gole de café assim que engoliu. O estranho a observou comendo, Rory tentou pensar em outra coisa que eles poderiam conversar.

-Eu sou Nate, a propósito - o rapaz revelou seu nome - seja bem vinda, senhorita...?

-Taylor, Rory Taylor - ela se apresentou educadamente - prazer em conhecê-lo.

-Igualmente, Rory - ele disse com certa estranheza - você tem um nome bem peculiar.

-Eu sei, meu pai é bem criativo, ele que escolheu meu nome - Rory justificou, não ficando ofendida - faz tempo que estuda aqui ou é calouro como eu?

-Faz dois anos que estou aqui já - Nate contou - tem sido interessante e puxado.

-Imagino - ela assentiu.

-Bom, vamos ver o que você vai continuar achando depois - ele deixou no ar, de propósito - a gente se vê por aí, Rory.

-Tchau, Nate, obrigada pela conversa - ela respondeu, encerrando o diálogo de um jeito amigável.

Nate acenou, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo, e depois saiu da cantina. Para Rory, o primeiro dia na faculdade já tinha sido produtivo por conhecer um amigo em potencial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está a Rory na faculdade também! O que acharam, gente? E o que acham que o Nate representa pra Rory? Bom, me digam seus palpites. Queria aproveitar pra desejar um feliz aniversário para minha amiga KosemSasuSaku. Muito obrigada por você sempre ler e apreciar minhas histórias do Queen, muitas felicidades e que você alcance todos os seus sonhos. Até mais, gente!


	20. Um impulso

Rory estava completamente focada em sua aula naquela manhã, procurando anotar tudo que estava achando importante e interessante. No primeiro ano, se aprendia muito o básico e os fundamentos concretos do curso e, apesar de Rory já ter aprendido muito sobre isso ao longo do ano, também se interessava por hipóteses e teorias que se levantavam conforme a medicina avançava.

Era por causa desse tipo de interesse que ela lia muitos livros de biologia que traziam assuntos pertinentes, passando um bom tempo na biblioteca. Esse hábito causava estranheza na sua colega de quarto, Heather Thompkins. Heather não era uma má aluna, não era nem assim que Rory a descreveria, mas ela tinha um interesse normal na faculdade, parecido com o da maioria das pessoas.

Era por isso que Heather estranhava Rory estudar tanto, fora de aula e fora do tempo de provas.

-Você não se cansa, Rory? - Heather teve coragem de perguntar - você tá sempre lendo, e eu acho que você não precisava, porque nós já temos tanta aula e tudo mais...

-Bom, é que sempre me interesso por aprender mais, eu tenho feito umas descobertas interessantes com as minhas leituras - Rory foi simpática ao responder, mas escondeu ter se ofendido com aquilo.

Ela entendia o jeito de Heather, mas ainda assim doía sua colega não entender seu jeito. Rory tentou ignorar aquele sentimento ruim, fazendo uma pausa nos estudos e decidindo ligar para casa.

-Alô, casa dos Taylor, Felix falando - ouvir a voz do seu irmão fez Rory sorrir.

-Adivinha quem é? - ela respondeu, animada.

-Ora, se não é minha irmãzinha! - Felix riu - como é que você tá?

-Eu tô bem, quer dizer, tava lendo um pouco - ela tentou disfarçar seu incômodo - parei um pouco pra falar com vocês, e o Rufus e a Lily?

-Estão aqui, sapecas como sempre - comentou o irmão - talvez se eles falarem com você, eles sosseguem um pouco.

-Ah boa ideia, espero que eles não estejam dando trabalho pros nossos pais - Rory disse, sorrindo só de pensar na bagunça dos irmãozinhos - deixa eu falar com eles, então.

-Tá, espera um pouco - Felix avisou, um certo silêncio se seguiu.

-Rory! Que bom que você ligou! Estamos com saudade - disse Tigerlily.

-Eu sei, Lily, mas falta só dois dias pra eu ir pra casa - sua irmã mais velha a relembrou - não está dando trabalho pra mamãe, está?

-Não, de jeito nenhum - a garotinha logo negou - até porque a mamãe está um pouco doente.

-Mamãe tá doente? - Rory logo se preocupou - o que ela tem?

-Dor de cabeça, eu acho... - Tigerlily não tinha certeza.

-Tá bom, Lily, deixa eu falar com o Rufus agora? - sua irmã pediu.

-Tá bom - a garotinha concordou.

-Oi, Rory! - cumprimentou seu irmãozinho.

-Oi, Ruf - ela sorriu - como você está?

-Eu tô bem, Rory, eu saí um pouco com o papai hoje - ele contou.

-Mesmo? Que legal! - Rory comentou - pode passar pro Felix de novo, por favor?

-Aham - disse o menininho e um pouco depois, Felix retornou à linha.

-Felix, que história é essa da mamãe estar doente? Eu fiquei preocupada - ela logo quis saber.

-Então, ela diz que não foi nada, só se sentiu tonta e está descansando agora - Felix contou - papai insistiu pra levar ela ao médico, mas ela disse que não precisa, se precisasse, avisaria.

-Bom, se acontecer alguma coisa, me liga, por favor, tá? - Rory instruiu.

-Pode deixar, fique bem, maninha - ele foi se despedindo.

-Eu vou, obrigada, Felix, tchau! - ela desligou.

Depois de um tempo, Rory ficou sabendo que Dominique tinha realmente melhorado e suas preocupações se desfizeram. Para passar o tempo em que não estava estudando, Rory costumava se encontrar com Nate para conversarem.

Nate Murts realmente provou se tornar amigo de Rory, ele sempre respondia as dúvidas dela sobre o curso, contava piadas e tentava confortá-la quando ela estava triste. Rory por sua vez, ainda se assustava em como ele tinha se interessado em fazer amizade com uma garota que ele mal conhecia, mas que com o tempo, foi conhecendo melhor. Eles tinham algo em comum, usar suas habilidades e conhecimentos adquiridos para ajudar as pessoas. Nate queria ser um médico itinerante, sair por lugares inusitados, conhecendo o mundo inteiro enquanto trabalhava. Rory achava a ideia maravilhosa, e o apoiava com todas as forças, mas no fundo, sabia que não seria capaz de fazer a mesma coisa. Ela era extremamente apegada a sua família, aos irmãos e é, claro à sua outra família.

Aí estava um fato que Nate não sabia sobre Rory, que ela era filha do baterista do Queen e, na opinião dela, era melhor assim, não era algo que ele precisasse saber, mas ela nunca evitou falar sobre sua família, contando mais sobre suas personalidades do que sobre suas profissões.

Depois de uma semana de provas complicada, tudo que Rory queria agora era ir para casa, mas antes, passaria um bom tempo conversando com Nate, como já era a tradição deles.

-E aí, Rory? - ele sorriu ao vê-la, a observando se sentar na frente dele, em uma das mesas da cantina - desculpa eu falar, mas você tá bem cansada...

-Eu sou uma universitária - ela deu de ombros - ficar cansada faz parte disso.

-Pois é, eu sei bem disso - ele riu - mas o que acha de a gente ir pra uma festa do quarto ano no domingo? Parece que vai ser bem legal, e faz tempo que você não vai numa festa.

-Bom, a última experiência foi bem desagradável - ela se justificou - ainda tenho dúvidas se a Heather não vomitou no meu pé de propósito.

-Não, claro que não foi - Nate estalou a língua, descartando a possibilidade - acho que você implica um pouco com ela.

-Não, ela que não vai com a minha cara, você sabe disso - Rory fez um beicinho - mas falando sobre a festa no domingo, vou ter que recusar, tudo que eu quero é paz, sossego e sono.

-Não vai ser tão fácil, com seus irmãozinhos por perto - Nate brincou.

-Eu sei, mas eles fazem um esforço pra deixar a irmã deles descansar - ela garantiu, com um sorriso confiante.

Nate ficou quieto por um instante, ponderando alguma coisa que Rory não conseguiu identificar.

-Quem sabe a gente possa sair fim de semana que vem, então? - ele propôs, empurrando sua cadeira lentamente para mais perto dela - pra onde você quiser, eu te levo e pago por tudo.

-Não sei, Nate - ela deu um sorriso sem graça, vendo-o se aproximar cada vez mais - eu posso pensar e depois te dou uma resposta.

-Claro, mas pense com carinho, por favor - ele pediu baixinho, seus olhos castanhos estavam implorando, mas também mostravam outra coisa, algo que Rory foi lenta demais para perceber.

Seus reflexos não funcionaram direito quando os lábios de Nate tocaram os dela. Sua mente ficou confusa pelo gesto repentino, mas uma coisa ela sabia, não tinha pedido por aquilo, nem queria aquilo. Ela forçou os próprios lábios para trás, para longe dos dele.

-Você não podia, Nate - foi a primeira coisa que ela disse, indignada, já se colocando de pé.

-Desculpa, eu não queria te ofender - ele não perdeu muito de sua confiança.

-Mas ofendeu, ofendeu sim - Rory continuou brava - eu nunca te vi dessa forma, nunca vi a nossa amizade dessa forma.

-Eu achei que poderia tentar - foi o que Nate respondeu.

-Se você quisesse realmente tentar, não ia agir desse jeito - ela argumentou, cuspindo nojo e já se virando para sair, antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Ela saiu da faculdade o mais rápido que pôde, disposta a deixar a amizade de Nate para trás e tentar se acalmar, depois do que tinha acontecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então vocês estavam certos de desconfiar do Nate, mas o que isso quer dizer pro nosso casal? Aguardem o próximo capítulo! Até quinta!


	21. Uma confissão

Foi uma jornada de ônibus muito complicada para Rory, com tantas emoções fervilhando dentro dela, estava fazendo o possível para que elas não viessem à tona na frente de todos aqueles estranhos. Seus pensamentos a acusavam novamente, a chamando de burra e lerda, que ela já deveria esperar algo como aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ela sabia que nunca conseguia ver o mal nas pessoas. Não que Nate fosse mau, ou será que ele era?

Não, o que ele tinha feito era se aproveitar da amizade de Rory para tentar namorá-la, mas nem sequer se importar com os sentimentos dela, sem pensar se ela também gostava dele da mesma forma. Ela sempre viu Nate como um amigo e, depois do que tinha acontecido, ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria perdoá-lo.

Poder chegar em casa e ter um tempo de descanso em seu lar com certeza a ajudariam a colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Ela foi recebida por todos com grande amor e carinho como sempre, e ela retribuiu tudo isso, demonstrando sua alegria, mas suas preocupações não escaparam de sua mãe.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor? - Dominique veio até o quarto de Rory, a percebendo muito pensativa.

-Nada, só uma bobagem - Rory se sentou, soando desanimada.

-É daquele tipo de bobagem que faz a gente pensar no que fez de errado por horas e horas? - Dominique brincou, tentando facilitar a conversa.

-É, exatamente - Rory suspirou, olhando para a mãe - não queria te incomodar com isso, eu achei que já era crescida o suficiente pra resolver essas coisas...

-É normal a gente ter dúvidas sobre certas coisas, mesmo sendo adultos - a mãe assegurou - só me fala o que foi, Rory, por favor.

-Eu descobri que... - a jovem suspirou - o Nate só estava sendo meu amigo porque queria ficar comigo, e ele me beijou à força e, mãe, eu queria ter tido forças o suficiente pra ter batido nele, mas eu só... Bom, deixei claro que ele tava perdendo o tempo dele.

-Eu sinto muito, querida - Dominique sabia bem o que a filha estava sentindo, se lembrando quando passou por situações parecidas no passado - mas você agiu muito bem.

-É, mas... - a srta. Taylor enterrou o rosto nas mãos em frustração - consegue perceber o padrão, mãe? Parece que eu só consigo um namorado por causa da minha aparência e, sinceramente... Se um dia eu arranjar um outro namorado, eu quero que ele goste de mim por quem eu sou.

-Bom, está aí sua resposta, minha garota esperta - Dominique tocou o ombro dela - a pessoa certa vai ser quem gostar de você de verdade, e o seu coração vai te dizer quem é.

-Verdade? - Rory olhou para a mãe, em dúvida.

-Foi o que aconteceu comigo e com seu pai - a sra. Taylor deu um sorriso reconfortante à filha e Rory a abraçou, acreditando no que ouviu.

A srta. Taylor acabou refletindo sobre o que sua mãe lhe disse pelo resto do dia e, um pouco da noite, antes de dormir. Seu coração saberia quem a amava de verdade e quem a própria Rory amava de verdade. Ela considerava Nate um amigo, mas os sentimentos dela não eram suficientes para que eles namorassem, mas ele não era o único amigo de Rory.

Ela logo se lembrou de Jimmy, como ele estava ao lado dela desde que se lembrava, como eles entendiam um ao outro completamente, mesmo sendo relativamente diferentes um do outro. Rory se lembrou de como se sentiu quando ele se despediu para ir para a faculdade, quando ele mencionou que tinha saído com Olivia, quando ela fez uma visita surpresa na faculdade e ele ficou tão feliz ao vê-la. Ela se lembrou de como sentia o coração mais quente e enérgico que o normal quando o abraçava. Não sentia a mesma coisa por Nate e nem mesmo por Tommy.

O que sentia com Tommy era uma certa alegria eufórica, uma cortesia agradável pela companhia um do outro. Não se comparava ao que ela sentia com Jimmy, e o que estava sentindo naquele momento. A conclusão veio à sua mente, seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber o que tinha finalmente notado sobre si mesma. Logo depois, Rory riu, sozinha em seu quarto, de puro alívio.

Ela deixou a noite passar, se acostumando mais à ideia e decidindo o que fazer sobre isso, certamente não agiria como Nate agiu com ela. Para a alegria de Rory, ela recebeu notícias favoráveis ao seu plano no café da manhã de domingo.

-Chrissie ligou mais cedo - Dominique contou à família - nos chamou pra almoçar, Freddie e Jim e os Deacon vão também.

-Bom, parece que a tia Chrissie já planejou o dia pra nós - Roger se virou para os pequenos, soando divertido.

-Ótimo - Rory comemorou de forma contida.

Foi uma palavrinha curta, mas que deixou Felix em alerta. Mais tarde, tudo correu como sempre quando os May chamavam a família para o almoço. Rory disfarçou bem sua ansiedade, mas toda vez que Jimmy se aproximou dela, sentia borboletas no estômago. Respirando fundo, ela tomou coragem e foi até ele, quando Jimmy estava terminando de ajudar sua mãe com a louça.

-Ah Jim? - ela tentou soar descontraída, aparecendo na porta da cozinha - já terminou tudo? Quer dar uma volta comigo?

-Ah claro - ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, a sra. May o olhou por um instante, o incentivando a sair - vamos lá.

Eles andaram por um certo tempo em silêncio, Jimmy pensou em perguntar sobre a faculdade, se Heather ainda estava implicando com ela, mas seria um assunto desagradável para se lembrar no domingo, um dia pra descansar da faculdade. Foi quando Rory avistou a fonte do bairro e pensou em se sentar ali, seria bem mais fácil pra dizer o que queria se estivesse sentada. Ela se acomodou ali e Jimmy fez o mesmo que ela, já preocupado com a apreensão de sua amiga.

-Tá tudo bem, Rory? - Jimmy perguntou suavemente.

-Estou bem, mas eu preciso te contar uma coisa - ela foi criando coragem aos poucos - eu não sei como você vai reagir, só não quero que fique com raiva de mim.

-É impossível eu ter raiva de você - ele respondeu amavelmente.

-Eu estava pensando, sobre uma coisa, por causa de algo ruim que me aconteceu na faculdade - ela foi dizendo - mas essa coisa ruim me fez descobrir uma coisa boa em mim, não sei se você vai pensar o mesmo que eu, mas Jimmy... Eu gosto de você, gosto muito mais do que percebi antes e... Eu sou tão grata por você estar sempre ao meu lado, por ser sempre meu amigo, mas... Eu amo você, eu sei que é isso que estou sentindo e é o que tenho pra te dizer, eu amo você...

Se sentindo sem graça, Rory baixou o olhar sem conseguir encará-lo, mas ela teve que olhá-lo de novo quando ouviu o som inconfundível da risada dele. Isso a deixou confusa e triste ao mesmo tempo, ela achou que Jimmy a achava uma boba.

-Você não sabe quanto tempo esperei pra ouvir isso - Jimmy olhou para ela, sorrindo.

-Como assim? - Rory perguntou com esperança.

-Rory - foi a vez dele se sentir nervoso - há muito tempo atrás, quase cinco anos, nesse mesmo lugar, eu percebi que amava você, eu tive vontade de beijá-la e me condenei por isso, eu decidi esperar pelo momento certo de confessar meus sentimentos, porque éramos muito jovens na época.

-E você guardou isso de mim, mesmo durante todo esse tempo? - ela estava impressionada, não com raiva - ai meu Deus, deve ter sido tão difícil pra você quando eu estava com o Tommy...

-Foi, foi sim - Jimmy não negou - mas eu entendi seus sentimentos.

-Sentimentos equivocados - Rory se irritou consigo mesma por isso - mas me perdoa, Jimmy, se eu causei tristeza e dor a você, nunca foi minha intenção.

-Eu sei que não, nada disso foi sua culpa - ele balançou a cabeça - saber que você me ama, já é recompensa suficiente pra mim.

-Ai, Jimmy... - Rory ficou emocionada por ouvir aquilo, o abraçando com toda força, mas também rindo de felicidade.

Quando ela voltou a olhar para ele, os dois tinham a mesma certeza, um encontro de sentimentos inegáveis, iguais. Só pelo olhar, concederam um ao outro o que estavam querendo. Seus lábios se tocaram simultaneamente, um dos sonhos mais desejados e impossíveis para Jimmy de se realizar estava bem ali naquele beijo, era como se os lábios de Rory fossem feitos para se encaixar perfeitamente aos dele. Para ela, nenhum outro beijo na sua vida pareceu tão certo quanto esse, como se Jimmy May fosse o único garoto que ela deveria beijar e amar em toda sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACONTECEU GALERA!!! JIMMORY É REAL!!! Demorou, eu sei que sim, mas eu precisava desenvolver tudo direitinho, e aqui está o nosso casal! Agora, como será que a família vai reagir? Vocês vão ver quinta que vem, até mais!


	22. Uma reação

Quando Jimmy olhou para Rory outra vez, totalmente comovido por tanta alegria e mal acreditando no que tinha lhe acontecido, ele logo se lembrou do que deveria fazer agora, diante de toda essa situação, seguindo seu coração e seus bons costumes.

-Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa agora - ele disse solenemente e aquilo chamou a atenção de Rory - uma não, duas coisas.

-Eu acho que sei do que está falando - ela o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber do que se tratava - mas me diga mesmo assim.

-Rory - Jimmy a chamou com firmeza - eu sempre amei você e é de coração que eu te peço e te pergunto se aceita ser minha namorada.

-Claro, claro, claro que sim! - ela quase pulou ao responder e deu um abraço apertado em Jimmy - com certeza, eu aceito!

-Então - Jimmy retomou, segurando a mão dela delicadamente, ela sorriu em resposta a esse gesto - agora posso fazer a segunda coisa que eu quero fazer.

-Eu acho que eu também sei o que vai fazer agora - ela riu baixinho, tão ansiosa quanto ele - vamos lá, Jim.

Jimmy beijou a bochecha de Rory por gratidão ao apoio dela, por amá-la demais, por estarem juntos. De mãos dadas, os dois caminharam juntos de volta à casa dos May. Quando eles entraram na sala, ninguém desconfiou de nada, tudo parecia normal, apenas Rory e Jimmy unidos como sempre, mas os pais deles logo notaram uma alegria diferente nos dois, algo que só poderia significar uma coisa. 

-É... gente, eu... - Jimmy se envergonhou um pouco, mas logo retomou à coragem, lembrando que estava em família e tudo correria bem, aquele realmente era o momento pelo qual ele tinha esperado por tanto tempo - gostaria de dizer que... Rory aceitou ser minha namorada.

A novidade deixou a família um pouco espantada, mas a reação seguinte foi de pura alegria. Robert e Felix correram para abraçar Jimmy de uma vez, chegando a apertar o amigo até ele reclamar. Chrissie enxugou uma pequena lágrima no quanto do olho, que surgiu, Dominique veio abraçar a filha e Brian e Roger trocaram um olhar confidencial.

-Mas calma pessoal - Jimmy disse depois de todo alvoroço, e se voltou diretamente para os pais de Rory - tio Roger, tia Dominique, eu quero pedir com toda sinceridade a sua permissão para namorar a sua filha. Eu amo a Rory, muito mais do que eu possa medir ou entender, desde que eu era um garotinho, eu tenho certeza disso, e tudo que eu quero é fazê-la muito feliz.

-Ora Jimmy, mas é claro que damos nossa permissão - Dominique foi a primeira a responder - você sempre foi tão gentil e meigo, um rapaz tão dedicado e esforçado e você sempre foi como um filho pra mim, eu sei o quanto ama a minha Rory, então sim, meu querido, vocês podem namorar.

-James May - Roger disse com seriedade e Jimmy prestou atenção - há algum tempo eu conversei com seu pai sobre seus sentimentos por Rory e eu digo a você agora a mesma coisa que disse ao Brian, sem mudar minha opinião, não tem nenhum outro garoto a quem confiaria minha filha do que você. Eu te conheço Jim, eu sei que nada vai te impedir de cumprir o que me prometeu. O que quero dizer com tudo isso é que sim, você pode namorar a Rory.

-Muito, muito obrigado - Jimmy dividiu o olhar entre seus tios e agora, seus sogros.

-Ah Jimmy, eu nem sei o que dizer, eu estou muito, muito feliz por você filho - Chrissie o envolveu em seus braços - eu sempre desejei que você fosse muito amado por quem você amasse e isso aconteceu, meu filho, o seu sonho realizado também realizou o meu sonho.

-Obrigado mamãe - Jimmy disse, chegando a chorar um pouco também, por saber que sua mãe estava extremamente feliz por ele.

-Eu estou orgulhoso de você - Brian declarou ao filho - apesar de tudo, você se manteve firme, respeitando a amizade e os sentimentos da Rory e valeu a pena esperar, eu te disse que tudo se encaixaria no momento certo e ela é realmente sua garota dos sonhos.

-Você tinha razão pai, obrigado por tudo - Jimmy respondeu, também contente pela reação e opinião de seu pai.

Depois da aprovação, os recém-namorados foram para o jardim, mas não ficando sozinhos, sendo acompanhados por um Felix e um Robert muito curiosos.

-Eu não acredito, eu não acredito, eu não acredito! - Felix repetia sem parar olhando para a irmã e o amigo - você conseguiu, Jim! Olha aí, cara, valeu a pena esperar! Rory, ele te contou que ficou esperando por um bom tempo, até sentir que fosse o tempo certo de te contar que ele gostava de você?

-Sim, ele me contou - ela confirmou ao irmão - isso só mostra o quanto o Jimmy valoriza o que sente por mim.

Jimmy apenas sorriu em resposta a isso, corando um pouquinho.

-Ah eu preciso dar os parabéns pra vocês! - Robert abraçou o casal e depois colocou cada uma das suas mãos nos ombros deles - é tão bom ver dois dos meus melhores amigos juntos, principalmente o Jimmy por causa de tudo que ele passou, bom, eu não vou expor ele, tenho certeza que ele vai se abrir pra você no tempo certo, Rory.

-O Jimmy me contou um pouco sobre isso - ela confessou - mas agora nós temos uma vida inteira pela frente juntos, pra esquecermos a dor do passado.

-Uma vida inteira é muito tempo, irmãzinha - Felix afagou a cabeça da irmã e cruzou os braços - quer mesmo casar com o Jimmy logo de cara?

-O que?! - O casal se espantou ao mesmo tempo.

-Vai devagar, Felix, e não assusta os dois - Robert deu uma cotovelada de leve no amigo - como o mais velho aqui, eu aconselho vocês a não pensarem nisso agora.

-Até porque eu não estou com pressa de me casar - Taylor forneceu a informação que parecia muito nada a ver com a conversa.

-O que querem dizer com tudo isso mesmo? - Jimmy estava precisando de explicações, para ele e a namorada.

-Você não sabe disso, mas eu e Bobby fizemos um combinado entre nós dois - Felix confessou - a gente não ia se casar enquanto você não resolvesse sua vida amorosa primeiro.

-Sério isso? É estranho, estranho não, um pouco inesperado, mas um gesto fofo - Rory disse sua opinião sobre isso - mas não quer dizer que eu e Jimmy vamos nos casar logo, né, Jim?

-Não, não, claro que não - ele olhou para a namorada, selando um acordo entre os dois que não falariam mais nesse assunto por um bom tempo, afinal, tinham acabado de começar a namorar - mas isso quer dizer que agora vocês podem se casar, não estou certo, Rob?

-É, Sr. May, está certo - Robert deu o braço a torcer - eu andei pensando muito depois que a gente conversou aquele dia e é, talvez seja hora de pedir a Liz em casamento.

-Espera, você está pensando em pedir a Eliza em casamento? Robert, isso é maravilhoso! - Rory deu um sorriso enorme, feliz com os planos do amigo - mas antes a gente tem que conhecê-la.

-Claro, eu vou apresentar ela pra vocês - o Deacon concordou com a ideia - mas realmente, acho que chegou a hora de eu fazer isso, é o que meu coração está pedindo e o Jimmy resolveu a vida amorosa dele, é um verdadeiro sinal.

-E você pode acreditar no que seu coração diz - Rory falou olhando para Robert e depois para Jimmy.

Sem hesitar, ela o beijou mais uma vez, ignorando os protestos brincalhões do irmão, ainda encantada com o que tinha acontecido, com a felicidade que a decisão e o coração dela tinham trazido a ela e a Jimmy naquele dia feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai eles são tão lindos juntos! Nos próximos capítulos vamos ter mais reações do pessoal. Ah e Robert e Eliza roubaram a cena um pouco porque eu percebi que a essa altura na linha do tempo que eu tracei, eles se casam mais ou menos nessa época, pra bater direitinho com a idade da Georgia no presente. Até quinta, gente!


	23. Um namoro

Um a um os membros da família foram deixando a casa dos May e eventualmente, chegou a vez de Rory, por mais que Jimmy quisesse que ela ficasse mais um pouco, mas os dois entendiam que era melhor assim.

-Foi um dia e tanto - Rory comentou ao se despedir, resumindo todas as suas emoções - e eu acho que ainda preciso de um tempo pra processar o que aconteceu, não me entenda mal, é que...

-Eu te entendo, Rory - Jimmy lhe deu um sorriso compreensivo - também estou pensando na mesma coisa, sem ofensa mas, é muito difícil acreditar que você é minha namorada, mesmo.

-Não precisa duvidar, eu aceitei, não foi? - ela riu - mas eu também te entendo, mas acredita Jim, nós realmente estamos juntos.

-Então... - ele ficou um pouco sem graça, sem saber o que fazer a seguir, coçando a nuca - me liga mais tarde?

-Ligo, ligo sim, como sempre - ela se comprometeu - e... a gente se vê amanhã? Antes de você voltar pra Bristol?

-Claro, nos vemos sim - ele deu um sorriso enorme e contente - então, tchau.

-Tchau... - Rory suspirou, sentindo seus sentimentos pelo namorado transbordarem e ela o beijou sem aviso prévio, o assustando um pouco, mas Jimmy não achou aquilo nem um pouco ruim.

Só quando eles se separaram é que eles acenaram mais uma vez um para o outro, mal esperando para se ver outra vez. Rory sentia que finalmente estava caminhando na direção certa em sua vida amorosa, já Jimmy sentia-se nas nuvens por finalmente ver o que ele mais queria e desejava acontecer, esperando com toda paciência, como se tudo agora se encaixasse e fizesse todo sentido. Assim, eles se despediram no fim de tarde.

Jimmy subiu as escadas indo para seu quarto, e sentindo todo alívio do mundo, se jogou na sua cama, de braços e pernas abertos, suspirando, com um sorriso bobo na cara. Nada poderia perturbá-lo quando ele estava tão feliz, mas Louisa fez questão de ser a exceção.

Quando seu irmão anunciou que estava namorando com Rory, ela foi a primeira a achar tudo aquilo completamente absurdo e impossível. Não que Louisa fosse totalmente pessimista, mas segundo ela mesma, ela tinha uma visão mais realista das chances que seu irmão teria com a srta. Taylor. E agora, sem mais nem menos, sem nenhum aviso prévio, os dois tinham voltado de uma volta depois do almoço como dois enamorados. Curiosa e preocupada com seu irmão, ela quis saber mais detalhes dessa história que levou a esse final surpreendente.

-Então, o senhor está namorando a Rory, hein! - Louisa cruzou os braços na frente do irmão e Jimmy estreitou os olhos, tentando entender a presença da irmã ali - me conta o que foi que aconteceu pra isso acontecer!

-Ei, tá sendo mandona demais pra irmã do meio! Eu que tenho mais direito de exigir as coisas de você - Jimmy se sentou, falando em tom de brincadeira.

-Você sabe que é o meu jeito - Louisa acabou cedendo - anda, me conta, como é que a Rory aceitou namorar com você? Não que isso seja ruim, ou que você seja um mau partido, é só que, mano, ela mal ligava pra você como alguma coisa além de um amigo, tudo parece que aconteceu tão de repente...

-E foi de repente mesmo - ele concordou - é só que, bem ela me disse que algo ruim aconteceu com ela, que a fez perceber que gostava de mim, e depois eu contei que sempre gostei dela.

-Bom, meio de repente mesmo, mas seja lá o que aconteceu, espero que ela esteja se sentindo melhor agora - Louisa refletiu - mas sério, Jimmy, apesar de ser inacreditável, ainda tô muito feliz por você!

-Eu sei que sim, e eu agradeço, Lou - ele sorriu docemente para a irmã.

Ela o abraçou e finalmente o deixou em paz. Mais tarde durante o jantar, foi a vez de Emily fazer seus questionamentos sobre a novidade na vida de seu irmão.

-Então você tá namorando a Rory agora, Jimmy? - perguntou Emily.

-É, Emmy, estou sim - era difícil para Jimmy não mostrar sua alegria.

-Ah... isso é muito bom! - a menina sorriu - você sempre gostou tanto dela e agora ela também gosta de você, quer dizer, não só como sua amiga, e ela sempre foi legal com a gente e com você, então isso tudo é muito bom mesmo, Jim.

-Obrigado - ele agradeceu sua irmãzinha, contente por sua família estar feliz por ele.

Na casa dos Taylor, os irmãos de Rory também estavam cheios de perguntas. Felix, Roger e Dominique estavam satisfeitos e felizes por ela finalmente escolher um namorado em que os três concordavam que era o par perfeito para a moça, já um certo estranhamento vinha dos pequenos Ruf e Lily.

-Então, Rory o Jimmy é seu namorado? - perguntou a menina - porque antes ela era só seu amigo, mas agora ele não é mais seu amigo?

-Não, não é bem assim, Tigerlily - disse Rory, compreensiva - nós ainda somos amigos, de um jeito, mas nós também somos namorados.

-Mas dá pra ser amigo de alguém e namorar essa pessoa também? - Rufus mostrou estar confuso - porque quando acham que tem duas pessoas namorando e elas não estão namorando, elas falam que são só amigos.

-De onde você sabe tanto sobre namoros, mocinho? - Dominique questionou o filho menor, um tanto desconfiada.

-Eu achei que tinha uns professores meus namorando, papai me explicou sobre isso - ele se justificou, um tanto envergonhado.

-Foi o jeito que eu encontrei de explicar - foi a vez de Roger se justificar - se ele se lembra do que eu disse, é um bom sinal, quer dizer que estava prestando atenção em mim.

-Então, Rufus - Rory riu um pouco e depois se voltou para os irmãozinhos - eu e Jimmy continuamos sendo amigos um do outro, mas nós também somos namorados, quer dizer que gostamos um do outro de uma outra forma, do mesmo jeito que a mamãe e o papai se gostam, entenderam?

-Ah acho que sim - opinou Tigerlily.

-Sim, entendi - Rufus respondeu com mais convicção.

Era algo muito complexo para uma criança entender, mas com o tempo, entenderiam. O que já ajudava com a compreensão dos pequenos Taylor é que sem sombra de dúvida, eles gostavam e confiavam muito mais em Jimmy do que em Tommy ou qualquer outro garoto.

Passando por toda aquela explicação, Rory finalmente teve um tempo livre para ligar para Jimmy. Na casa dos May, quando o telefone tocou, Brian estava prestes a atender quando Jimmy foi mais rápido que seu pai, quase trombando nele. O rapaz murmurou desculpas antes de atender. Brian só sorriu diante daquilo.

-Oi, Rory? - disse Jim ao telefone, todo esperançoso.

-Oi sou eu mesma, parece que você ficou um tempão do lado do telefone só esperando eu ligar - Rory riu - estou certa?

-Lamento em dizer, minha linda, mas não estava tão desesperado assim, ta legal, quase derrubei meu pai pra pegar o telefone - Jimmy confessou.

-Sério? O tio Brian tá bem? - ela se preocupou.

-Ele tá ótimo - Jimmy garantiu - e você? Tudo bem com você? Chegou bem em casa?

-Sim, sim, obrigada por se preocupar - ela respondeu - então, que horas você vai sair amanhã? Se for muito cedo não vou poder te dar tchau.

-É, eu sei - Jimmy concordou - amanhã eu tenho a manhã livre na faculdade, é o tempo que eu tenho pra fazer a viagem, mas quem sabe eu possa passar rapidinho na sua faculdade, pra te ver antes de eu ir?

-É, acho que vai ser melhor assim, mesmo - Rory gostou do plano - assim não atrapalhamos o horário um do outro, então, eu te vejo amanhã, sem falta hein, James May!

-Você tem minha palavra que vou estar lá, meu bem - ele sorriu - bom, já que ainda não deixamos de ser universitários compromissados, vou deixar você descansar.

-Tá bem, então - respondeu Rory - te vejo amanhã, Jimmy, boa noite, te amo.

-Também te amo, muito, muito e muito - disse ele de coração - boa noite.

Ela desligou e os dois ficaram ansiosos para o encontro do dia seguinte. Como todas as vezes em que Jimmy voltava de casa para faculdade depois de um feriado ou fim de semana, seu pai ou sua mãe o levavam de volta. Dessa vez, Brian se ofereceu para dirigir, mantendo a discrição de sempre, deixando Jimmy ir até a faculdade de Rory como ele tinha pedido. Ver seu filho visitar a namorada trouxe lembranças a Brian, como quando ele fez o mesmo logo no dia em que ele e Chrissie começaram a namorar.

Jimmy não conhecia o lugar, mas reconheceu os pontos em UCL que a namorada tinha descrito. Pediu informações na secretaria e soube que a turma de Rory estava em um dos laboratórios. Ele se dirigiu para lá, com o cuidado de não se perder, e foi então que, andando pelos corredores, a viu a certa distância, conversando com outra moça, poderia ser Heather, mas Jimmy tinha quase certeza de que não era.

Ela o notou sem que ele precisasse dizer nada, ela o abraçou, ignorando os colegas ao seu redor.

-Você veio mesmo! - Rory disse sorrindo.

-Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas - Jim sorriu de volta - só lamento não termos muito tempo.

-Não, não pensa assim - Rory tocou o rosto dele para confortá-lo - da próxima vez, eu vou pra Bristol.

-Tudo bem, então, boa aula Rory - Jimmy desejou.

-Boa aula pra você também - ela entendeu que não podia segurá-lo mais - faça uma boa viagem e diz pro tio Brian que eu mandei um beijo.

-Digo sim - Jimmy prometeu - eu tenho que ir mesmo agora.

-Eu sei, eu sei... - ela repetiu, entendendo a situação, mas querendo muito que o namorado continuasse ali com ela.

Rory ignorou todos os olhares curiosos que estavam ali e o beijou em despedida.

-É... Tchau... - Jimmy se sentiu sem graça outra vez - te amo.

-Também te amo - ela disse, o observando se afastar.

Jimmy deu um último aceno para a namorada, enquanto deixava para trás um certo burburinho por causa do beijo de despedida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está o primeiro dia de Jimmy e Rory como namorados! Eba! Espero que vocês estejam gostando e até a próxima!


	24. Um estranho

Jimmy se despediu do seu pai, chegando à sua faculdade e indo direto para o seu quarto. Não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrar Larry ali, que pelo jeito estava estudando um pouco.

-E aí, Jim? - disse Martin ao vê-lo.

-Oi, Larry - May o respondeu cordialmente - tudo certo por aqui?

-Ah sim, nada de ruim aconteceu, não tenho nenhuma novidade - Larry olhou para o colega de quarto - mas parece que você...

-Eu o que? - Jimmy se acanhou, ficando desconfiado.

-Tem alguma coisa diferente em você, meu amigo - Larry se levantou, o encarando com uma mão no queixo - se me permite dizer, parece até que um peso saiu das suas costas...

-Bom, pode se dizer que sim - Jimmy deu de ombros e mesmo envergonhado, prosseguiu - eu... Estou namorando...

-Namorando? Como assim, cara? - Larry arregalou os olhos - é alguém que eu conheço? Uma garota daqui ou de Londres?

-Hã... De Londres - Jimmy respondeu vagamente de propósito - na verdade, eu conheço ela desde que a gente era criança...

-Espera, eu já sei quem é! - Larry apontou para o amigo - é a Rory, não é?

-É, como você sabe? - Jimmy ficou surpreso.

-Você não fala de outra garota além dela, sério - Larry disse enfaticamente - mas parabéns, cara, pelo jeito que você fala tanto dela e gosta tanto dela, ela deve ser bem especial mesmo.

-Ela é sim, Larry - afirmou o namorado de Rory, completamente apaixonado.

-Olha se um dia ela vir te visitar, apresenta ela pra gente, tá? - Larry disse, disposto a conhecê-la.

-Pode deixar que eu vou sim - Jimmy prometeu.

Enquanto ele lidava com a reação animada de Larry, sua namorada também ficou devendo respostas para os seus colegas.

-Espera aí, Rory, o que foi isso? E quem é ele? - Kate, a garota com quem ela estava conversando e era sua parceira de estágio questionou.

-Ah é o meu namorado Jimmy - Rory disse categoricamente, feliz por pronunciar cada uma daquelas palavras.

-Puxa, eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado - Kate se arrependeu um pouco de sua curiosidade - eu achei que...

-Que o que? - Rory estreitou os olhos, preocupada com o que a colega diria.

-Que você estava namorando o Nate Murts, mas eu acho que estou enganada - Kate respondeu a questão um tanto envergonhada.

-Não - Rory murchou um pouco - o Nate era meu amigo, e só isso, mas, nós não nos falamos mais.

-Ah sim, desculpa por tocar nesse assunto - Kate se sentiu mal.

-Não tem problema, mesmo - Rory lhe assegurou - você não sabia, não tem problema nenhum.

-Obrigada - Kate murmurou.

Apesar das dúvidas da srta. Shepard serei sanadas, os olhares questionadores ainda estavam direcionados para a srta. Taylor.

-É isso mesmo, pessoal! - ela ergueu a voz, sem muita paciência - aquele é Jimmy May, meu namorado que estuda em Bristol, estão satisfeitos?!

Kate riu baixinho pela atitude de Rory, mas o que ela fez foi suficiente para calar os cochichos. É claro que essa história foi cair nos ouvidos de Nate, mas ele não a confrontou sobre isso.

Heather notou o quanto Rory passou a conversar ao telefone muito mais do que antes, mas com o mesmo Jimmy de sempre, ela logo deduziu que os dois só podiam estar namorando. Ela não comentou nada, já que as duas mantinham uma distância razoável entre si.

Finalmente chegou o fim das provas de Jimmy naquele ano e apesar dos preparativos para sua formatura estarem chegando, ele teve uns dias de folga para voltar para casa. Depois de dizer oi à família, o próximo lugar em que ele foi diretamente foi a faculdade de Rory. Ele só esperava não estar atrapalhando os estudos dela.

-Oi - ele disse ao chegar até o quarto de Rory e encontrar a colega de quarto dela - você deve ser a Heather, não é?

-Eu sou, mas quem é você pra saber meu nome? - a garota ficou um tanto irritada.

-Eu sou namorado da Rory, Jimmy - o sorriso dele vacilou um pouco - estou procurando por ela.

-Ah tá - Heather ficou satisfeita com aquela explicação - ela deve estar na cantina com a Kate.

-Ok, obrigado - Jimmy agradeceu e se virou, sem Heather dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Ele caminhou até lá, com o local um tanto cheio, mas nada o faria confundir sua namorada. Lá estava Rory, conversando alegremente com a mesma garota do outro dia, que ele deduziu ser Kate.

Enquanto se aproximava, uma ideia divertida passou por sua cabeça. Ele se aproximou por trás de Rory, surpreendendo Kate, que o reconheceu. Ao perceber o que ele queria fazer, ela ficou quieta.

-Que foi, Kate? - Rory a questionou, como resposta, Jimmy cobriu os olhos dela - essa é muito fácil! Que baita surpresa, Jimmy May!

-É, sou eu - ele sorriu, contente por vê-la outra vez, beijando a bochecha dela.

-Que tá fazendo aqui? - questionou ela, alegremente.

-Vim te fazer uma surpresa, minhas provas acabaram essa semana - ele explicou e se virou para a colega de Rory - ah, desculpa o mau jeito, Kate Shepard, não é?

-Isso, prazer em te conhecer, Jimmy - a garota sorriu com educação.

-Lembra da Kate, não lembra, meu anjo? - Rory se virou para Jimmy - eu falei sobre ela pra você, é minha parceira de estágio e uma grande amiga.

-Ah você também é uma boa amiga, Rory - ponderou Kate, um tanto lisonjeada.

Um instante depois, algo agitou aquela conversa amigável. Um rapaz alto, do cabelo escuro e impecável, usando uma jaqueta jeans meio rasgada, com um óculos escuro pendurado na gola da camisa passou por ali.

-Oi, Rory, oi, Kate - ele cumprimentou as meninas, tratava-se de ninguém menos do que Nate Murts.

-Oi, Nate - Rory respondeu, deixando seu desconforto notório.

-E você, meu amigo? - Nate notou Jimmy - você é novo por aqui, não?

-É, na verdade não sou daqui - o efeito que aquele estranho causou em Rory deixou Jimmy na defensiva - eu sou Jimmy May, namorado da Rory.

-Então você é o Jimmy? Ouvi falar de você - Nate rebateu.

-Mesmo? Como é que você ouviu falar de mim, se eu não sou daqui? - Jimmy quis entender, confirmar se aquilo tinha a ver com o Queen de alguma forma.

-Rory comentou que namorava um Jimmy - Nate resolveu responder, simplesmente.

-Certo, sou eu mesmo - Jimmy reafirmou e então pôs uma mão sobre os ombros de Rory de forma protetora.

-Tá bom, então - ele olhou para Rory de uma forma melancólica, como um soldado rendido erguendo a bandeira branca, reconhecendo seu lugar - tchau, gente.

Assim, ele se afastou e Rory deu um suspiro de alívio.

-Tá legal, esse cara é muito suspeito - ele se voltou para a namorada - você tá bem? Eu achei que o Nate era seu amigo.

-Tô, é que... - ela suspirou de novo, confiando em Jimmy e Kate - Ele era meu amigo sim, mas ele traiu minha confiança, ele... Me beijou a força uma vez, Jim, e eu nunca mais falei com ele.

-Ah meu amor, sinto muito, sinto mesmo - Jimmy se compadeceu da namorada, envolvendo-a em seus braços - isso deve ter sido horrível.

-E foi mesmo - ela afirmou - mas eu tô bem melhor, muito graças a você também.

-Obrigado, Rory - Jimmy sorriu pra ela.

-Eu que devia agradecer - ela corrigiu levemente - você me ajudou.

-E eu estou agradecendo por me deixar te ajudar - ele se explicou, beijando o nariz dela efetuosamente.

Rory, por sua vez, o beijou nos lábios, ignorando todos que estavam na cantina, apenas grata por seu namorado estar ali a confortando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E o Nate voltou só pra ser colocado no seu devido lugar. Bom, pessoal, pelos meus cálculos, o próximo capítulo vai ser bem emocionante. Espero que estejam gostando e até quinta que vem!


	25. Uma formatura

No começo do dia, Jimmy começou a se lembrar de algo maravilhoso da sua infância, quando ele e sua família viajavam até a casa dos seus avós, fosse em Leeds ou Hampton, mas agora as coisas tinham mudado. Apesar da tristeza de não se ter mais seus avós paternos, Jimmy também não era mais uma criança, tinha crescido, se tornado um adolescente sonhador e hoje, como um jovem, realizava um desses sonhos.

Ele se apressou ao reunir suas coisas, checando mais de duas vezes para ver se não tinha esquecido nada, outro hábito de sua infância que ele não tinha perdido. Descendo as escadas, ele encontrou o resto da família terminando de se arrumar.

-Ah Jimmy, que bom que já desceu, eu estava quase te chamando mesmo - a mãe dele se aproximou, alisando as lapelas do seu paletó, ajeitando sua gravata levemente - está pronto pra ir?

-Claro, se vocês estiverem, eu estou - o jovem assentiu.

-Então vamos - Chrissie apressou o resto da família.

Eles tomaram o longo caminho até Bristol, onde outras famílias também estariam reunidas ali, para prestigiar seus parentes que estavam se formando. Chegando ao campus, Jimmy guiou a família até o salão onde aconteceria a cerimônia de formatura. Os May se sentaram, observando com orgulho Jimmy também tomar seu lugar no meio dos formandos.

-Jim! - Sheila sorriu para ele assim que o viu e logo em seguida o abraçou fortemente - que bom que já te encontrei.

-Oi, Sheila - ele respondeu - eu percebi que você tá bem feliz, mas você tá nervosa também?

-É, um pouco, mas mais feliz que nervosa, te garanto - rebateu a srta. Saunders - é só fazer direito o que temos que fazer.

-Bom, não tem como nós fazermos nada de errado - Jimmy soou esperançoso - é só se levantar, buscar seu diploma e sentar no mesmo lugar.

-Você e suas piadinhas - ela acabou rindo - mas vamos fazer isso na frente de todo mundo!

-Ei, você nunca foi tímida - ele lembrou à amiga - você vai conseguir, sério, vai dar tudo certo mesmo.

-Eu sei que sim, finalmente esse dia chegou, meu caro Jim! - Sheila se empolgou mais uma vez.

-Pois é, até que passou rápido - comentou ele.

-Não, nem tanto assim - Sheila discordou - mas enfim, estamos aqui, esse é o nosso dia de glória.

-Sim, tenho que concordar! - ele acabou sorrindo.

Jimmy então sentou-se ao lado de seus colegas, esperando a cerimônia começar.

-Vai demorar muito? Eu estou ficando um pouco cansada! - Louisa acabou reclamando ao lado de seu pai.

-Calma, Lou, essas coisas são assim mesmo - Brian a aconselhou.

-Não tem problema demorar - Emily acabou comentando - o importante é vermos o Jimmy e dar os parabéns, ele vai ficar feliz.

-Com certeza, meu amor, com certeza - Chrissie sorriu para a filha caçula.

Mesmo à distância, Jimmy conseguia ver sua família conversando e por um tempo ele manteve o olhar naquela direção. Para a surpresa dele, Larry foi até ali, saindo da seção do salão reservada à turma de Geografia só para ver como o amigo estava.

-Tudo bem com você, Jimmis? - perguntou Martin.

-Ah sim, tudo bem, Larry - May confirmou - é só que eu estava vendo se a Rory já tinha chegado.

-A Rory vem? Que legal, cara, mas tenta não ficar paranoico com isso - Larry aconselhou - se ela não vir, tenho certeza que foi por um bom motivo.

-É, eu sei que sim, só tô ansioso mesmo - Jimmy confessou.

-E quem não está, amigo? - Larry empurrou o ombro dele afetuosamente.

Martin eventualmente teve que voltar para seu lugar e Jimmy, mesmo com os conselhos, não deixou de prestar atenção à entrada, esperando pelo momento em que Rory passaria por ali.

Demorou mais que o esperado e menos do que o tempo que levou para a cerimônia começar, mas Rory e Roger Taylor entraram no salão da Universidade de Bristol. Jimmy deu um sorriso enorme ao reconhecê-los.

-Ei, Bri - Roger tocou o ombro do amigo na sua forma casual de sempre - eu achei que fosse guardar um lugar pra nós.

-Tem lugares bem aqui, Roger - Chrissie disse no seu melhor tom de mãe - que bom que vieram.

-É, eu sei que a gente já tinha dito que vinha, mas a Domi não estava muito bem - Roger contou com um certo pesar.

-Ah meu Deus, foi alguma coisa com o bebê? - perguntou a sra. May aflita.

-É, ela se sentiu meio cansada, o médico disse que nesse estágio ela teria que redobrar o repouso - Roger explicou - mas ela insistiu que a gente viesse.

-Na verdade, estava mais pra uma verdadeira ordem, com ameaça materna e tudo mais - Rory completou - mas nós só saímos porque o Felix ficou cuidando dela.

-Ah sim, então está tudo bem - Brian sorriu com as boas notícias.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo aviso de que a cerimônia estava prestes a começar. Rory lamentou não ter mais tempo para ir até Jimmy e falar com ele, mas esperou em seu lugar, assistindo a tudo com muito atenção e orgulho.

O reitor deu os parabéns a todos os formandos de variados cursos, abrindo oficialmente o evento, e logo depois pedindo que todos ficassem de pé para ouvir o hino nacional. Só depois mais professores tiveram a oportunidade de falar sobre suas turmas, suas experiências e as alegrias de ensinarem os alunos que se formavam naquele dia.

Encerrados os discursos, começaram a chamar os formandos um a um. A turma de Biologia foi a terceira a ser chamada e tanto os May como os dois Taylor presentes demonstraram seu orgulho por Jimmy quando o reitor chamou por James May. Seus pais, suas irmãs, seu tio e sua namorada bateram palmas entusiasticamente.

Jimmy, ao ouvir seu nome, se levantou da sua cadeira, andando compassadamente, com uma seriedade de precisão no rosto, devido mais à ansiedade, mas muito feliz, como Sheila tinha descrito mais cedo.

-Parabéns sr. May - disse o Prof. Townsend.

-Obrigado, senhor - ele disse de volta, emocionado por tomar em suas mãos seu diploma.

Assim, ele voltou para o seu lugar e viu o sorriso radiante de Rory, um presente maravilhoso que aquele dia lhe trouxe. Pacientemente, Jimmy esperou que a cerimônia terminasse, abraçou Larry e Sheila mais uma vez, desejando a eles boa sorte, assim como eles também desejaram de volta. A família de Jim veio logo ao seu encontro, sua mãe foi a primeira a abraçá-lo, amorosa como sempre.

-Parabéns, meu filho, é tão bom te ver formado - Chrissie disse com orgulho, pensando que mais uma vez o tempo tinha passado tão rápido e parecia que era ontem que ela e Brian estavam se despedindo dele no início dos seus estudos.

-Parabéns Jimmy, sei que vai ser um grande biólogo! - Brian falou, reconhecendo os esforços e o talento do filho.

-Bom, pai, eu espero ser um bom biólogo, não sei se consigo superar suas expectativas - Jimmy disse parte brincando, parte sincero.

-Mas que modéstia é essa, Jimmy May? Você sabe muito bem que é tudo isso e um pouco mais! - Rory quebrou o momento constrangedor, surpreendendo o namorado, que apenas sorriu diante da afirmação dela, a conhecendo muito bem.

-E o que é que quer dizer com isso, Rory? - ele perguntou para ela, se aproximando ainda mais.

-Que você sabe o quanto é capaz, talentoso e inteligente - ela beijou a bochecha dele ao terminar de falar - e eu estou muito orgulhosa do meu namorado biólogo.

-Obrigado - Jimmy agradeceu, se sentindo lisonjeado - e obrigado por virem, tio Roger.

-Ah achei que não ia me ver aqui! - Roger brincou - chegamos atrasados mas viemos, Rory não perderia sua formatura.

-Só se fosse um caso de emergência, pai - ela fez questão de corrigir - minha mãe não estava muito bem, Felix ficou cuidando dela e ela insistiu pra que a gente viesse.

-Ah entendi, desejo melhoras à tia Domi - Jimmy disse um tanto preocupado.

-Então, eu detesto estragar o momento, mas nós temos que ir justamente por isso - Roger apressou a filha gentilmente.

-Claro, não tem problema - ela replicou, obediente - eu te vejo depois, Jim, faça uma boa viagem de volta.

-Vocês também - Jimmy respondeu, desejando o mesmo.

Rory sorriu e ia andando quando deu meia volta e beijou o namorado se despedindo, Jimmy corou tanto quanto o pai de sua namorada.

-Ok, preciso me acostumar com isso ainda - Roger comentou para ninguém em particular.

Os May apenas riram e se despediram dos Taylor mais uma vez, e assim eles retornaram para Londres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa foi a formatura do Jimmy! Pois é, o garotinho do Brian e da Chrissie (e um pouco meu também) já cresceu. Pois é, pessoal, acho que o próximo capítulo que vai ser mais emocionante que esse, dei algumas pistas do que é que vai acontecer, espero que gostem e até quinta.


	26. Um milagre

Rory deixou a sala por um instante, não conseguindo mais ficar ali. Embora ela sempre tivesse sido inquieta e elétrica, seus irmãozinhos eram muito mais, e além disso, ela estava cuidando deles no momento, se esforçando para não transparecer sua inquietude.

Tigerlily e Rufus assistiam a desenhos animados na TV quando a irmã deles foi à cozinha beber um pouco de água. Ela bebeu lentamente, procurando se acalmar e manter a esperança. "Por favor, Deus, que dê tudo certo..." ela pensava e repensava, seus pensamentos nunca deixando sua mãe e sua irmãzinha que nasceria naquela tarde.

Mais cedo, Dominique tinha se preparado, se despedindo dos filhos com tranquilidade admirável, explicando a Rufus e Tigerlily com toda paciência que ela e Roger estavam indo para o hospital porque a irmãzinha deles iria nascer. Eles deveriam ficar em casa e obedecer Rory, Felix foi com os pais no caso de eles precisarem de ajuda. E assim, Rory se sentiu agoniada, sem ter notícias por um bom tempo.

O que mais a preocupava era saber dos riscos que sua mãe e o bebê poderiam correr, desde que Dominique descobriu que estava grávida pela quinta vez, o médico a alertou que ela deveria tomar precauções extras para que o bebê se desenvolvesse de forma saudável, mas ainda assim, no momento do parto, eram necessários procedimentos especiais para que tudo corresse bem e era por isso que a preocupação de Rory se multiplicava a cada momento que passava.

-Rory? - Tigerlily a chamou, a despertando dos seus pensamentos - está tudo bem? Por que você tá triste?

-Não, não é nada disso - a mais velha balançou a cabeça negativamente - só estou preocupada, Lily, mas logo passa.

-Está pensando na mamãe, não é? - a mais nova deduziu - Rory, ela prometeu pra gente que vai ficar tudo bem, então é isso que vai acontecer, porque mamãe nunca mentiu pra nós.

-É, claro - Rory se comoveu pela positividade da irmã - eu tenho que pensar mais como você.

-Sim, eu sei que estou certa - Lily assentiu, com toda certeza do mundo.

Sua irmã acabou rindo, a achando fofa e com certeza, ela tinha razão.

-Obrigada - ela fez questão de agradecer e Tigerlily sorriu em resposta.

Um pouco mais calma, Rory teve uma ideia. Sem hesitar, foi direto ao telefone, discando un número que ela tinha decorado há pouco tempo.

Depois que Jimmy se formou, ele conseguiu um emprego numa clínica em Londres, graças às recomendações da Dra. Key, aprendendo e aperfeiçoando suas habilidades de fisioterapeuta. Era lá que ele estava agora, ajudando o Dr. Grimes, dono da clínica, quando ele foi interrompido por Wendy, a recepcionista do local.

-Com licença - ela abriu a porta do consultório lentamente - desculpe, mas Jimmy, estão ligando pra você, disseram que é urgente.

-Ah meu Deus! - o jovem doutor logo se preocupou - disseram algum nome ou de onde estavam ligando? Sabe se é alguém da minha família, Wendy?

-Não, eu não sei, Jimmy, acho melhor você atender - ela recomendou.

-Me desculpe, Dr. Grimes - ele disse ao chefe, um tanto constrangido.

-Não tem do que se desculpar - o médico foi compreensivo - vá ver do que se trata, se precisar, deixo você sair.

-Mesmo? Obrigado - Jimmy respondeu rápido, mas com muita gratidão.

Ele correu até a recepção e atendeu o telefone.

-Alô, é o Jimmy May, com quem eu falo? - ele ficou na espera.

-Jimmy, que bom que consegui falar com você - Rory suspirou de alívio.

-Rory, tá tudo bem? Meu amor, aconteceu alguma coisa grave? - ele ficou em alerta.

-Bom, eu... - ela ficou sem saber o que dizer por um instante, sua preocupação retornando - a minha mãe vai ter a minha irmã hoje, ela e o meu pai foram pro hospital mais cedo e eu estou sem notícias até agora, Felix foi com eles, eu estou cuidando dos pequenos, e Jim... Eu tô com medo, de verdade, eu tô com muito medo...

-Calma, meu amor, eu sei como deve estar se sentindo - Jimmy tentou confortá-la - não saber de nada realmente assusta, mas não quer dizer que sua mãe não está bem. Sabe, partos são demorados mesmo e, além disso, a tia Domi é forte, ela já passou por isso antes e todas as vezes deu certo, dessa vez também vai dar, você vai ver.

-Eu sei disso, Jimmy, eu sei, estou tentando manter a fé, até a Lily me disse que a mamãe vai ficar bem, é que eu amo a minha mãe e a minha irmãzinha, é impossível eu não me preocupar - Rory tentou se justificar.

-E você tem razão nisso tudo - Jimmy a apoiou - olha Rory, se quiser eu posso ir até aí, ficar um pouco com você, pelo menos até você receber notícias.

-Não Jim, eu não quero te atrapalhar e fazer você faltar no trabalho - ela negou a ajuda, não querendo prejudicá-lo.

-Ah de jeito nenhum, o Dr. Grimes já me dispensou se eu precisar ir pra casa e o seu estado está me parecendo um bom motivo pra isso - Jimmy a tranquilizou.

-Se não tiver problemas com o Dr. Grimes, tudo bem então - Rory acabou concordando.

-Não tem, eu te garanto, já estou saindo - ele a avisou.

-Jim - ela chamou antes que ele desligasse - eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Jimmy sorriu diante das belas palavras da namorada, emocionado.

-E eu não sei o que eu faria sem você, minha luz - ele respondeu docemente - te amo, até daqui a pouco.

-Também te amo, tchau - Rory respondeu, completamente grata e desligou.

Jimmy explicou a situação ao chefe, sua tia estava prestes a dar a luz num parto complicado, o que foi suficiente para convencer o Dr. Grimes. Ele chegou a casa dos Taylor meia hora depois, Rory o recebeu com um abraço enorme, que durou alguns bons minutos. Jimmy afagou as costas dela, a confortando.

-Obrigada, muito obrigada por ter vindo - ela agradeceu, depois de desfazer o abraço lentamente.

-Não foi nada, mesmo - ele deu un pequeno sorriso - nenhuma notícia ainda?

-Não, nada - ela balançou a cabeça - eu não sei se consigo esperar mais.

-Calma, logo você vai ter notícias - Jimmy assentiu, tocando os braços da namorada de leve para confortá-la.

-Oi, Jimmy! - a voz de Rufus iluminou o ambiente - quer assistir "Corrida Maluca" com a gente?

-Claro, vai ser um prazer - Jim sorriu para o menino, se sentando com eles no sofá.

Rory se aconchegou ao lado do namorado, deitando sua cabeça em seu ombro, repousando uma das mãos sobre o colo dele. Sob a guarda rígida de Rufus e Tigerlily, Jimmy apenas arriscou deixar um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Era tudo que Rory precisava para se sentir confortada e mais calma.

Passaram-se mais três episódios e então o telefone tocou, o coração de Rory acelerou e ela correu para atender.

-Alô? - ela disse cheia de expectativa.

-Rory, sou eu - Felix respondeu - nossa irmã nasceu faz uns 20 minutos, ela já está no quarto com a mãe e o pai, ela e a mãe estão bem.

-Ah, graças a Deus! - Rory exclamou, deixando o peso da preocupação cair - será que a gente pode visitar vocês?

-Você quer dizer trazer a Lily e o Rufus? Acho que pode sim, não tem problema porque eles são da família - ele informou - nossos pais vão gostar.

-Então tá, espere por nós que já estamos chegando - Rory avisou - tchau, mano.

-Tchau - Felix se despediu e desligou.

-Boas notícias, pessoal - ela anunciou aos outros três presentes - Felix disse que está tudo bem com a minha mãe e o bebê e nós podemos visitá-los.

Rufus e Tigerlily comemoraram, enquanto Jimmy se preparou para acompanhá-los ao hospital. Rory conseguiu ajudar os pequenos se vestirem com a ajuda do namorado e logo os quatro pegaram um ônibus que os levaria até o encontro do resto da família.

Pelo ônibus estar cheio, Rufus acabou se sentando no colo da irmã mais velha e Tigerlily ficou com Jimmy. Esse cenário acabou chamando a atenção de alguns passageiros, até que uma senhora ali perto decidiu fazer um comentário.

-Seus filhos são adoráveis! - disse ela a Jimmy, o que fez ele e a namorada corarem.

-Desculpe, mas eles são meus irmãos - Rory corrigiu gentilmente, já que Jim não conseguiu falar mais nada.

A mesma senhora também ficou constrangida e apenas assentiu. Se recuperando da pequena gafe, Jimmy e os três Taylor desceram do ônibus, caminhando mais uns quarteirões até chegarem ao hospital. Explicando que ela e os irmãozinhos eram filhos de Dominique Taylor, Rory conseguiu autorização para que entrassem.

-Pode ir, Rory - Jimmy disse a ela, contente por vê-la mais calma - vou ficar te esperando.

-Ok, obrigada - ela assentiu.

Ele a viu segurar as mãos dos irmãos, os guiando pelo corredor. Jimmy sorriu, sabendo que os Taylor teriam um merecido momento em família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isso aí, Lola Daisy May Taylor chegou! Mas eu acho que só vamos conhecê-la propriamente em "A Peça que Faltava". Me deu agonia escrever a Rory toda preocupada, mas como diz minha mãe, no final dá tudo certo. Até quinta!


	27. Um encontro duplo

Por mais que Rory estivesse acostumada a ver Jimmy frequentemente, essa frequência aumentou quando eles começaram a namorar. Mesmo com ela ainda fazendo faculdade, já começando seu terceiro ano, seus fins de semana se resumiam a passar o tempo com sua família e com o namorado, é claro que ela sabia dividir bem suas atenções, agora que a família Taylor tinha recebido seu mais novo membro. Dominique e Roger se dedicavam ao máximo com os cuidados à pequena Lola, mas não dispensavam a ajuda de seus filhos mais velhos e até mesmo Tigerlily e Rufus estavam criando responsabilidade, começando a cuidar da pequena Lola também.

Rory estava justamente com sua irmã caçula no colo quando seu celular tocou. Ela se assustou um pouco, tentando imaginar quem fosse. Deu um sorriso enorme quando leu o nome do namorado na tela, ela atendeu, enquanto equilibrava Lola no seu colo.

-Oi, meu amor, tudo bem? - ela disse, contente pela ligação.

-Tudo sim, oi, Rory - respondeu Jimmy - eu estou bem e você?

-Tudo ótimo - ela assentiu.

-Escuta, eu queria falar uma coisa com você, está ocupada agora? - Jimmy propôs.

-Só cuidando das crianças, mas precisa ser pessoalmente? Já estamos nos falando - Rory constatou, o que fez o namorado rir.

-Certo, é só que o Rob me disse que a Eliza está vindo pra Londres amanhã e ele teve a ideia de nós quatro sairmos juntos, o que acha? - ele contou.

-Ah que ideia ótima, eu gostei muito - Rory disse, animada - então nos vemos amanhã, e a Eliza, a gente vai conhecê-la, finalmente!

-É, o Rob tá animado por isso, mas tá preocupado, caso a gente não deixe ela à vontade ou faça perguntas demais - Jimmy confessou.

-Até parece que ele não conhece a gente, se ele gosta da Eliza, temos certeza que vamos gostar dela também, e de jeito nenhum vamos constrangê-la - ela garantiu.

-Eu sei disso, é só o nervosismo dele - ele concordou - então, estamos combinados?

-Sim, está, tchau Jim, te vejo mais tarde - ela se despediu.

-Até mais tarde, meu amor - ele respondeu.

Assim, Robert acabou organizando tudo, para que o encontro fosse perfeito. Ele vinha guardando o salário de estagiário, para que tivesse condições de bancar um bom restaurante, que ele sabia que a namorada merecia. Com menos da persuasão que achou que teria que usar, convenceu Jimmy a fazer o mesmo, os dois amigos concordaram em dividir a despesa do jantar. Robert pegou o carro do pai emprestado, indo buscar Jimmy e Rory pontualmente, na casa dos Taylor.

-Então, Jimmy e Rory vão vir com a gente, eles são seus melhores amigos, certo? - Eliza checou - e ela é irmã do Felix, que também é muito seu amigo.

-Isso, isso mesmo - Robert assentiu - o Felix até poderia vir com a gente, mas bem, você sabe....

Ele se calou para não constranger o amigo, nem a si mesmo.

-Ele não tem namorada? - Eliza adivinhou - não é motivo pra excluí-lo.

-Não, eu não ia fazer isso, por isso eu fiquei quieto - ele se justificou - além disso, o Felix ainda tá decidindo o que fazer da vida e tudo mais, e tem uma coisa que a gente combinou, eu e o Felix, acho que ele ainda tá seguindo isso.

-Isso o que? - Liz ficou curiosa.

-Bom, é uma longa história, mas resumindo - Robert contou - Jimmy sempre gostou da Rory desde criança e, a gente decidiu esperar que ele resolvesse sua vida amorosa, pra que a gente namorasse alguém.

-Ah, isso é muito fofo, e leal - Eliza elogiou - eu fico feliz que o Jimmy tenha resolvido tudo, senão nós dois não estaríamos juntos agora.

-É, tem razão, Liz - ele sorriu, pensando nos seus planos para mais tarde naquela noite, antecipando o que estava por vir.

Em frente à casa dos Taylor, Robert reconheceu seu velho trio de amigos, enquanto Eliza conseguiu distinguir o rapaz e a moça um tanto parecidos, embora ele fosse moreno e ela loira. Entre eles, mais perto da moça, tinha um rapaz bem alto, também moreno. Liz logo soube quem era quem.

-E aí, gente? - Robert disse depois de estacionar.

-Oi, Rob, chegou bem na hora - Felix acenou - imagino que essa seja a Eliza.

-Sim, sou eu, você é o Felix, não é? - ela respondeu - prazer em conhecê-lo.

-O prazer é todo meu - ele devolveu, fazendo charme - eu vou ter que privar vocês da minha maravilhosa companhia hoje, mas divirtam-se, crianças!

-Corta essa, Felix - Rory repreendeu o irmão - não vai faltar oportunidade pra gente sair juntos.

-Claro, maninha, só estava brincando, até logo! - ele acenou e Robert, depois de responder, levou ele e seus acompanhantes para o restaurante.

-Então, Eliza, desculpa o meu irmão, ele é exagerado desse jeito - Rory limpou a garganta e iniciou uma conversa com a outra moça presente no carro - eu sou a Rory, a propósito, e esse é o Jimmy, meu namorado.

-Sim, por mais que a gente esteja só se vendo agora, é como se eu já conhecesse vocês, porque o Rob fala muito de vocês - constatou Eliza.

-É, a gente cresceu junto - Jimmy acrescentou - somos como se fosse da mesma família.

-E a gente é, Jim, de um jeito ou de outro - Robert sorriu ao concordar.

-Claro, os pais de vocês são muito próximos - Eliza ficou com receio em tocar no assunto, para Robert, falar sobre o Queen até que era um motivo de orgulho, mas ele nunca usava isso para se gabar, e Liz não sabia como Jimmy e Rory reagiriam se ela mencionasse a banda.

-É, o meu pai conheceu o pai do Jim, e depois o pai do Jim conheceu o pai do Robert - Rory apontou as conexões - meu pai é o baterista e o tio Bri, pai do Jim, é o guitarrista.

-Sim, eu sei, eu fiquei sabendo, depois que conheci o Rob, mas... - Liz se interrompeu, achando melhor mudar de assunto - você está estudando pra ser médica, não é? E o Jimmy é fisioterapeuta, acho que vocês combinam até nisso.

-Ah obrigado, Liz - Jimmy agradeceu, mesmo envergonhado.

Um pouco depois, chegaram ao restaurante, concordando no mesmo prato para todos e compartilhando a refeição. Meio que de repente, Robert começou a suar frio, tanto que chegou a molhar sua testa.

-Rob, tá tudo bem? - Eliza se preocupou ao lado dele.

-Está sentindo alguma coisa? Talvez foi o tempero? - os instintos de médico de Jimmy apontaram.

-Não, não, não é nada disso - Robert negou, um tanto apavorado - fiquei tranquilos, eu estou bem.

-Pois não parece - Rory chegou a colocar as mãos na cintura para dar ênfase - a gente pode te ajudar de alguma forma?

-Não, não, na verdade, sim, tem sim - ele respirou fundo, concentrando-se na sua próxima ação, vendo que não tinha mais como adiar - Jimmy, Rory, só fiquem bem quietinhos aí, tá legal?

Mesmo confusos, eles assentiram levemente, em silêncio.

-Eliza, eu... - ele olhou para a namorada, nervoso, mas apaixonado, mordeu o lábio, mas prosseguiu - eu queria te dar um presente.

-Tudo bem - ela entendeu, só não entendia que tipo de presente traria tanto nervosismo a Robert.

Ele tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso, uma pequena caixa embrulhada com papel vermelho e grosso, de forma que não deixava se revelar o conteúdo ali envolto. Robert apenas colocou na mesa, na frente de Eliza, fazendo um simples gesto pra que ela abrisse.

Devagar, curiosa e confusa, Liz fez o que ele pediu, e ficou encantada ao descobrir que tinha ganhado um pequeno Delorian, um chaveiro imitando a máquina do tempo de "De Volta Para o Futuro", um dos filmes favoritos dela. Mas não era apenas o carro, havia bonequinhos do Dr. Brown e Martin McFly por dentro, Eliza os tirou de lá e abafou um grito ao perceber o que tinha nas mãos do pequeno Martin.

-Isso é o que eu estou pensando que é? - ela disse num sussurro, alternando o olhar entre Jimmy, Robert e Rory.

-É, isso, eu não sabia que palavras usar, então, você sabe o significado que isso tem e... - Rob se recompôs e pegou a mão da namorada - você sabe o quanto você significa pra mim, eu te amo e... Se você quiser se casar comigo...

-Eu quero, Rob, eu quero! - Eliza assentiu entusiasmada - você me deu um baita susto, mas é, eu quero me casar com você também.

Robert, mesmo trêmulo, colocou o anel no dedo de Liz, e com delicadeza a beijou, o que foi aplaudido por Rory e Jimmy. Só então eles entenderam o plano de seu amigo e aprovaram sua coragem e criatividade para fazer tamanho pedido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui tivemos uma pequena invasão de Bobliz, como eu chamo o Robert e a Eliza. Eu queria muito que o Jimmy e a Rory presenciassem esse momento, pra mostrar a amizade deles com o Bobby. Espero que tenham gostado e até quinta!


	28. Uma visita

Tudo corria bem na vida de Jimmy, ele estava feliz com seu emprego e sua profissão, por seu bom amigo Robert e é claro, por Rory. Ela sempre tinha sido uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, e agora mais ainda, ele a considerava e a chamava de luz da sua vida, a única a quem tinha dedicado seu coração.

Rory por sua vez, estava contente com a vida que estava levando. Ela sempre tinha sido cheia de vida e animada, e agora, tinha mais motivos para isso, o que incluía estar se saindo bem no curso de medicina e ter o apoio e o amor constantes de Jimmy.

Jimmy que, naquela mesma tarde, estava tendo certos planos que envolviam a namorada. Ele trabalhou durante o dia com a mesma dedicação de sempre, sentindo o cansaço natural ao fim do dia. Despediu-se do Dr. Grimes e de Wendy, indo diretamente para casa.

Encontrou Emily fazendo suas tarefas da escola na mesa de jantar, e ao vê-la, deu um suspiro. Sentia falta de Louisa, que estava em seu ano sabático, morando em Leeds com seus avós maternos, decidindo o que estudaria na faculdade.

-Oi, Jim, quase não vi você aí! - Emily sorriu, cumprimentando o irmão - está tudo bem?

-Só estou cansado - ele balançou a cabeça, a tranquilizando - cadê o pai e a mãe?

-Estão na cozinha - Emily respondeu - já vamos jantar.

-Ah tá bem - ele disse por fim, decidindo aproveitar o tempo para descansar um pouco.

Subiu as escadas, indo se deitar um pouco na sua cama. Com o tempo, se sentiu mais disposto e compartilhou a refeição com a família.

Na casa dos Taylor, as coisas estavam agitadas como sempre. Agora, quem era a autora de bagunças inusitadas era a pequena Lola. Seus irmãos mais velhos estavam bem comportados, Tigerlily e Rufus já estavam crescidos o suficiente para se comportar à mesa, mas a caçula da família ainda tinha poucos meses e estava começando a aprender a comer sozinha, mesmo sujando todo o balcão de sua cadeirinha. Nada disso a deixava menos fofa para seus pais e irmãos. Rory sorriu pelo comportamento da irmãzinha quando se despertou pelo toque da campainha. Roger estreitou os olhos, um tanto desconfiado.

-Não tem ninguém esperando visita a uma hora dessas, não é? - ele perguntou à família, mas já estava indo verificar quem era.

-Calma, Rog, não deve ser nada demais - Dominique tentou acalmar o marido, mas à essa altura ele já estava na porta.

-Ah Jimmy, é você garoto! - Roger se permitiu rir depois de tanta apreensão à toa.

-Boa noite, tio Roger, cheguei numa má hora? - Jimmy temeu.

-Não, não, entre - Taylor gesticulou pra que ele entrasse - só fiquei imaginando quem seria a essa hora.

-Ah eu sei, cheguei bem na hora do jantar, não foi minha intenção incomodá-los – ele foi logo se justificando.

-Ora, deixa disso rapaz, você é da família e vai ser um prazer ter você com a gente – Roger fez um gesto descontraído – tá com fome? Coloco mais um prato pra você.

-Não tio, eu acabei de comer, sério – Jimmy sorriu pela gentileza dele – eu só pensei em fazer uma surpresa pra Rory, por isso não avisei nem nada.

-É claro, eu te entendo, e acho isso muito legal da sua parte – Roger aprovou sua atitude, colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz, os dois adentrando cada vez mais a casa – Rory, você tem visita.

-Jim! – ela se levantou imediatamente, beijando o namorado na frente da família sem se importar com constrangimentos.

-Ei maninha, poupe a hora do jantar das suas afeições! – Felix brincou, sua irmã apenas revirou os olhos – como vai, Jimmy?

-Eu vou bem, e espero não ter assustado vocês com a minha visita repentina, mas eu queria muito ver a Rory hoje – explicou May, olhando para a namorada assim que terminou de falar.

-E eu também queria te ver – ela beijou a bochecha dele.

Sem mais palavras, Rory foi até o quintal de sua casa e Jimmy a seguiu, lá eles se sentaram um do lado do outro.

-Eu gostei muito que tenha vindo, de verdade, Jimmy – ela o agradeceu.

-Eu que agradeço por ter me recebido, pra ser franco estava pensando muito em você hoje – ele foi sincero.

-Verdade? O senhor também não sai dos meus pensamentos – Rory deu um sorriso condescendente – só quando tenho que fazer alguma prova ou trabalho.

-Claro, se concentrar na faculdade é muito importante, e eu não quero ser motivo pra atrapalhar seus estudos – ele recomendou, mais sério.

-Não, Jimmy, de jeito nenhum você faria isso – ela assentiu – eu te conheço bem.

-Isso me deixa tranquilo e com um pouco de medo – ele deu uma risada nervosa.

-Medo? Por que medo? Você é o melhor namorado que eu já tive! – ela afirmou, mas a reação dele foi diferente do que ela esperava, ele se entristeceu de repente, e no fundo, Rory sabia porque – me desculpe, não queria trazer lembranças ruins... Sabe, eu sempre penso que...

-O que Rory? Não se preocupe, confie em mim – ele pediu.

-Que deve ter sido difícil pra você me ver com o Tommy – ela acabou dizendo em voz alta.

-Sim, foi sim, mas isso passou, e já não importa mais – ele falou com firmeza – o importante é que estamos juntos e eu sempre te amei, e sempre vou te amar, independente do que tenha acontecido.

-Eu sei, e eu te garanto que não vou ter mais nenhum namorado, porque eu também te amo muito James May – Rory devolveu na mesma firmeza – não precisa ter medo de me atrapalhar, até porque você sempre tornou minha vida melhor, desde... acho que desde que eu nasci.

-Você está sendo exagerada, meu amor – Jimmy disse com cautela.

-E você está sendo modesto demais! – ela bateu na testa dele de leve – você é maravilhoso, só aceita isso de uma vez, tá bom?

-Tá bom, só queria constatar que acho a mesma coisa de você, e muito mais – ele foi completamente sincero.

Rory deu a ele um belo sorriso, de gratidão, mal sendo capaz de acreditar no quanto se sentia feliz por ter Jimmy em sua vida, ao seu lado. Nunca haveria ninguém no mundo que pudesse substituí-lo. Jimmy suspirou por vê-la tão de perto, por saber que a garota que ele sempre tinha amado agora o correspondia e certamente, continuariam assim pelo resto de suas vidas. Sem hesitar mais, ele a beijou delicadamente, prolongando o carinho até que se afastou um pouco, apenas para admirá-la.

-Eu fiquei com um pouco de medo do seu pai nos pegar nessa... situação – ele confessou, rindo baixinho.

-Bom, acho que ele já está acostumado com a gente – Rory ponderou – pra falar a verdade, Jim, todo mundo aqui adora você, até a Lola.

-Como assim? Ela é só um bebê! – Jimmy riu baixinho.

-Não duvida de mim, Jimmy May, ela sempre sorri pra você, isso quer dizer apenas uma coisa – ela declarou.

-Que ela gosta de mim e eu não duvido de você Rory, muito menos da Lola – Jimmy deixou claro.

-Isso mesmo, porque eu também nunca duvido de você – ela olhou para ele e o abraçou pela lateral, aconchegando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Eu te amo, Rory – ele beijou a testa dele, resumindo em uma frase todo seu sentimento por ela, que estava ressaltado em tudo que conversaram.

-Eu te amo, Jimmy – foi a vez dela responder, o beijando dessa vez.

Os dois sentiram naquele momento que suas vidas e seus corações estavam no lugar certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse capítulo foi para mostrar a dinâmica do relacionamento do Jimmy e da Rory, esses dois também são lindos. Obrigada por lerem e até quinta!


	29. Uma dança

Pela grande emoção que estava sentindo naquele dia, Rory não conseguia ficar quieta. Tinha cumprimentado todos os seus colegas de turma, inclusive Kate, uma de suas melhores amigas, e agora, estava só esperando o momento mais importante de toda formatura, o juramento oficial de medicina, em que ela jurava proteger e usar todos os seus conhecimentos adquiridos na academia para ajudar as pessoas.

Diante de toda multidão de amigos e familiares que se encontravam ali, ela avistou sua família e deu um sorriso enorme, que logo foi percebido por seus pais, irmãos, e namorado. Jimmy transbordava orgulho dela juntos com os Taylor. Os últimos anos tinham sido difíceis para Rory, em que ela tinha se dedicado totalmente aos estudos, mas Jim e a família dela sempre estavam ao seu lado para apoiá-la. 

Com o restante dos seus colegas, ela se levantou e fez um juramento, com toda seriedade e sinceridade em suas palavras, declarando que serviria as pessoas com todo o seu melhor. Só então a cerimônia prosseguiu, ela tomou seu diploma das mãos do reitor com um sorriso enorme, jogou o capelo para cima com toda alegria e depois distribuiu mais abraços, para se despedir dos seus queridos colegas.

Só então Rory se juntou à família e ao salão de baile da faculdade, ainda haveria uma dança especial para comemorar a formatura. Por convite de Rory, que tinha sido feito com antecedência, Jimmy aceitou ser o par dela, e esse era o segundo motivo para ter vindo à formatura. 

-Meus parabéns, meu amor - ele beijou a testa dela quando ela voltou para perto da família - você é oficialmente Dra. Taylor agora, como se sente?

-Um pouco maravilhada ainda, é uma emoção muito grande mesmo - Rory assentiu - eu achei que demoraria muito mais pra eu concluir o curso, mas até que as coisas passaram rápido, e agora, bom, eu preciso me preparar pro futuro.

-Vai dar tudo certo, pode crer que sim - ele confirmou - só tem que ter um pouco de paciência, sabedoria, força de vontade e ânimo e você consegue, você sabe muito bem que consegue, Rory.

-Obrigada Jim! - ela beijou a bochecha dele em agradecimento.

Rory então olhou para os pais, que logo a abraçaram.

-Ah minha menina, você estava tão linda lá em cima, estou muito orgulhosa de você, tenha uma carreira brilhante, Rory, eu te amo! - sua mãe disse com todo amor.

-Você conseguiu, Rory, se formou primeiro que o seu irmão - Roger provocou o filho mais velho um pouco, Felix fez uma careta em protesto.

-Eu sei que tá brincando, pai - sua filha mais velha riu - Felix vai se formar no tempo certo.

-Claro que sim, só estou muito orgulhoso de vocês, orgulhoso dos cinco, aliás! - Taylor olhou para os filhos - cada um de vocês é especial à sua maneira, e hoje você provou mais uma vez o quanto é brilhante e maravilhosa, como eu sempre soube que seria, desde o primeiro momento que eu te vi.

-Obrigada, pai, muito obrigada mesmo! - a declaração de Roger acabou levando a filha às lágrimas.

Assim, deu-se início ao baile de formatura, Rory dançou primeiro com seu pai e só então com Jimmy. Quando eles seguraram nas mãos um do outro, ela sentiu as mãos deles suando, ao colocar sua outra mão em seu ombro, o sentiu tenso. 

-Está tudo bem, sério, não devia ficar tão nervoso - ela o assegurou, falando baixinho.

-Eu não posso evitar, desculpe, é que... bem quando você me pediu pra ser seu par, eu tentei ignorar o fato de que estaríamos no meio de um salão de festa e todo mundo veria a gente - ele confessou, envergonhado.

-Ora, Jimmy, eu te garanto que não estamos chamando atenção, somos só nós aqui, nesse pequeno espaço, fazendo o que todo mundo tá fazendo, então não tem problema nenhum - Rory explicou, paciente.

-Tudo bem - Jimmy acabou se conformando, ainda preocupado - e se eu pisar no seu pé?

-Duvido que faça isso, já estamos dançando a um tempinho, caso não tenha notado e correu tudo bem, não é? - ela apontou - é só continuar fazendo isso por mais tempo.

-Ok - Jimmy sorriu docemente e decidiu não reclamar mais, já que não fazia sentido.

Assim, como o relacionamento deles, eles estavam em sintonia, seguindo o ritmo da música e os compassos um do outro, era como se eles conseguissem antecipar os movimentos um do outro. Tinha sido um momento especial, que nenhum deles esqueceria.

Agora que Jimmy e Rory tinham mais tempo para se ver, já que ela tinha acabado a faculdade, ele a ajudou a procurar por emprego, não era fácil, ainda mais porque ela ainda era jovem e inexperiente, mas com um pouco de insistência, Rory conseguiu uma vaga como auxiliar, e assim, ela finalmente começou a realizar a missão que tinha imposto a si mesma, ajudar as pessoas, assim como Jimmy já fazia há algum tempo.

Foi observando a progressão do relacionamento dos dois que Jimmy começou a ponderar algo mais sério. Conforme ele foi crescendo, tinha aprendido a ser paciente, a compreender que tudo tinha seu momento certo para acontecer, e se seu coração estava certo naquele momento, havia chegado a hora de pedir Rory em casamento. Ele confiava na possibilidade total de que ela aceitaria, já que mais de uma vez ela havia declarado que nunca mais namoraria ninguém, ficaria para sempre com Jim daqui em diante e o amava completamente. Assim, ele achou melhor começar a planejar e avisar seus familiares de sua importante decisão.

Houve um dia em que ele havia chegado do trabalho, procurando por seus pais imediatamente.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor? Você está tão agitado - Chrissie estava mais intrigada do que preocupada, a agitação do filho parecia ser por um bom motivo.

-Eu estou bem, mãe, é só que... - ele hesitou um pouco, depois deu um sorriso enorme - eu estava pensando, e decidi que realmente eu vou, eu vou...

-Vai o que, James? - a mãe dele enfim se desesperou.

-Chrissie, fica calma, deve ser algo bem difícil pro Jimmy falar - Brian pediu com delicadeza.

-Bom, é que eu mal estou conseguindo acreditar nisso, agora que tenho que falar em voz alta... - Jimmy confessou depois de dar alguns suspiros.

-Só diz filho, só isso que tem que fazer - seu pai o instruiu.

-Eu vou pedir a Rory em casamento - Jimmy finalmente conseguiu dizer palavra por palavra, compassadamente.

-Ah meu Deus, que maravilha! - Chrissie o abraçou imediatamente, mas também começou a chorar - eu nem acredito.

-Jim, isso é realmente muito bom, estou muito feliz por você! - seu pai o cumprimentou.

-Eu não acredito, meu menino - a sra. May enxugou algumas lágrimas - você cresceu rápido demais... mas sim, eu sei, você vai continuar crescendo e... é maravilhoso ver você feliz.

-Obrigado mãe, isso é muito importante pra mim, obrigado a vocês dois por sempre me ajudarem a lidar com essa questão do coração e por me ajudarem a ser paciente - ele sorriu para os pais.

O incentivo de Brian e Chrissie era o que Jimmy precisava para o motivar em sua missão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, gente, mais um casamento está por vir! E eu vou amar escrever Rory e Jimmy se casando, finalmente, né? Até quinta!
> 
> Ah antes que eu vá embora, tenho uma coisa muito importante pra falar pra vocês. Hoje é um dia muito especial, faz exatamente um ano que comecei a postar "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie", tudo começou bem despretensiosamente, eu comecei escrevendo a história mais pra mim do que pros outros, explorando como seria as coisas no ponto de vista das meninas, mais dando voz à Chrissie Mullen, que eu passei a admirar muito, e hoje, temos 31 histórias desse universo (e mais algumas que ainda estão por vir). Só tenho a agradecer a Deus e a cada um de vocês por fazerem esse universo crescer e ser tão amado. Pra comemorar essa data especial, gostaria de propor algo. Vocês tem alguma pergunta para Brian e Chrissie das minhas histórias? Se sim, por favor, deixe nos comentários! O que eu vou fazer com essas perguntas? Bem, é uma surpresa, fiquem atentos que logo vocês descobrem. Mais uma vez obrigada e tchau


	30. Um sim

Jimmy olhou-se no espelho várias vezes, até ter certeza de que estava apresentável o suficiente. Não gostava muito de ficar se encarando no espelho, mas a situação que estava prestes a enfrentar exigia muito dele, afinal queria estar impecável quando fosse falar com os Taylor e pedir sua permissão para se casar com Rory.

Jimmy amava Roger e Dominique, como se eles realmente fossem da família, eles eram os melhores amigos de seus pais e, por mais que os conhecessem bem, ainda queria se apresentar da melhor maneira possível, mostrando o quanto valorizava a filha deles. Quando ele finalmente decidiu que estava pronto para sair, alguém o interrompeu. 

-Eu não sei pra onde vai todo arrumado, mas eu não fui convidada pra essa festa - Louisa disse no seu típico tom irônico e bem humorado.

-Lou! Que bom que tá aqui, eu nem sabia que você viria - Jimmy a abraçou sem hesitar, matando a saudade de todo o tempo em que ela esteve fora.

-Pois é, eu voltei de vez irmãozinho, afinal, você vai se casar, não é? - rebateu ela.

-Não, calma aí, eu disse à mãe e o pai que vou pedir a Rory em casamento, ainda preciso do sim dela - Jimmy ponderou.

-Não, você vai se casar, ainda duvida que ela diga sim? - Louisa estava otimista.

-Você sabe que não - o irmão dela acabou admitindo.

-Pois é, então só falta você fazer o pedido - ela resumiu.

-Ah o que me lembra que preciso ir - ele beijou a bochecha dela com pressa - te vejo mais tarde!

-Tá legal! - Louisa respondeu enquanto viu o irmão sair de casa a todo vapor.

Com pressa, mas cuidado, Jimmy se dirigiu à casa dos Taylor, era um lugar familiar e acolhedor, mas agora que ele estava ali na porta, o motivo que o trouxe até ali o deixava nervoso. Com coragem, ele tocou a campainha e esperou. Demorou um pouco, mas Felix, para alívio do seu amigo desesperado, venho atender.

-Oi, cara, a Rory não está, mas você sabe disso, então veio me ver? - Felix tentou adivinhar.

-Ah eu sei, Felix, eu queria falar com os tios, e com você - Jimmy soou muito sério.

-Cara, você tá me assustando... - comentou Taylor.

-Desculpa, não consigo evitar - a voz firme de James se quebrou - é que tem a ver com a sua irmã, só chama o tio Rog e a tia Domi, por favor.

-Tá bom, mas vê se se acalma - recomendou Felix antes de ir chamar seus pais.

Jimmy esperou enquanto Felix estava muito desconfiado.

-Quem era, meu amor? - a mãe dele quis saber.

-Ah só o Jimmy, mas ele tá muito estranho, tá doido pra falar com você e o papai e eu - contou o rapaz.

-Bom, vamos lá ver então - Roger quis logo pôr um fim ao mistério.

Jimmy esperou que os três sentassem e ele ficou de pé, preparando as palavras que usaria.

-Bom, gente, eu vim até aqui hoje, agora, porque - ele ergueu a cabeça - eu andei pensando muito e, eu amo a Rory, muito, profundamente, e é com todo respeito, e pelo amor que tenho por ela e pela confiança que vocês têm em mim, que eu gostaria de pedir sua permissão para casar com ela.

Os Taylor ficaram impressionados, mas logo sorriram. Roger e Felix abraçaram Jimmy ao mesmo tempo enquanto Dominique riu baixinho.

-Isso quer dizer sim - ela traduziu o gesto do marido e do filho.

-Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, que esse dia ia chegar, e aqui estamos nós! - Roger exclamou - Jimmy, você é o único com quem eu deixaria minha filha se casar, então é claro que pode se casar com ela.

-Obrigado, tio Roger - o jovem May sorriu aliviado - e você, Felix?

-Tá de brincadeira, né? - ele cruzou os braços - faço minhas as palavras do meu pai, e finalmente vocês vão se casar, estava esperando por isso desde criança.

Os pais de Felix riram e foi ao som das risadas que Jimmy ficou mais tranquilo. Nos dias seguintes, ele escolheu o anel e tentou pensar num dia perfeito para pedir sua amada em casamento. Por mais inteligente e esperto que fosse, Jimmy estava completamente indeciso sobre o que fazer quando uma ideia de seus pais o ajudou a clarear as ideias.

Como sempre, os May mantinham a tradição da família Queen de estarem sempre juntos, e mais uma vez, eles receberam todos em sua casa. Por mais nervoso que Jimmy estivesse, não havia nenhum lugar do mundo em que ele se sentiria mais à vontade do que na sua casa, junto com sua família. Ele ajudou a mãe a organizar tudo e atendeu a família de Rory à porta. Ela logo o beijou e seus pais e seus irmãos se acomodaram. Por um momento, Jimmy conseguiu falar com Roger.

-Eu vou fazer o pedido mais tarde, hoje, aqui mesmo - sussurrou ele para o tio.

-Ah ótimo, boa sorte, meu rapaz - Roger desejou, dando um tapinha afetuoso no ombro dele.

O dia foi decorrendo como qualquer outro em que a família estava reunida, até que, sentindo que era o momento ideal, Jimmy se levantou, tentando impor sua figura, o que não era tão difícil assim graças à sua altura, para que todos prestassem atenção.

-Pessoal, será que eu posso falar uma coisa? É importante - ele disse em alto e bom som, e todos se voltaram para ele - Rory, pode vir aqui por favor?

Ela estranhou tudo aquilo, mas confiava no namorado e se aproximou dele.

-Rory, eu te amo - Jimmy disse mais uma vez em sua vida, sem nunca se cansar de dizer isso - te amo demais, desde que eu me lembro e, apesar de tudo que aconteceu, isso nunca mudou, e eu sei e te garanto, isso nunca vai mudar. Você é a luz da minha vida, que me ilumina com seu sorriso, com as suas palavras sábias, com seu jeito de ser e é por isso que eu, esperando que você conceda o desejo do seu pobre apaixonado namorado... - só então Jimmy se ajoelhou, tirando a caixinha do bolso - Rory Eleanor Taylor, você aceita se casar comigo?

-Jim! - ela deu um gritinho, completamente assustada, não esperando nada disso - meu Deus, eu nem sei o que responder, claro que eu sei, é só que... Uau! Eu... Sim, James May, é claro que aceito casar com você!

Eles se abraçaram, comemorando seu compromisso e antes que Jimmy percebesse, Rory já tinha o beijado outra vez. As palmas da família encheram o ambiente e logo depois os parabéns junto com os tão já conhecidos "até que enfim", " finalmente".

Quando tudo se acalmou de novo, Jimmy levou Rory até o jardim, no canto mais calmo e remoto, onde ele precisava contar mais uma coisa a ela.

-Eu sinto muito por ter te assustado, eu vi que você ficou meio... Bem, assustada - Jimmy acabou dizendo.

-Ah Jimmy May, você me assustou pra valer - ela assentiu e depois riu - mas essa foi uma surpresa maravilhosa, veio muito antes do que eu imaginava, mas eu sabia que você ia me pedir em casamento, eventualmente.

-Você me conhece bem - ele deu de ombros.

-Claro que conheço e agora vou ter muito tempo pra continuar descobrindo mais sobre você, pelo resto das nossas vidas - Rory completou.

-Eu espero que você não enjoe de viver comigo - ele brincou.

-Não, você é o amor da minha vida e eu já fiz minha escolha, nada vai me fazer voltar atrás - ela reafirmou com toda certeza - eu te amo.

-Também te amo, minha garota dos sonhos - ele respondeu, o que fez Rory rir pelo apelido, mas Jimmy sabia que era exatamente isso que ela era para ele.

Ele beijou a noiva, sentindo que aquele era o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah meu Jimmyzinho, você conseguiu o queria, quando é que vai chegar minha vez? Enfim, deixando o drama de lado, finalmente esses dois vão se casar depois de tanto tempo. É isso e até mais!


	31. Um plano

Toda vez que acordava depois de ter aceitado o maravilhoso pedido de Jimmy, Rory mal podia acreditar que se casaria com ele, sempre olhando admirada para o anel no seu dedo. Mas cada dia que passava, também a trazia à realidade, mostrando que o grande dia estava chegando.

Foi por isso que os noivos se reuniram num sábado, determinados em decidir tudo sobre seu casamento. Rory sentou-se ao lado do noivo na cozinha dos May, apenas eles estavam ali, mas lá no fundo ela sabia que talvez seus tios e Emily e Louisa passariam por eles, por curiosidade, ou só para ver se eles estavam bem e se saindo bem com a organização.

-Certo, acho que devíamos começar pela lista de convidados - Jimmy começou a trabalhar - eu já tenho a minha lista pronta.

-Ah deixa eu ver - Rory pediu, vendo que ele tinha uma folha de papel nas mãos com alguns nomes.

Ela leu os nomes dos pais e irmãs dele, de Felix e Robert, com uma marcação especial indicando que eles seriam os padrinhos do noivo, os avós maternos dele, Sheila Saunders e Larry Martin.

-Está bem assim ou tem alguma objeção? - perguntou ele.

-Objeção? Não, de jeito nenhum, era quem eu esperava que você fosse convidar - ela disse risonha - além disso, acho que você vai achar a minha lista bem previsível, pensei na minha família, claro, mamãe, papai, Felix, Rufus, Lily e Lola, ah a Kate, e não posso esquecer mais alguns parentes Taylor, tia Clare, a vovó Winnie, a amiga dela, Alice, hum... Sem deixar de lado o pessoal francês, eles não iriam me perdoar se esquecer deles.

-É disso que eu tenho medo, esquecer de alguém importante e criar inimizades por causa disso - Jimmy estremeceu ao declarar sua preocupação.

-Ah nesse caso, você esqueceu tio Freddie e tio John, e as famílias deles, claro - Rory apontou.

Jimmy logo anotou os nomes de todos, se esforçando para lembrar de mais alguém. Por suas contas, não estava deixando mais ninguém de lado.

-Bom, temos cerca de 150 convidados - o noivo declarou - bastante gente, não?

-Eu sei, o que significa que vamos precisar de um lugar grande pra realizar a festa e a cerimônia - Rory apontou.

-Eu realmente gostaria de me casar numa igreja, mas está tudo bem se você não quiser - Jimmy falou sua opinião.

-Nossa, estou tão agitada que nem me atentei a isso, claro, um casamento se realiza na igreja, vai ser muito mais lindo e especial, e depois fazemos a festa no salão - ela concordou.

-Acho que era mais isso que tínhamos que decidir, as outras coisas são... mais simples - resumiu Jimmy.

Prosseguiram decidindo sobre o jantar e as sobremesas, a decoração e a recepção. Fizeram ligações pelo resto do dia, negociando e contratando serviços, no final de tudo, sentiram-se mentalmente cansados. Rory recostou-se sobre o ombro de Jimmy, ele a aconchegou mais perto dele. Foi assim que a mãe do noivo os encontrou.

-Estão bem, meus amores? - Chrissie perguntou gentilmente.

-Tudo certo, tia Chris - Rory fez um joinha para ela.

-Mãe, você se lembra do seu casamento dar tanto trabalho quanto o nosso? - Jimmy perguntou, cansado.

-Bom, deu sim, Jim, casamentos são assim mesmo, trabalhosos, mas vocês fizeram um bom trabalho - a sra. May os elogiou, percebendo os esforços deles - mas já pensaram no que vão fazer depois, digo, vocês sabem onde vão morar depois de se casarem, e como vão equipar toda a casa?

-Credo, mãe, os coitados tão cansados e você vem e assusta eles com a realidade cruel? - o comentário veio de Louisa, o que fez a cunhada dela rir.

-Bem dito, Lou - Rory respondeu.

-Mamãe, eu já pensei nisso tudo sim, não se preocupa, mas precisamos cuidar de uma coisa de cada vez, tá bom? - Jimmy acabou se justificando.

-Me desculpe, Jim, sei que tem tudo sob controle - Chrissie beijou o rosto do filho o confortando.

Ela se ausentou por um minuto e nesse meio tempo, Emily e Brian apareceram, ambos conversavam animadamente, como se estivessem dentro do seu próprio mundo, bolando um plano secreto. Quando se aproximaram mais, resolveram revelar seu grande segredo para Jimmy, Rory e Louisa.

-Jim, eu e o papai estávamos preparando uma surpresa pra você e a Rory, mas a gente queria saber se vocês vão gostar - Emily contou.

-Certo, é só falar, Mi - Jimmy pediu à irmã.

-A gente queria muito tocar "I Was Born To Love You" pra vocês, com o tio Freddie, o tio John e o tio Roger - disse Emily, sem perder a empolgação na voz.

-Espera, quer que o Queen toque no nosso casamento? - Jimmy se segurou para não reagir muito bruscamente.

-É, filho, vai ser ótimo, todo mundo junto, tocando ao vivo, atendendo os pedidos dos convidados... - Brian disse com a animação de uma criança.

Rory deu uma olhada entre o noivo e o sogro, entendendo um velho receio. Ela entendia bem o que Jimmy sentia, tinha receio de como os convidados que não sabiam reagiriam ao saber que os noivos eram filhos de membros de uma famosa banda de rock.

-Pai, melhor não, a gente tava pensando em contratar um DJ, não se ofenda... - Jim se sentiu mal por isso, mas sabia que tinha ser sincero com o pai.

-Um DJ?! Tá de brincadeira, James! - Emily se exaltou, o que assustou todo mundo - não, mano, não vou deixar você fazer uma besteira dessas.

-Qual o problema de um DJ? - Rory quis saber o motivo de tamanha reação.

-Eles não tocam música de verdade, só transformam uma coisa pronta em outra, é preguiçoso, não requer nem um pingo de criatividade - Emily explicou sua opinião.

Antes que a discussão ficasse mais forte, Chrissie trouxe uma trégua em forma de suco de amora e sanduíches, o que deixou todo mundo mais calmo.

-Me desculpe, Jimmy, não foi minha intenção causar esse tumulto, muito menos da sua irmã, não é, Emily? - o tom de voz de Brian para a filha era de repreensão.

-Que foi, pai? - a menina replicou num tom de reclamação - tá bem, desculpa, mas... O que tem a gente tocar? Nós somos sua família, ninguém vai no seu casamento por causa do Queen e sim por estarem felizes de verem você e a Rory se casarem.

-Tá bem, maninha, você venceu, olhando por esse lado, você tem razão, mas olha - Jimmy fez uma pausa significativa - não façam alarde por causa disso, por favor, tá bom?

-Combinado - a caçula dos May sorriu satisfeita.

-Combinado - Brian repetiu, prometendo o mesmo.

Era um grande momento, cheio de decisões e escolhas, e talvez também fosse a hora de Jimmy e Rory lidarem melhor com a fama de seus pais. Eles já tinham superado muita coisa conforme cresciam, mas o receio ainda tinha ficado. Os dois trocaram um olhar, decidindo que seria uma honra receberem as homenagens musicais de Emily, seus pais e seus tios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí pessoal? Estou ansiosos? O casamento vai ser no próximo capítulo, nos vemos lá!


	32. Um casamento

A mãe de Rory fez questão de acordar os filhos mais cedo, mesmo sabendo como eles reagiriam. Em pleno domingo de manhã, ela tinha certeza que Tigerlily reclamaria, Rufus poderia cair no sono de novo e até mesmo Roger daria um pouco de trabalho, pode ser que Lola ficasse um tanto irritada. Entre os quatro, Dominique permitiu que a caçulinha dormisse mais um pouco.

Quando ela foi dar uma olhada em como Rory estava antes de chamar seus três filhos mais novos, a noiva já estava acordada, completamente agitada, um tanto nervosa, mas disposta a seguir em frente, afinal ela mal podia esperar para dizer o tão importante sim.

-Oi, mãe, bom dia - Rory cumprimentou Domi rapidamente - está tudo certo com todo mundo?

-Ah sim, vou ter um pouco de trabalho, mas nada com o que eu não possa lidar - a mãe deu uma risadinha - e você? Como está?

-Bem, de verdade, só espero que corra tudo bem - a moça sorriu otimista.

Domi sorriu de volta, então começou seu árduo trabalho.

-Rufus, tá na hora, meu amor - ela balançou o filho de leve, esperando ele reagir.

-Oi, mãe... - ele murmurou, se esforçando para levantar - eu sei, já vou.

-Vê se fica sentado pra não dormir de novo - recomendou a mãe, enquanto já separava as roupas do filho.

Depois foi a vez de Tigerlily, que realmente se provou mais difícil de se acordar. Ela não reagiu a Dominique a chamando, sua mãe teve que ligar a luz do quarto, o que incomodou os olhos da menina e ela acabou acordando.

-O casamento da Rory! - Lily despertou de vez ao se lembrar da ocasião.

A menina se levantou de uma vez e também se pôs a se arrumar. Dominique deu uma outra olhada em Lola, que como ela esperava, ainda estava dormindo. Ela deixou a filhinha e voltou ao seu próprio quarto, encontrando Roger praticamente pronto.

-Uau, isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei - comentou ela, divertida.

-Bom dia pra você também - Roger roubou um beijo da esposa - achou que eu ia me atrasar bem no dia do casamento da nossa filha? Não, eu tô tão ansioso quanto ela, tenho medo de tropeçar na travessia.

-Você não vai tropeçar, vai dar tudo certo, tenho certeza - a sra. Taylor assentiu - qualquer coisa a Rory te guia.

-Eu sei que sim - ele concordou.

Enquanto isso, o noivo tinha se adiantado, como bom britânico pontual. A maioria dos seus convidados já tinham chegado e ocupado os lugares na igreja, Robert já estava de pé ao lado de Jimmy, Eliza se sentou, esperando pela chegada da noiva junto com Kate e Louisa, já que elas seriam as madrinhas. No entanto, enquanto eles estavam posicionados, o noivo não conseguiu se conter mais e começou a andar de um lado pro outro, chegando a ir até a entrada da igreja, olhando para a rua, à procura do menor sinal de que Rory estava chegando. Antes que ele tivesse forças para voltar para o seu lugar, Robert foi atrás dele e tocou seu ombro.

-Jim, relaxa - Rob pediu de coração.

-Eu sei, eu sei, tô começando a ficar paranoico - Jimmy admitiu e suspirou fundo - eu até... deixa pra lá...

-Não, me diz, desabafa, senão é capaz de você desmaiar - Rob foi um pouco mais enérgico, conhecendo bem seu amigo.

-Tenho medo de ela desistir e não vir mais - o noivo murmurou, com medo.

-Jim... - Deacon ficou surpreso, mas foi compreensivo - isso não vai acontecer, não vai, todos nós e a Rory têm certeza que vocês são feitos um pro outro, não duvide disso. Ela só está atrasada porque está seguindo a tradição.

-Tá, tá legal, eu acredito nisso sim, sei que fui exagerado... - Jimmy respirou, se recompôs, arrumando o paletó.

Robert pôs uma mão no seu ombro e o guiou de volta ao altar, Jimmy sorriu para ele agradecido. Brian e Chrissie notaram a movimentação, mas quando viram que o filho tinha voltado a ficar um pouco melhor, ficaram aliviados.

De repente, Felix veio correndo pelo corredor, o que chamou a atenção de todos, que se voltaram para ele. Jimmy quase saiu do seu lugar, mas pensou melhor e esperou o amigo vir até ele.

-Desculpa o atraso, Jim, mamãe se atrasou quando levou a Rory no salão e tudo mais, mas enfim, estamos aqui - Felix deu um sorriso nervoso ao final, mas mesmo assim o noivo ficou aliviado.

Felix, seu pai e sua irmã tomaram seus postos, o violinista tocou sozinho a marcha nupcial e então, Roger e Rory entraram na igreja, andando lado a lado, passo após passo. A noiva checou se o amado estava ali, é claro que ele estava e já estava chorando. Havia vezes em que Jimmy pensava que esse dia nunca iria chegar, mas ele estava ali, vivendo esse momento, de verdade.

Rory sorriu abertamente, um lindo sorriso reservado somente para o seu noivo. Quando a travessia finalmente terminou, Jimmy tomou a mão da noiva de Roger delicadamente, o casal se virou para o ministro. O noivo enxugou algumas lágrimas antes que o ministro começasse a cerimônia.

-Bem vindos a esse dia e a essa ocasião em que Rory Eleanor Taylor e James May, levados pelo amor que sentem um pelo outro, vem até mim para que eu os une em matrimônio pela autoridade que me foi dada - o ministro prosseguiu, então se virou para a noiva - você, Rory, aceita receber James como seu marido, para amá-lo, honrá-lo e compartilhar a vida que construirão juntos a partir de hoje e para sempre?

-Eu aceito - ela disse suavemente, olhando diretamente para Jimmy, para que ele não tivesse nenhuma dúvida.

-James, você aceitar receber Rory como sua esposa, para amá-la, honrá-la e compartilhar a vida que construirão juntos a partir de hoje e para sempre? - foi a vez de Jim responder.

-Aceito - ele disse num soluço de choro, emocionado, mas se recompondo, decidiu repetir, com a voz mais clara e firme - aceito.

-Certo, podem trazer as alianças. por favor - pediu o ministro, era a deixa de Lily e Lola.

As irmãs da noiva vieram andando pelo corredor de mãos dadas, segurando pequenas cestas, onde repousavam os preciosos anéis. Lily entregou a Jimmy e Lola a Rory, com um aceno do ministro, ele indicou que Rory colocasse a aliança no dedo de Jimmy, em seguida foi a vez dele, sua mão firme porém delicada, sua noiva sabia que ele nunca mais a deixaria, e como ela se sentia agradecida e segura por isso.

-Pelo poder investido a mim por Deus, e em frente de todas essas testemunhas, eu vos declaro marido e mulher - anunciou o ministro - pode beijar a noiva.

Jimmy a olhou por um segundo, repetindo a si mesmo que sua amada Rory era mesmo sua esposa e que nada os separaria. Ele então a beijou, selando seu casamento.

Um tempo depois, eles chegaram ao salão, sendo recebidos com muito amor e carinho, por todos os parentes e amigos. Depois, foram um tanto empurrados pelo fotógrafo a posarem para alguns registros. Os May e os Taylor se juntaram aos noivos para uma bela fotografia em família, depois somente Brian, John, Roger e Freddie ficaram ao lado deles, depois seus irmãos, e a foto que mais emocionou Jimmy foi ter Robert e Felix ao seu lado.

-Você conseguiu, cara - Robert o abraçou, se referindo ao desespero e preocupação do amigo, há tantos anos atrás.

-Bem-vindo à família, irmão - Felix também o abraçou, dizendo de todo o coração.

Larry e Sheila foram os próximos a parabenizar os noivos.

-Eu sabia que iam se casar, e foi tudo tão lindo, parabéns, Rory e Jimmy - Sheila olhou para os dois.

Kate então veio abraçar Rory.

-Estou muito feliz por vocês - disse a srta. Sheperd, olhando com orgulho para os amigos.

Do palco do salão, perto de todos os instrumentos e equipamentos de som, surgiu Emily, radiante e engenhosa, encarando o público como se estivesse esperando por aquele momento por muito tempo.

-Oi, pessoal, tudo bem? - disse ela, simpática - sou a Emily, uma das irmãs do noivo, eu gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz por vocês, eu já amo muito o meu irmão, e a Rory foi sempre uma amiga próxima, e... é maravilhoso ver vocês juntos, vocês tornam um ao outro perfeitos, enfim, estou aqui para homenagear vocês. Essa é pra vocês, sr. e sra. May!

Seguindo a deixa, Brian, Freddie, John e Roger subiram no palco. Freddie, por sua vez, se aproximou de Emily, colocando uma mão no ombro dela, a menina sorriu para o tio, então eles começaram a cantar a canção que ela tinha prometido, "I Was Born To Love You".

Rory começou a acompanhar, cantando baixinho, enquanto a mente e o coração de Jimmy o levaram a um belo pensamento.

-Por mais que eu tenha relutado, o tio Freddie diz tudo que eu queria dizer pra você com essa música - ele confessou à esposa - é realmente como eu me sinto.

-Ah eu também - Rory sorriu para ele - hoje, mais do que nunca, eu tenho certeza que nasci pra amar você, meu marido.

Jimmy beijou sua esposa, sentindo todas suas dúvidas desaparecerem naquele momento de felicidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente esses dois se casaram. Valeu a pena esperar pessoal? Eu espero que sim, muito obrigada por acompanharem a saga de Jimmy e Rory até aqui. Até mais!


	33. Uma vida a dois

Jimmy e Rory já conheciam bem aquela que agora seria sua nova casa, mas era a primeira vez que entravam ali definitivamente, para morar ali de uma vez, a tornando propriamente sua casa.

Era um lugar comum, mas aconchegante, ambos decidiram que preferiam uma casa do que um apartamento, que talvez fosse mais apertado e isolado, uma casa era bem mais ampla e arejada. Ali eles tinham um pequeno hall, onde enfeitaram suas paredes com retratos, fotos da sua lua de mel, de outras ocasiões quando eram mais novos, uma de seu casamento, e até mesmo de quando eram crianças.

Era essa foto que sempre emocionava os novos sr. e sra. May, Jimmy ficava impressionado, se lembrando do quanto percorreu para chegar até onde estavam e sentir que tudo realmente tinha valido a pena. Rory ficava surpresa com o fato de que aquelas duas crianças da foto nem tinham ideia de que um dia iriam se casar um com o outro, mas ali estavam eles.

A sala de estar era enquadrada pelos três sofás, com a TV de frente para eles. Havia dois quartos no segundo andar, um ao lado do outro. O maior era do casal e o menor tinha se transformado num pequeno escritório para Jimmy, embora fosse um lugar mais para guardar seus livros do que trabalhar.

Ele continuava sendo o assistente do Dr. Grimes e Rory também continuou como auxiliar no hospital que trabalhava, até outra oportunidade surgir. Os dois estavam cheios de planos, o que os fez procurar um ao outro em busca de conselhos.

Era comum eles chegarem cansados do trabalho, mas mesmo assim, eles dividiam as tarefas de casa, assim ninguém ficava sobrecarregado, embora Jimmy quisesse fazer todo trabalho pela esposa e Rory tinha que convencê-lo do contrário. Assim, numa noite, eles faziam o jantar juntos e depois de tudo pronto, se sentaram para comer.

-Jimmy.

-Rory.

Eles falaram o nome um do outro ao mesmo tempo, o que os fez rir.

-Fala você primeiro - a sra. May concedeu.

-Não, você - ele pediu.

-Por ordem alfabética, para não dar briga - ela resolveu - anda, só fala logo.

-Tudo bem, é justo - Jimmy suspirou - bom, eu pensei muito, fiz alguns cálculos aqui e ali, e decidi que, na verdade, não tem nada decidido ainda, mas tudo está favorável e eu queria muito abrir minha própria clínica, o que você acha?

-Uau, Jim, é uma boa ideia, não posso negar - a esposa dele ficou surpresa - se você fez todos os planos e precauções, acho que vale a pena sim investir.

-Então, meu amor, já que mencionou - ele coçou a nuca - todo investimento traz com ele um risco e no meu caso seria esperar por clientes, eu posso ficar um mês ou um ano ou mais sem salário e isso seria terrível pra nós.

-É, seria - Rory foi sincera - então, bom, talvez os meus planos te ajudem com os seus.

-Ah você também estava pensando em algo assim? - Jim logo se interessou nos anseios dela.

-É, melhorar na área profissional, ter um novo cargo, em que eu ganhasse mais e trabalhasse menos e tivesse mais garantias - Rory foi explicando.

-O que você quer? - ele perguntou, querendo saber mais.

-Tem uma vaga para pediatra no Hospital Geral de Londres e sinceramente, eu queria me inscrever pra uma entrevista - ela disse cheia de esperança - também tem chance de eu não passar, mas Jim, eu acho que vale a pena nos arriscar, se tudo correr bem, isso vai ser ótimo pra nós.

-Bom, posso propor um plano em conjunto? - ele sugeriu.

-Claro - Rory sorriu, concordando.

-Tenta você primeiro, se conseguir, vamos ter o suporte pra nossa casa que precisamos - Jimmy contou a primeira etapa - depois eu uso minhas economias e começo o projeto da clínica de vez.

-Parece perfeito, Jimmy May - ela respondeu docemente - já te disseram o quanto você é inteligente?

-É, sim - Jimmy corou com o elogio - obrigado, Rory Taylor May.

Com a decisão tomada, Jimmy deu todo o suporte à esposa, para que ela tentasse a entrevista de emprego. Na manhã em que isso aconteceria, Rory acordou preocupada, com medo, não era fácil o desafio que ela estava prestes a enfrentar, mas se era isso que ela queria, nada a impediria.

Ela engoliu os temores, se levantou e se arrumou. Seu marido, sempre atento a ela, fez seu melhor para acalmá-la. A abraçou, beijou seu rosto e lhe ofereceu chá de camomila.

-Faz muito bem,ajuda a se acalmar - ele recomendou enquanto entregava a xícara a ela.

-É, eu sei - ela assentiu e tomou um gole - você tá parecendo muito com a sua mãe agora.

-Dizem que eu puxei mais a ela que o meu pai - ele deu de ombros.

-Não, você tem muito dos dois - Rory contrapôs, bebendo mais um pouco de chá.

Ela comeu um pouco de pão rapidamente e beijou o marido, se despedindo e esperando que ele torcesse por ela.

"Por favor Deus, que dê certo..." ele suplicou em silêncio enquanto a via se afastar.

Rory foi a terceira entrevistada de sete candidatos, sua especialidade em Pediatria e sua experiência como auxiliar contribuíram muito em seu favor. Ela voltou para casa, esperando que o melhor acontecesse. A companhia de Jimmy, seu afeto e seu conforto a ajudaram a não pensar tanto na resposta que estava esperando.

No dia seguinte, ela recebeu a confirmação de que a vaga era sua, o que a fez vibrar e dar gritinhos de felicidade quando desligou o telefone. Jimmy mal teve tempo de se preparar para receber o tamanho abraço da esposa, ela pulou para os braços dele e Jim perdeu o equilíbrio, quase caindo.

-Me desculpa - Rory percebeu o que fez, mas depois riu.

-Bom, se eu me machucasse teria minha esposa médica para cuidar de mim - ele brincou - e agora parece que ela acabou de se tornar a mais nova pediatra do Hospital Geral.

-É, foi isso, acabaram de ligar avisando que eu passei - ela respondeu empolgada - deu certo, Jim, isso é maravilhoso!

Ele assentiu, ela o beijou para comemorar sua grande conquista mais uma vez.

Rory se adaptou logo ao novo emprego, ela era uma pessoa tão amigável e radiante que era difícil não se dar bem com ela. É claro que às vezes havia algumas exceções, mas não era o caso ali. A personalidade da Dra. Taylor May era perfeita para sua profissão, ainda mais agora, por cuidar de crianças e ajudá-las a compreender todos os procedimentos e ambiente hospitalar.

Vendo a esposa tão bem sucedida, foi a vez de Jimmy começar a trabalhar para colocar seus planos em prática. Rory retribuiu todo o seu apoio de volta, o ajudando a escolher o lugar onde a clínica funcionaria e conseguir clientes em potencial.

Quando chegou o dia de abrir a Clínica de Fisioterapia May, Rory e Jimmy não poderiam estar mais felizes. Seus sonhos estavam se realizando, desde encontrarem o amor verdadeiro um com o outro a construírem uma vida estável juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esses dois quase me fazem chorar, mas eu tô muito feliz pelos dois. Finalmente, estão vivendo tudo que merecem. Até a próxima!


	34. Um a mais

Rory acordou um tanto indisposta, mas mesmo assim, não deixaria uma dorzinha à toa a impedir de trabalhar. Mesmo sendo médica e tendo plena consciência de que uma dor poderia significar alguma coisa, ela decidiu que averiguaria isso mais tarde, caso fosse necessário.

Ela e Jimmy se separaram indo em direções opostas para seus respectivos trabalhos e só então, Rory percebeu que realmente não estava muito bem. Sentiu-se tonta e levemente enjoada, e desse jeito, ela ficou num impasse, não sabia se voltava para casa ou se ia ao hospital, para trabalhar, não para ser examinada ou coisa do tipo.

Quando o mal estar passou, ela foi para o trabalho. Se sentiu bem na parte da manhã, mas quando chegou a hora do almoço, não teve um pingo de vontade de se alimentar, sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

Foi aí que a sra. Taylor May parou para pensar, não havia nenhum sintoma aparente para lhe causar enjoo, tontura e cansaço. Ela não tinha feito nenhum esforço físico além do habitual, não tinha comido nada diferente. Se nada disso poderia deixá-la doente, então só outra coisa poderia. Ela era médica, já tinha visto esses sintomas em outras pessoas, em outras mulheres, de uma forma mais específica. Quando isso acontecia, geralmente indicava uma gravidez. Então Rory chegou à conclusão de que poderia ser isso que estava acontecendo com ela.

Arregalou os olhos só de pensar nisso, mas depois deu um largo sorriso, chegando a rir. Se fosse isso mesmo que tinha acontecido, ela estava feliz, muito feliz. Era inesperado, mas mesmo assim, era algo que Rory desejava. Ela sabia que Jimmy ficaria tão feliz quanto ela.

Antes de qualquer coisa, ela precisava ter certeza de que era isso mesmo. Acabou usando o horário do almoço para fazer um teste de gravidez, e por fim, realmente estava grávida. Ter a confirmação a fez chorar de alegria, no instante seguinte, ela começou a pensar em como contaria a Jimmy.

Passou o resto do dia trabalhando, contendo sua grande alegria dentro de si, não contando a mais ninguém do trabalho, querendo que Jimmy fosse o primeiro a saber. Ela voltou para casa, esperando pelo marido, contando os segundos até que ele chegasse.

-Jim, oi! - a esposa o cumprimentou rapidamente.

-Oi, tudo bem por aqui, amor? - ele perguntou, amavelmente.

-Tudo ótimo, não poderia estar melhor - ela disse sorrindo.

-Bom, está pronta pra fazer o jantar? O que vamos fazer hoje? - Jimmy estava disposto a cozinhar.

-Ah não sei, não tô com muita fome, mas é melhor eu comer mesmo assim - Rory comentou sobre si mesma.

-Não teve tempo pra almoçar? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele ficou curioso e preocupado.

-Bom, na verdade, aconteceu sim - ela confirmou, tomando uma postura mais séria e apreensiva.

-Tá bom, o que foi? - Jim se preparou para ouvi-la.

-Jimmy, hoje eu... Eu descobri que tô grávida - ela falou devagar e com cuidado.

-É sério? Meu Deus! Eu... Rory! - ele a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha - que coisa maravilhosa, isso é...

-Eu sei, incrível! - ela respondeu - eu sei que não conversamos sobre isso nem nada, mas eu fiquei muito feliz, Jim, e imagino que você também.

-Eu? Eu, meu amor, não poderia estar mais feliz! - Jimmy acrescentou - eu sempre sonhei estar ao seu lado, mas ter uma família com você, vai muito mais além do que eu poderia imaginar. Eu amo você!

-Também te amo - Rory ficou emocionada e o marido então a beijou.

Depois disso, do espanto inicial até se acostumar à ideia, o casal pensou em quando e como contariam ao resto da família. Uma visita surpresa aos Taylor foi o que acabaram fazendo, Rory esperava encontrar os pais e os irmãos em casa, para sua sorte, lá estavam todos eles, embora Roger estivesse prestes a sair com as crianças, mas sua filha mais velha a convenceu de ficar em casa só mais um pouquinho.

-Nossa, Rory, onde é o incêndio? Você não fez nada de errado, não é? - perguntou Tigerlily, curiosa e surpresa.

-Não, nada disso, eu garanto - ela deu um sorriso nervoso - eu só preciso contar uma coisa pra todos vocês, agora.

A família dela se espantou, mas não disse mais nada, achando melhor ouvir para descobrir do que se tratava.

-Bom, pessoal - Rory esfregou as mãos criando coragem, formulando as importantes palavras - eu e Jimmy gostaríamos de avisar vocês que estamos esperando um bebê!

-Nossa! - foi a palavra proeminente dos Taylor.

Felix e os três menores abraçaram o casal, Dominique iria fazer o mesmo, mas parou quando viu o marido em choque.

-Rog, meu amor? - ela o cutucou na esperança de que ele se mexesse ou dissesse alguma coisa.

-O meu bebê vai ter um bebê, como isso é possível? - ele se virou para a esposa, espantado - eu acho que sou muito jovem pra ser avô.

-Pai, por favor! - comentou Felix.

-Não, não me entendam mal, eu estou feliz, é que é uma surpresa e tanto! - finalmente Roger se levantou dando um abraço na filha e no genro.

-Se a Rory vai ter um bebê, quer dizer que nós vamos ser tios, eu, a Lily, a Lola e o Felix? - Rufus refletiu - mas nós três somos crianças!

-É, eu sei que não é muito comum, filho - Dominique sorriu pra ele antes de explicar - mas é porque a Rory já tem idade pra ser mãe, enquanto vocês ainda são crianças.

-Então a Rory já é muito velha! - Lily disse de propósito, num tom de travessura.

-Tigerlily! - a mãe dela retrucou, um tanto indignada, mas todos acabaram rindo.

A reação dos May teve mais lágrimas e mais abraços, eles sempre eram assim, e todo esse carinho e atenção nunca mudariam, o que era um alívio para Jimmy e Rory.

-Vocês dois vão ser os melhores pais do mundo, tenho certeza - Brian elogiou o casal.

-É pai, espero fazer um trabalho tão bom quanto o seu e o da mamãe - Jimmy confessou, o que fez ele ganhar mais um abraço da sua mãe.

-Faça sempre o seu melhor, Jim, foi o que eu fiz, e o que eu continuou fazendo até hoje - Chrissie acrescentou, baseando-se em sua própria experiência.

-Esse é o nosso maior plano agora, tia - Rory confirmou - o maior e o mais importante de todos, com certeza.

-Olha, se precisarem de uma babá, podem contar comigo - Emily logo se voluntariou, toda animada.

-Claro, Emily, confiamos em você - a futura mãe aceitou - tenho certeza que o bebê vai amar a tia Mi.

-Tomara que ame a tia Lou também - Louisa comentou - só digo uma coisa Rory, se o Jimmy for um pai muito chato, você tem que ser a mãe legal e deixar a criança brincar e se divertir, tá bom?

-Eu não sou assim! - Jimmy se defendeu.

-Eu sei que não, só é muito cuidadoso - explicou a irmã dele - o que pode estragar a diversão, em algumas ocasiões.

-Tá bom, Lou, entendemos - foi a vez de Brian aconselhar a filha, dando um tapinha nas costas dela.

Foi assim que a família formada pelos May e pelos Taylor ficaram ao se preparar para receber mais uma amada criança entre eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está mais um bebê entrando para a família! Espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


	35. Um filho

Aos poucos, Rory se acostumou a ficar em casa e longe do trabalho, do qual ela sentia muita falta, mas ela deixou de cuidar de outras crianças, para cuidar do seu próprio filho. Ela sabia muito bem como uma gravidez funcionava, cada processo e avanço na formação do seu filho, ainda assim, ver tudo isso acontecendo com ela mesma, era uma grande emoção para Rory.

Mesmo com todos os cuidados necessários em sua rotina, conforme os meses passavam, a futura mãe ia ficando cada vez mais ansiosa e agitada, sabia que em breve conheceria seu filho, no entanto, estava sendo difícil para ela esperar o momento certo para isso.

-Em pensar que a minha mãe passou por isso cinco vezes - refletiu Rory, dizendo ao marido numa noite em que estavam sentados juntos em seu quintal - e eu mal consigo me conter.

-Eu sei o quanto está ansiosa, mas acredite em mim, isso não faz bem pro bebê - Jimmy aconselhou, sendo delicado.

-Eu sei, eu sei - sua esposa concordou, suspirando, olhando para a própria barriga ligeiramente grande - mas só de pensar que logo vamos ter o bebê aqui com a gente e todo o trabalho que vamos ter pra cuidar dele, é..

-Apavorante? - Jimmy chutou.

-Não, seu bobo, não é não - Rory deu um dos seus sorrisos radiantes - é maravilhoso, maravilhoso! Eu mal posso esperar pra ser mãe, de verdade.

-Bom, você já é, e está muito mais calma do que eu - ele deixou escapar.

-Como assim? - ela ficou confusa e segurou a mão dele que estava mais próxima - o que não está me contando, James May?

-Ah nada, só um medo e um nervosismo naturais, eu acho - ele deu de ombros - achei que tinha superado isso.

-Superar o medo de que? - Rory estava disposta a ouvi-lo.

-Eu senti essa apreensão quando minhas irmãs nasceram - contou ele - eu tentava estar pronto, pra saber o que fazer, para ajudar os meus pais.

-Eu sei do que tá falando - ela riu baixinho, feliz por compreender - acho que senti isso também, com o Ruf, a Lily e a Lola. Você fica pensando qual vai ser o seu papel na família agora que tem mais um bebê, mas sabe meu amor, nós nos saímos bem nisso. Nossos irmãos confirmam que, bem, somos bons irmãos, nós cuidamos bem deles.

-Mas as maiores responsabilidades estavam com os nossos pais, e agora, nós seremos pais - Jimmy colocou a questão - cuidar do nosso filho ou filha está diretamente em nossas mãos.

-É - Rory não deixou de concordar, também se lembrando de outra coisa - lembra quando nós éramos crianças e a gente falava de ajudar as pessoas, cuidar delas? Foi isso que nós fizemos e sendo sincera, fazemos um excelente trabalho e vamos ser ainda melhores cuidando do nosso filho, você vai ver.

-Sim, sim, nós vamos - só restou a Jimmy concordar, vendo que a esposa estava coberta de razão.

Com um pouco mais de tempo, puderam descobrir que teriam um menino, o que alegrou seus tios e tias, que vinham visitar Rory constantemente, principalmente nos últimos estágios de sua gestação. Foi nesse período final em que o casal escolheu um nome para seu filho. Jimmy tinha sugerido George, Henry, Carl, mas nenhum tinha agradado Rory.

-Ah não, nenhum deles me soa tão bem - ela se justificou - eu só sei que queria fazer uma homenagem ao meu pai, ele me cobrou assim que soube que é um menino.

-Ah claro, tio Roger sendo excêntrico como sempre - Jim riu um tanto sem graça - eu sinto muito meu amor, mas não vou chamar nosso filho de Roger Taylor Jr.

-Não, não, ele bem que tentou pôr esse nome nos meus irmãos e mamãe barrou ele, ainda bem - Rory também descartou a ideia - talvez podemos usar Roger de nome do meio.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema pra mim, mas um primeiro nome... - Jimmy concordou, ainda pensando numa solução.

Sua mente o levou a pensar em outras personalidades que conhecia, gênios que fizeram a história, figuras importantes do passado. Ele dei um grande sorriso ao chegar a pensar em um nome.

-Isaac! - declarou ele - acho que Isaac seria perfeito.

-Isaac? Não é ruim... - ponderou a sra. Taylor May - acho que sim, sim, Jimmy, por mim, tudo bem.

Eles se abraçaram ao comemorar a decisão, causando a reação de Isaac a se mexer pelo gesto de afeição de seus pais.

Com tudo decidido e preparado para receber Isaac, só restou aguardar sua chegada. Jimmy estava ao lado da esposa, dando todo o apoio que ela precisava, contando o tempo entre as contrações, até o médico examiná-la e dizer que estava na hora do bebê nascer.

Rory e Jimmy se separaram para se preparar para o momento, nesse meio tempo, ele avisou a família, e depois, o casal estava junto de novo. Ela deixou de prestar atenção nos procedimentos médicos para focar apenas em dar à luz ao seu filho. Tudo que estava em sua consciência no momento era seu bebê vindo ao mundo e seu marido segurando sua mão, Jimmy ocasionalmente olhava para ela, lhe dando força, vivenciando juntos aquele momento inacreditável. Mesmo com o choro de Isaac deixando seus pais alerta, Jimmy não saiu de perto de Rory.

-Cadê ele Jim? Eu quero ver ele... - suspirou ela.

-Calma, só tem que esperar mais um pouco - Jimmy beijou a bochecha dela - poupe suas forças, você vai precisar delas.

Rory assentiu, deixando-se fechar os olhos, se recuperando do esforço, mas seu coração continuava acelerado. Tudo que ela precisava agora era ver Isaac, saber como era seu amado filhinho. Ela se ajeitou rapidamente na cama ao ver que traziam o bebê para que ela o segurasse.

-Ah olha só pra você, meu filho... - Rory disse emocionada - tão lindo...

-É, aqui está você... - Jimmy suspirou ao lado da família - seja bem vindo, Isaac, eu sou seu pai e essa é sua mãe.

Logo depois, ele saiu, deixando o filho e a esposa descansarem. Do lado de fora, os mais novos avós esperavam por notícias. Jimmy ganhou um abraço dos pais e dos sogros, só então contou o que eles queriam ouvir.

-Eu deixei a Rory descansando agora, ela e o bebê estão bem - ele avisou.

-E qual o nome do nosso netinho? - Chrissie perguntou só por curiosidade, mas Brian e Roger já se preparavam para uma possível discussão.

-Bom, eu e a Rory escolhemos Isaac Roger Taylor May - disse Jimmy, com medo de decepcionar seu pai.

-Sério? O nome do Roger? - retrucou Brian.

-Qual é, Brian, nem vem, acho que eu mereço uma homenagem depois que eu coloquei May no nome da Lola, estamos quites agora! - reclamou Roger.

-Cavalheiros, eu acho que isso é desnecessário - Dominique puxou a orelha dos dois e eles ficaram quietos.

-Brian, achei que não gostasse dessas homenagens - a esposa dele o cutucou.

-Talvez eu tenha ficado esperando por isso mais do que eu gostaria - confessou Brian - mas estou feliz com o nome Isaac, me lembra o Isaac Newton.

-E o filho de Abraão também, não é? Confesso que me inspirei neles - Jimmy contou.

-Se é assim, então está tudo bem - o avô May encerrou o assunto.

Os velhos amigos deixaram sua rixa de lado para conhecer seu neto, celebrando o fato extraordinário de que os dois casais de melhores amigos eram avós do mesmo lindo menininho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí está o Isaac, e a origem do seu nome. Bom, pessoal, estamos entrando na reta final da história, espero que tenham gostado até aqui. Até o próximo capítulo!


	36. Uma criança na família

Tudo estava em silêncio na casa dos Taylor May, o pequeno Isaac começava a se adaptar ao seu lar, mas no meio dessa adaptação, ele sentiu um pequeno desconforto. Tinha acordado sozinho no meio do seu imenso quarto e, tudo que lhe restou, foi chamar por seus pais, do único jeito que sabia, chorando bem alto.

Rory sentiu o corpo reclamar quando ela se mexeu para levantar, ainda se sentia mole devido à recuperação do seu parto. Por isso, ela ficou agradecida quando Jimmy foi muito mais rápido e ignorou seu cansaço para ir ao encontro do filho. Mesmo no escuro, os olhos do pequeno Isaac se destacavam na escuridão, reconhecendo a figura de Jimmy.

A cor dos seus olhos tinha um lindo tom de verde, era o resultado da mistura da cor dos olhos dos seus pais. Seus cabelos eram claros, loiros como os de Rory, aliás, muitas das características do menininho vinham de sua mãe, fazendo seus pais acharem que ele tinha puxado mais aos Taylor; seu queixo, por exemplo, tinha o formato exato do queixo de seu avô paterno, mas ainda assim, ele tinha os olhos e as bochechas ressaltadas dos May.

Depois de um tempo admirando Isaac, vendo que ele tinha se acalmado ao vê-lo, Jimmy finalmente o pegou no colo, aproveitando aquele momento tranquilo entre pai e filho. Jimmy custava a acreditar que tudo isso era real, era verdade que ele e Rory tinham encontrado a felicidade juntos, e Isaac era mais uma prova disso, sinal que algo que seu pai tinha esperado tanto tempo tinha se cumprido. Eventualmente, Isaac pegou no sono de novo, se mexia e remexia no berço, sonhando, com coisas que nem ele mesmo entendia, mas que o deixava feliz, sorrindo. Jimmy notou isso, e não conseguiu evitar de dizer mais uma coisa ao filho, antes que ele saísse do quarto.

-Você é a mais linda promessa de esperança, Zac... - murmurou o pai, sorrindo.

Rory aproveitava cada momento que agora teria em casa para dar atenção ao seu filho, também aprendendo a cuidar dele. Nem ela nem Jimmy tinham dúvidas quanto a questões de saúde, deixavam Isaac brincar e explorar, se divertindo, descobrindo, mas tendo o cuidado de lhe dar um bom banho depois de toda brincadeira.

Por sorte dos novos pais, Isaac parecia gostar muito de banho e água no geral. Algumas vezes, fazendo visitas ao vovô Roger e à vovó Domi, ele ria e se divertia muito com seus tios mais novos que brincavam com ele na piscina. É claro que nessas ocasiões, Rory sempre ficava de olho, sabia o quanto seus irmãos poderiam ser bastante levados e exagerar nas brincadeiras com Isaac de um jeito que ela não gostaria. Também repunha protetor solar o tempo todo, sem desgrudar os olhos do filho.

-Está tudo bem, Rory - Jimmy a tranquilizava - deixa ele aproveitar, e os seus irmãos também.

-É que o Isaac é só um bebê, sabe? Bebês são pequenos, frágeis e precisam de todo cuidado por causa disso - ela tentava se justificar.

Aos poucos, Rory foi deixando sua paranoia, mas continuou protetora e cuidadosa, fruto do seu instinto materno. Tudo isso proporcionou a ela ouvir a primeira palavra do seu garotinho, que só poderia ser "mamãe".

Ela estava o ajudando a atravessar a rua, seu pequeno Isaac tinha acabado de aprender a andar, seus passinhos ainda eram pequenos e cuidadosos. Na opinião infantil dele, sua mãe estava indo rápido demais para ele acompanhar o seu ritmo.

-Espera, mamãe - pediu ele numa vozinha fofa.

-Ah meu Deus! - Rory chegou até a parar bruscamente, de tão surpresa que ficou - eu espero, espero sim, mas fala de novo?

-Mamãe - ele sorriu ao chamá-la.

Rory o abraçou e beijou sua bochecha com todo amor. Juntos, ela e Jimmy viram seu pequeno crescer, se tornar um menininho esperto, curioso e com opinião forte.

Quando a família fazia compras no supermercado, o pequeno Isaac de 4 anos sempre parava quando eles chegavam perto da padaria, encarando a vitrine cheia de doces.

-Ah chegamos na sua parte favorita do mercado - disse o pai dele uma vez, se aproximando - o que vai ser hoje, Zac?

-Aquele ali, pai, o de chantily - indicou o menino.

-Tem muito mais que chantily ali - avisou Jimmy, rindo um pouco.

-Eu vou gostar mesmo assim - Zac garantiu.

Jimmy então comprou para o filho o que ele queria, e o achou muito fofo, aproveitando o bolo de chocolate com cobertura de chantily. Aproveitou tanto que acabou se lambuzando, Rory o limpou com as mãos imediatamente quando viu o rosto do filho todo branco de chantily. Mesmo com o cuidado, ela ficava satisfeita por vê-lo tão feliz, sendo apenas uma criança.

Isaac em tudo que fazia, era o maior orgulho e alegria de Rory e Jimmy, mas não só deles. Seus tios e tias admiravam o menino ainda mais. Louisa percebeu o quanto o sobrinho era cheio de energia, uma das brincadeiras preferidas dele era correr e saltar pelo quintal, e por isso, como presente de aniversário de 5 anos, ela lhe deu uma bola de futebol de presente.

-Ah que legal, muito legal! - disse o garotinho admirado, segurando o presente que tinha gostado tanto.

Não demorou para que ele chutasse e corresse atrás da bola, brincando com a tia Lou. Isaac também amava brincar na casa de Emily e Justin, seus tios faziam questão de passar fins de semana com ele. Foi na casa dos Alford que o pequeno Taylor May se interessou por música, observando sua tia tocar piano.

-Gostou, Zac? - ela perguntou, fazendo um pequeno solo divertido, o fazendo rir.

Com o tio Justin, Isaac gostava de procurar bichinhos pelo jardim, cavava buracos com as próprias mãos, sem receio, observando as minhocas e besouros que surgiam. É claro que a tia Mi lavava as mãos dele muito bem antes que seus pais doutores vissem.

Em dias assim, que Isaac ficava se divertindo com seus tios, ele voltava pra casa cansado, mas muito feliz. Mesmo assim, sua mãe insistia para que ele jantasse antes de dormir. Isaac nunca negava o macarrão especial que seu pai fazia, com muito queijo e presunto, que era o que o menino mais gostava no prato.

Com o tempo, Isaac estava segurando o talher com muito mais destreza, o que fez os seus pais pensarem o quanto ele estava crescendo rápido. Mas essa impressão passou um pouco, quando ele pediu colo para sua mãe, cheio de sono.

-É, por enquanto você é meu bebê - Rory murmurou, o que fez Jimmy sorrir para ela.

-Conta uma história - pediu Isaac ao se ajeitar em sua cama.

-Hã, deixa eu pensar - Jimmy sentou-se ao pé da cama - que tal essa? Da vez em que o vovô quis aprender a andar de skate e escorregou e caiu.

-Então ele se machucou? Qual dos vovôs? Bri ou Rog? - Isaac bocejou, já fechando os olhos.

-O vovô Brian, filho, mas ele ficou bem, depois de ir ao hospital, e os médicos cuidarem dele - Jimmy explicou.

À essa altura, Zac já tinha dormido.

-Não foi uma das suas melhores histórias, mas pelo menos ele dormiu - Rory comentou.

-Sinto muito, pelo menos eu tentei - Jimmy riu e deixou seu garotinho descansar.

Isaac precisava de descanso, já que pretendia viver outras das suas aventuras no dia seguinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essas foram algumas peripécias do pequeno Isaac May, vamos ter mais disso no próximo capítulo, eu espero que tenham gostado e até quinta que vem.


	37. Uma tarde com os Taylor

Era um dia de folga para Jimmy e Rory, e por mais que eles quisessem passar o tempo livre com o filhinho, entendiam a vontade de Roger e Dominique de também ficarem um pouco com ele. Quando seus pais avisaram que ele ficaria com seus avós pelo resto do dia, Isaac deu um sorriso enorme e chegou a dar uns pulinhos, apressando Jimmy e Rory para que eles fossem logo. O casal já estava acostumado com o ritmo do filho e apenas o seguiram até o carro da família.

Depois de uma pequena viagem até a casa dos Taylor, onde a mãe de Isaac tinha crescido, lá estavam Dominique e Roger esperando pelo único neto.

-E aí, meu garoto? Como vai? - o avô apertou a mão dele afetuosamente.

-Eu tô bem, vovô, mal posso esperar pra brincar muito - anunciou Isaac.

-Bom, a gente queria te levar pra um passeio, mas se não me engano vai chover - vovó Domi avisou.

-Chuva? Hoje? Ah não sei não, mãe, tá tudo tão ensolarado por enquanto - Rory opinou, um tanto em dúvida.

-Bom, às vezes as previsões erram mesmo, mas de qualquer forma, podemos nos divertir aqui em casa, certo, Zac? - Dominique falou e olhou para o neto.

-Aham - ele assentiu.

Assim, o menininho se despediu de seus pais, que o abraçaram mais um pouco e Rory refez as recomendações que sempre fazia.

-Tá tudo bem, querida, nós cuidamos de você e dos seus irmãos, se lembra? Vai ficar tudo bem - Roger a lembrou.

-Tá bem, pai, então nos vemos depois - Rory aceitou a resposta do pai - tchau.

Assim, a primeira coisa que Isaac fez na casa dos avós foi andar de bicicleta, era a bicicleta de sua tia Lola, que ela fez questão de emprestar, enquanto ele ainda estava aprendendo a andar sem rodinhas. Isaac era destemido, não ficava com medo mesmo tombando aqui e ali. Era lindo para Dominique e Roger ver a coragem do neto, mas eventualmente, apesar dos progressos que ele estava fazendo naquela tarde, os quatro tiveram que entrar em casa correndo, afinal, a sra. Taylor tinha acertado em cheio quando disse que ia chover.

-Nossa, isso foi tão de repente - Lola comentou depois de estarem a salvo da chuva, dentro de casa.

-Eu bem que avisei meu amor, vamos ter paciência até que a chuva passe - Domi avisou a filha.

-Eu só espero que o Rufus e a Lily não tomem chuva no caminho de volta - Roger esperou que isso acontecesse, seus dois filhos tinham saído para encontrar com seus respectivos namorada e namorado.

-Não sei não, amor, dependendo do lugar que eles estão, vão arriscar até tomar um banho de chuva - Domi riu, conhecendo bem os filhos.

-Podemos tomar um banho de chuva também? - Isaac perguntou, esperançoso.

-De jeito nenhum mocinho, seus pais me dariam uma bela bronca se eu deixasse, mais a sua mãe, eu acho - Roger explicou ao neto.

-Ah... - lamentou o pequeno.

Sua tia Lola, que também era uma criança como ele, embora fosse 3 anos mais velha, estava propensa a ficar entediada, então teve uma ideia para espantar o tédio.

-E se a gente brincasse de esconde-esconde, Zac? - sugeriu ela - eu me escondo e você procura, ou você se esconde primeiro e eu procuro.

-Eu vou me esconder! - não precisou Isaac responder mais nada para sua tia entender que ele queria brincar, correu antes mesmo que Lola contasse até dez.

Depois que ela terminou de contar, saiu para procurar e, por já terem brincado assim antes, Lola sabia exatamente onde poderia encontrar o sobrinho. Para que não perdesse a graça, ela demorou um pouco até chegar perto da cortina da sala, os pés de Isaac o denunciavam.

-Achei você! - anunciou ela puxando a cortina, Isaac aproveitou a descoberta para dar um susto na tia, rugindo como um tigre brincalhão.

-Ai, Zac! - Lola se recuperou do susto, dando um suspiro.

-Eu me escondi aqui pra você me achar logo e eu te assustar - ele revelou seu plano original.

-É, eu percebi que você mal tava escondido - ela completou - então, é minha vez de me esconder?

-Pode ser - ele assentiu.

O menino fechou os olhos e começou a contar, Lola imaginou onde poderia se esconder dentro da sua enorme casa. Dentro desse meio tempo, Tigerlily e Rufus voltavam para casa, ensopados e tentando se livrar da água sobressalente como podiam.

-Não conseguiram fugir da chuva? Seria melhor vocês esperarem... - Dominique disse aos filhos, depois de trazer toalhas para eles.

-Ah, valeu mãe - Rufus agradeceu - bom, a gente tava indo pra onde o Austin e a Kimberly combinaram de nos encontrar, mas a chuva pegou a gente no meio do caminho.

-Mandamos uma mensagem pra cancelar e deixar pra outro dia - Tigerlily acrescentou - a gente esperou no ponto de ônibus, mas molhamos bastante antes de vir pra cá.

-Tia Lily? Tio Ruf? - Isaac veio correndo na direção deles, esquecendo o esconde-esconde por um tempo.

-Oi, Isaac! - Lily correu até ele e lhe deu um grande abraço, ele não se importou de se molhar - o que tá fazendo aqui?

-Minha mãe e meu pai me trouxeram... - respondeu ele.

-Ah veio ver a gente, que bom - Rufus beijou a bochecha do menino, afetuosamente - pena que não dá pra nadar hoje.

-Tá tudo bem - Isaac entendeu - mas vocês tomaram banho de chuva? A vovó disse que vocês iam fazer isso...

-Ah pode acreditar que não foi de propósito - esclareceu Tigerlily.

Os tios molhados acabaram indo se trocar rapidamente, enquanto isso, a mãe deles teve a ideia de fazer um pouco de chocolate quente, especialmente para eles, mas toda família acabou tomando.

-Então, só nos resta ver TV, que chato... - Rufus lamentou para as irmãs mais novas e o sobrinho.

-Que falta de imaginação, hein, Ruf! - cobrou Tigerlily - é só a gente inventar alguma coisa, do que é que estavam brincando mesmo, Lola?

-Esconde-esconde - respondeu ela - mas já tava ficando chato.

-Hum... - sua irmã mais velha respondeu, começando a pensar em outra coisa - ah... tem uma coisa que a gente pode fazer.

Tigerlily se levantou, indo até o cômodo mais bagunçado da casa, um quarto para armazenar toda a tralha que os Taylor achavam importante. Reuniu várias caixas vazias e veio descendo as escadas, lá de baixo só dava para ver suas pernas e pés, e as mãos segurando por baixo, a altura das caixas tampou seu rosto.

-Quer ajuda, Lily? - Lola se voluntariou, ouvindo um "aham" abafado atrás das caixas.

As duas irmãs dividiram o peso, largando tudo na sala.

-O que a gente vai fazer, tia Lily? - perguntou Isaac, curioso.

-Um forte! - anunciou a moça, toda animada.

Ela, seus irmãos e o sobrinho deles empilharam as caixas, formando um muro.

-Agora a gente separa os times, tipo, eu e a Lola, você e o Zac, pode ser? - Rufus sugeriu, suas irmãs estavam de acordo.

Lola foi quem reuniu as almofadas e distribuiu a todos, Isaac ainda estava em dúvida sobre que brincadeira era essa que seus tios tinham inventado.

-Eu e você vamos tentar invadir o forte deles com as almofadas, tá, Zac? - Lola instruiu.

Sem hesitar, o menino jogou uma almofada com força, derrubando uma das caixas, que atingiu as costas de Rufus, que ainda estava se agachando para se preparar para o confronto.

-Ei, bom arremesso, mas isso não vai ficar assim! - Rufus deu um sorriso travesso e jogou uma almofada de volta, com cuidado para não machucar o sobrinho.

De repente, os travesseiros de enfeite se tornaram divertidos brinquedos que voavam pra lá e pra cá. Apesar da bagunça, Dominique e Roger riam com os filhos e os netos, por toda diversão que eles estavam tendo, enquanto a chuva não parava de cair lá fora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi o Isaac com seus avós e tios maternos, essa ideia foi sugerida por um leitor, espero que tenha gostado. Bom, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último, mas desde já, quero agradecer todo mundo que leu e acompanhou. Nos vemos quinta!


	38. Uma certeza

Rory se olhou no espelho pela milésima vez naquele dia, dia esse que tinha tudo para ser bem calmo, porque, afinal, era um dos seus dias de folga.

Isaac tinha ido à escola de manhã e voltado, no almoço, Jimmy se juntou à esposa e o filho, deixando o trabalho árduo da clínica por um tempo. Ele retornou ao trabalho e Rory ajudou Isaac com a tarefa de matemática. O menino depois disse que queria ficar um tempo sozinho, ele queria jogar um pouco no seu playstation, um dos seus passatempos preferidos. Rory se ofereceu para fazer companhia, mas Zac disse que estava tudo bem.

Como boa mãe, ela era sempre atenta ao filho e sabia que nada estava de errado com ele, ele só queria um tempo sozinho para si mesmo, como muitos faziam. Ela logo percebeu que era uma coisa da idade, seu menininho estava crescendo, começando a entrar na adolescência e isso a fez suspirar, lamentando um pouco.

Rory teve o privilégio de ver seu pequeno se tornar um menino esperto e criativo, tão cheio de vida e alegre, e isso era recompensador, mas mesmo assim, não tirava a sensação de que ele tinha crescido rápido demais e havia momentos que ela gostaria de pausar e reviver outra vez, mas momentos eram únicos e era isso que fazia cada um deles tão especiais.

O tempo passar rápido era um dia motivos que a trazia a olhar no espelho tantas vezes naquele dia. Há dez anos atrás, ela tinha vivido um dos momentos mais felizes da sua vida, tinha sido o dia em que ela e Jimmy tinham se casado.

Estava nos planos do casal comemorar de uma forma especial, Jimmy e Rory sairiam num passeio juntos, assim que ele chegasse. Por isso, a sra. Taylor May estava tão nervosa e, enquanto esperava, se viu como uma menina outra vez, como toda vez que saía com Jimmy, da emoção que sentiu quando contou a ele que o amava e foi correspondida imediatamente, de como se sentiu tão emocionada com o pedido de casamento. E hoje era o dia de comemorar tudo isso, ela queria estar apresentável, do melhor jeito possível.

Por isso, usava sua camiseta florida preferida, calças curtas e o tênis branco. Para deixá-la ainda mais em alerta, a campainha tocou, e ela desceu até a entrada da casa correndo, esperando que fosse o marido, querendo beijá-lo e desejar feliz aniversário mais uma vez naquele dia. No entanto, quando abriu a porta, seu sorriso se desfez um pouco.

-Que foi? Tô muito atrasado? Você disse que eu poderia vir depois das 6 - Felix estranhou a reação da irmã.

-Não, não foi nada disso - ela riu e beijou a bochecha do irmão, o cumprimentando - eu achei que fosse o Jim.

-Ah sim, te entendo, ele deve estar ocupado ainda, mas não perderia o encontro de vocês por nada - Felix garantiu, conhecendo bem seu amigo e cunhado.

-Eu sei que não, ele disse que estava cheio de trabalho hoje - Rory estava um pouco triste por isso.

-Bom, cadê o Zac? - perguntou o tio, encarregado de cuidar dele naquela noite.

-Lá em cima, jogando video game - avisou a mãe dele.

Felix assentiu e foi ver o sobrinho enquanto finalmente Jimmy chegava em casa. Estava um tanto cansado, mas nada o impediria de passar um tempo especial com a esposa.

-Ah você tá aqui, que bom - Rory o abraçou, o que o surpreendeu parcialmente, sua esposa quase sempre agia assim.

-É, estou bem aqui, também queria ter vindo mais cedo, me desculpe - ele lamentou com um sorriso conciliador.

-Não tem problema, como eu disse, que bom que está aqui - ela aceitou as desculpas.

Jimmy se arrumou rapidamente, e então ele e Rory foram se despedir de Felix e Isaac.

-Nada de bagunça, nem de ir dormir tarde, se fizerem bagunça, quero tudo arrumado como estava antes - recomendou Rory.

-Tá tudo bem, mãe, não sou mais bebê - Isaac a assegurou, o que a abalou um pouco por ele parecer tão independente.

-Vamos ficar bem Rory, só aproveitem o momento de vocês - Felix recomendou.

-Nós vamos sim - Jimmy afirmou e olhou para o filho - comporte-se.

-Pode deixar, pai - Zac sorriu pra ele.

Assim, o casal deixou os dois e foram até um lugar especial, talvez Rory não soubesse qual fosse e nem tivesse ideia de onde o marido a estava levando, mas mesmo assim, ela confiou nele. Deixaram o carro nos arredores de Hyde Park, Jimmy abrindo a porta do carro para Rory, e ela entrelaçou seu braço ao redor do braço dele, segurando uma cesta de piquenique com a mão livre, dando início à caminhada deles.

-Sabia que aqui é um lugar bem importante pra nós? Bem, de um jeito involuntário, eu acho - Jimmy puxou assunto.

-Eu acho que sei porque - Rory riu baixinho - meus pais se casaram aqui, e se conheceram aqui, e se não me engano, é um dos lugares favoritos do seu pai.

-Bom, não está errada - ele confirmou - mas acontece que aqui é um dos meus lugares favoritos também, influência do meu pai, com certeza, mas enfim, tem um lugar que meu pai sempre nos trazia, era especial pra ele e se tornou pra mim também.

-Certo, só me leve até lá - ela ficou curiosa.

Era um canto mais isolado do parque, com uma pequena árvore demarcando o lugar. Rory estendeu uma toalha que estava dentro da cesta e se sentaram ali.

-Bom, aqui está o piquenique que prometi - disse ela, orgulhosa, por ter preparado tudo - nossos sanduíches e bolos preferidos, fique à vontade, Jimmy May.

-Pode deixar - ele sorriu e compartilhou a refeição com ela.

Naquela quietude e calmaria, em que o brilho das estrelas tornava tudo mais bonito, inclusive o rosto de Rory iluminado por elas, Jimmy olhou para a esposa apaixonadamente.

-Tem um presente que eu queria te dar - anunciou ele.

-Ah não, Jim, nós falamos sobre presentes, não precisava e eu não tenho nada pra te dar - ela reclamou um pouco.

-Como se ser minha esposa não fosse presente suficiente - replicou ele, a fazendo corar.

-Certo, o que é então? - Rory acabou ficando curiosa.

-Feche os olhos - pediu Jimmy e ela seguiu a instrução, ele pegou seu presente, colocando bem na frente dela - pode abrir.

Rory ficou surpresa, com certeza não esperava esse presente. Era um colar e seu pingente, um presente que Jimmy tinha lhe entregado quando ele tinha 10 anos e ela 8, uma pequena concha em formato de coração.

-Como você achou isso? Eu guardei, todos esses anos... - ela murmurou, admirada.

-Eu perguntei pra sua mãe, ela disse que ainda estava na gaveta da sua cômoda e bom, pedi que fizessem um colar - Jimmy se explicou.

-É maravilhoso, obrigada - ela colocou o colar e beijou o marido, agradecendo pelo presente e por ele ter pensado em algo tão significativo.

-Obrigado, Rory, por ter me dado uma chance, por ter se tornado o amor da minha vida - ele tocou o rosto dela afetuosamente.

-É claro que eu te daria todas as chances do mundo, porque eu te amo - ela respondeu.

-Eu também te amo, Rory Taylor May - disse Jimmy e beijou a esposa docemente.

Muitas coisas no mundo podiam ser duvidosas e tendenciosas, levando até ao engano e perdição, mas para Jimmy e Rory, eles carregavam dentro de si uma certeza, que se amavam muito e com certeza, era maravilhoso estarem juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente, também não acredito que essa história acabou. Essa aqui também foi muito emocionante pra mim, principalmente em escrever todo o drama dos sentimentos do Jimmy, mais a personalidade alegre e pra cima da Rory, e com certeza, foi muito legal escrever o Zac nesses pequenos momentos. Muito obrigada a todos que leram e gostaram, é isso e até a próxima!


End file.
